Rise and Fall
by Life as the Moon
Summary: Link had been itching for another adventure when suddenly Ralis has disappeared. With the help of Zelda and a mysterious Gerudo/Amazonian girl, he embarks on another quest, discovering the secrets of the Triforce and finally learning the Goddesses plan. As the truth of the world unfolds around him, he learns his spirit may not be unbreakable after all... (Post TP)
1. Chapter 1: The Treehouse

**Author's Note - This is my first and only fanfiction that I had originally written in 2009. I was only 15 and I am now 22. Sooo, big age difference comes with more mature writing and characters. As I begin to write the new chapters (chp 11+), you'll see the difference! In the meantime, I'm just revising the chapters I've already written. Let me know what you think! **

**I also imagined Link around 17 in TP (even though he was supposedly 16), so he'll be 19 in this story since it's a year and half (almost 2 years) later. :) **

**I know my beginning chapters are a bit eh but it gets better! Just give it a chance, yeahhhh? :DDDD**** It's a really developed story, and I have really put my heart and soul into it. There will be some romance, but it's more Adventure/Action/Angst/Friendship/Romance but yeah I can't choose them all!**

**Shoutout to SheikahLover for beta-proofing my story! Thanks girl! Check her out! :)**

**-o0o0o-**

**Chapter 1: The Treehouse**

"Come on, Link! C'mon!" Little Talo shouted, tugging on Link's hand. "C'mon! You walk soooooooo slow!"

"What is it, Talo?" Link asked. Originally he was supposed to be at the Ordon Ranch helping out Fado with the bails of hay, but the children had 'kidnapped' him from his house, and before he knew it, they were off, walking in a group towards the Ordon Spring. The children were blabbering about something in the forest and were very eager to show him. For the past two weeks Link had seen Talo, Beth and Colin running back and forth in the direction of Ordon Spring. Link, curious, had once tried to inquire on their activities but Malo always intercepted him, telling him to mind his own business.

During their walk to the Spring, Link recalled Colin mentioning something about a treehouse at the Annual First Day of Summer Ordon Barbecue. Link smiled at the thought. The children had so much spirit.

"You should see it, Link! It's HUGE!" Beth exaggerated, as she usually did. "It has a little kitchen, and a couch, and a—"

"Oh, shhh, Beth! Let him find out when he gets there!" Talo yelled, interrupting her.

"But—"

"No!"

"Fine," She grumpily folded her arms. "But I was just getting to the part where—"

Colin chimed in, "You know Beth, Talo is right. You should just let Link see it when he gets there."

Malo smirked. "Wow. Colin and Talo actually agreed for once."

Talo shot him a dirty look. "Shut up!"

Beth whined and then hugged onto Link's strong arm. "But, Link wants me to tell him!" She looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. "Right, Link?"

Link chuckled. "Let me see it, Beth." He leaned down and whispered, "You'll ruin the surprise, okay?" He winked making Beth nearly faint.

"So, this treehouse… it's a treehouse, right?" Link inquired with a light chuckle.

The children all replied with "Yup! Sure! Of course!" and one "Duh" from Malo.

Link laughed. Together the kids were always entertaining. "Okay. So, you say this treehouse has a kitchen and furnishings, right? How did you all build that?" Again, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Colin shook his head. "We didn't build it. We found it."

Link raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Where, exactly, did you find it?" His eyes narrowed as he surveyed each child. Each of them looked away unable to meet his gaze except Malo.

Beth was the first to blurt out, "Don't get mad, Link, but we found it in the Faron Woods! Near that really pretty forest! Oh, it's sooooo pretty, Link!" She laughed, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

Link halted, surprising some of the children holding on to him. "You mean the Sacred Grove?" He stressed. The kids knew they weren't supposed to venture into the woods unless accompanied by Link or a parent—preferably armed with a weapon. There were dangers other than monsters that roamed through the Forest, and the children weren't equipped with the knowledge or experience on how to combat them.

Talo stopped short. "The Sacred-what?" He didn't know what Link was talking about.

Link scratched his head with his now free hands. "The Sacred Grove…where Midna and I found the Skull Kid."

Colin cocked his head. "What are you talking about Link? Who's the 'Skull Kid'?" He shared a confused look with the others. They didn't know who or what Link was mumbling about.

Beth stomped her foot, feeling jealously course through her. "Yeah! And who's Midna? Your girlfriend?" She stressed the word with such obvious distaste that Link couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Beth. She is not my girlfriend. She is – was – a friend." It had been a while since he got over Midna, but every so often, he did miss his dear friend. They had done a lot of travelling together and shared many adventures. It was still hard for Link to forget how much time had passed since the last time he saw her.

Talo and Malo looked at each other and shrugged.

Talo then gripped Link's left hand again and tugged him forward. "So, are we going or not?"

Link suddenly fell out of his daydream and back onto earth. "How did you guys find it? You know you're never supposed to go beyond—"

"The Ordon Bridge. Yeah, yeah, we know. Chill. Ilia was with us," Malo replied, walking ahead.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Ilia was with you? Since when does she have an interest for going in the Faron Woods? And where was I in the midst of all of this?" He asked aloud in disbelief.

"It was two weeks ago, during the barbecue. You were helping our parents get ready, and Ilia took us out for a little fun," Talo explained, laughing when he saw Link's face. He found Link's expression to be fairly comical.

Link cocked his head. "That doesn't sound like her at all."

Beth squeezed Link's arm harder. "I know! Maybe it's that boyfriend of hers…"

Link chuckled. "Maybe."

Not too long ago, Ilia had met a boy from Castle Town when Rusl had gone back to the town for a meeting. Rusl had brought Link and Ilia for a ride, and by chance Ilia met Izekiel. Before she knew it, she and Izekiel were dating. Apparently Bo, her father and the mayor of Ordon, wasn't very happy about the whole thing, and made Link swear that he would watch out for them, which he didn't. Link trusted Ilia and knew that if she felt anything was wrong with Izekiel, or if he made her feel uncomfortable that she would stop seeing him, and come to Link for help. But in fact, it appeared Izekiel was making Ilia happier than she had even been. Link was happy for her.

Soon enough, they finally arrived to the edge of the Faron Woods, making their way down the makeshift bridge to the Sacred Grove. The villagers decided to have access to it after Link mentioned it in his journey of saving Hyrule. The adults wanted to see its beauty with their own eyes. However, as they entered the Grove, Link couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. Because the children had intercepted him while he was en route to work, he was unarmed. He supposed he could use his fists as weapons, if needed. After all, he DID wrestle the Gorons with his bare hands… and won. But figured he didn't need to use violence. It was probably just the Skull Kid watching over them.

As they made their way deeper into the Grove, Beth shrieked. "There it is! There it is!" She let go of Link and ran toward it, along with all the other children, except for Colin, who stayed by Link's side.

"Isn't it cool?" Talo asked from atop a rope ladder. "And fun too!" He swung the rope ladder back and forth, almost knocking Beth off her feet.

"Hey! Watch it, will ya?" Beth hollered.

Talo only stuck out his tongue which infuriated Beth even further.

Link looked down at Colin, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go ahead? I'm going to look around."

Colin nodded, running off before whipping around. "Wait! You're not coming?"

Link nodded. "Yeah! I'll be there in a minute," he said, giving a reassuring smile.

He walked off to his left, following the path of turquoise rock and grass. The Sacred Grove was beautiful, and somewhat chilling in a way. He walked past the waterfalls that blossomed into crystal clear ponds and celestial trees. He eventually found himself at the ancient Hyrule Ruins. The door that led to the Temple of Time still remained standing, the Triforce symbol etched across the stone. Link wondered if he could still enter the door, but figured he couldn't without his Master Sword, which was left safely in his basement back in Ordon. He put his hand on the door and sighed. He was going to miss his adventures with Midna. She was so cocky, and he would miss those little unique things about her. He once again fell out of his daydream as he heard youthful laughter. He decided it was time to return back to the treehouse. He smiled when he saw the four kids running around, playing and pretending to be overly-strict versions of their parents.

Talo caught a glimpse of Link and waved to him. "C'mon Link! Come and see it!"

Even though Talo was twenty feet up in the air, he was still as loud as a cucco. Link climbed up the rope ladder and entered the treehouse. To his surprise, his head did not hit the ceiling, as the ceiling was quite high.

_That's strange_, he thought. Whoever built this treehouse must have been as tall as Link, who stood at six feet and two inches. _If the kids didn't build it, who did?_

_Maybe the adults built it, _he theorized._ But wouldn't they have mentioned it? And, if they built it, why not build it in the village or closer to the village?_

Link looked about the wooden house, and Beth was indeed correct. There was a small kitchen, with a small table as well. He also saw a couch made entirely of hay, grass and wood. The rest of the house was empty, but provided the children with plenty of room to play in. Out of the corner of his eye, Link noticed a small necklace sitting atop one of the shelves in the kitchen. He walked towards it, and picked it up gently. It was made of leather, with an ornate obsidian pendant. He'd never seen anything like it.

_Someone has to live here. But, where could they be? How did I miss this before?_

He placed the necklace back down, and sat on the floor, facing the children. He watched them play for ten minutes before Malo said, "Well, don't just sit there. Do something."

Beth sat beside Link. "Hey! Why don't we all tell stories?"

Talo laughed. "That's dumb! Let's keep playing tag!" But as he talked, the rest of the children had already sat in a circle with Link. Talo sighed and joined them.

Beth clapped her hands. "Okay! Who wants to tell a story first?"

Talo raised his hand and Beth nodded to him. "Yes, Talo?"

Talo sat up proudly. "I volunteer that Link tell us a story!"

All children but Malo replied with, "yeah!"

Malo frowned. "But we've heard all his stories. We already know he defeated Ganondorf with the Princess' help. What else did he do?"

They all sat in silence, thinking. Then Beth broke the silence. "Oooo! Tell us who Merna is!"

Link grinned. "You mean Midna."

"Oops. Yeah… her." She blushed wildly.

Link sighed. "Well, you all know how the Twilight once took over Hyrule, right?"

"Yeah." They chorused, eager to learn more about Link's adventures.

"Well, Midna is the Princess of the Twilight. She is of another race, known as the Twili. I met her in the Castle dungeon when I was first turned into a wolf. She helped me escape, and ever since then, helped me throughout my journey…" Link trailed off.

"What did she look like?" Colin asked, noticing Link's subtle change in demeanor.

Talo bounced up and down. "Did she look like a demon?" He was highly enthralled. He never knew there was a different race apart from the Gorons, Zoras and Hylians. He tried to envision the Twili people but nothing came to mind. He needed and wanted to know more of what they looked like.

Beth smirked. "Was she ugly?"

Link held up his hand. "Hah! Enough questions." He ran a hand through his long, golden blonde hair. "Well, she had two different looks. I first met her when she was small, like Malo's height. She and I were both cursed by Zant, who overtook her kingdom, and turned her into, well... this miniature demon looking thing, you could say."

Beth's smirk grew larger. "So she was ugly!"

Link laughed. "She wasn't 'ugly', Beth. Just…different. She was small with black and blue skin, and bright green tattoos all over her body. Her hair was also bright orange, like her eyes."

Beth folded her arms. "She sounds ugly to me."

Link sighed. "If you say so." He decided to continue. "Well, when I defeated Ganon, the curse was lifted from her. Midna looked entirely different. Her skin was still blue and black, her hair was still orange. But, she looked more like a princess, I guess you could say. She was also taller than me—"

"TALLER THAN YOU?!" Talo shouted, shocked.

The children covered their ears and groaned. Typical Talo. He was never very good at keeping his thoughts to himself and was very good at deafening those around him.

Link nodded. "Yes Talo, she was taller than me. She was very elegant and very beautiful."

Beth cast her eyes down and pouted. "Aww."

Link winked at her. "Don't worry, Beth. You'll always be my girl."

Instead of almost fainting, she just tossed her hair over her shoulder and said, "Duh! Of course I am!"

"So… that's my story, kids." Link looked out the entrance of the tree house. "It's nearly sundown. We should be heading back."

The children awed and pouted, not wanting to leave, but Link knew he would get lectured big time by their parents if he didn't play the authoritative adult role. So, one by one, the children and Link descended the rope ladder and headed back to Ordon. But what Link didn't know was that Beth, in her innocence, had stolen the leather necklace from the treehouse. That little act of thievery would soon change Link's life forever.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Author's Note - PLEASE please pleaseeee review if you enjoy the story so far! :) Constructive criticism is appreciated! Lmk if I make any grammar mistakes, as I haven't really taken an English class in quite a while or even written in a while. Thanks! :)**

**-o0o0o-**

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

As the youth arrived back to Ordon, the sun already set. Link had figured the parents had known about their children heading off with him, but when he arrived, several pairs of angry Hylians marched up to Link snatching their children, all yelling simultaneously. Link stood dazed, his cheeks burning from embarrassment. Bo quickly arrived, addressing the issue. "Whoa whoa whoa! What's going on here?"

Pergie, Talo and Malo's mother, stepped forward. "Our children have been gone for almost the whole day, and just returned now, with Link!" She stabbed a finger in the air at him. "He is an adult now, and should've been responsible enough to tell us he had our children!"

"I figured they told you," Link winced, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But they didn't, and neither did you," Pergie scolded, narrowing her eyes.

Link threw his hands up in the air. "They were with _me_! They were perfectly safe!"

"Yes, but Link, the last time they were with you, they got kidnapped while you got knocked out, remember?" Bo sighed.

Link lowered his eyes, ashamed of the past events. "Yes…of course I remember. But that was almost two years ago! I was just a farm boy then, and you know how much has changed. _And you Bo, of all people, know what I'm capable with with my bare hands_."

Bo sighed again. "Oh yes. I taught you to wrestle myself," he muttered so only Link could hear. "But that's besides the point, Link! The children's parents had no idea where they had disappeared to, and for all we could've known, they could've been taken again."

Link put his hands on his hips. "Who would steal them? Ganon is gone, remember?"

"There are still gangs and monsters out there."

Link looked to the ground, knowing he had lost this argument. There was no point in arguing with a horde of worried parents. He looked back up to the adults. "I'm truly sorry for scaring you all. But you needn't worry so much. They're not babies anymore. They won't know anything about the world if they're cramped up in a tiny village all day."

Sera stepped forward and spoke. "Link, Talo and Beth and Colin are nearly 9 years old! And little Malo! Only 7! They're too young. They need to be back home by sunset, with US knowing where they have gone. Do you understand?" she lectured sternly.

"I understand," Link said solemnly.

The adults walked off, grumbling and grasping their children tight. Colin turned around briefly, waving goodbye to Link. Link gave a small smile and waved back.

After the adults had disappeared into their homes for the night, Link stood in the center of town, disappointed. He felt the adults were losing trust in him, and ever since his journey to defeat Ganondorf had happened, they had been as strict as ever. He kicked a rock as he trudged back to his house. As he shut the entrance and walked lazily into his kitchen, he heard a knock on the door: four knocks. It was Ilia. When they were small children, they would talk for hours after midnight. Their secret code was four knocks in a row, and he could always tell it was her. Unfortunately, he was not in the best of moods at the moment, so he walked over briskly, and swung open the door. "What?"

Ilia raised an eyebrow. "Someone got pecked in the head by a cucco," she teased. "I wanna talk to you about something." She made her way into his house as she always did. She sat comfortably on his sofa and crossed her legs.

"I don't recall inviting you in," Link grunted, closing the door behind her. He sat on the tree stump coffee table in front of her. "What do you need to talk about?"

Ilia blushed and scratched at her arm, which was a nervous habit of hers. "Well, I think I want to break up with Izekiel. I just don't know how to do it without hurting him."

"Well, there's no way it won't hurt him, but you can do it in the nicest way possible."

"Yes, but Link, I'm not very good…well…"

"At being nice?"

Ilia narrowed her eyes. "Sure."

"Well, why are you breaking up with him in the first place?" he laughed.

Ilia groaned and rolled her eyes. "In Ordona's name, Link! He is sooo clingy! It's ridiculous! He writes to me everyday, saying the same thing: I love you." Her face fell into her hands. "I just don't feel the same way."

"Hm. That's sounds like you! Super clingy!"

"Shut up. And whenever we meet each other, all he does is stare at me like I'm an orange rupee or something. Its like 'Hello?! What do you want?'" she sighed. "Any tips?"

Link shrugged. "Honestly, I'm no good at the whole romantic-I-love-you-but-I-hate-you sort of thing. Sorry."

"What're you talking about? Of course you've been in relationships before!"

"Ilia…I was six. You were four. That doesn't count."

"But we were each other's first kiss! And I know you've kissed other girls before! So, you must have some knowledge in that area. Besides, you're a boy. All boys are the same in that area."

"In what area?"

"The romantic-I-love-you-but-I-hate-you-thing," she smiled. "Oh, you're no help at all." She stood up to leave and walked slowly to the door.

Being so comfortable around Ilia, Link tended to be more social with her, often taunting her or pranking her. "Ilia, you just came here to talk to me didn't you?" He grinned impishly to himself as he teased her.

She whipped around defensively at his accusation. "What?! N-no I didn't! That's horse manure!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I-I'm not b-blushing!"

"And you're stuttering. Are you breaking up with Izekiel because you like me? Yup, that's definitely it," he joked.

Ilia rolled her eyes. "You're such a jerk, Link. If only the adults saw this side of you."

"I'm just messing with you! Don't take it personally," he sniggered.

Ilia relaxed herself back onto the couch. "Yeah, well I do take things personally." She looked into the firepit, the flames reflecting in her green eyes. "But, yes, that's part of the reason I'm breaking up with Izekiel." She looked into Link's own eyes, crystal blue like the sea. "I really admire you, Link."

"Wow! You're a good actress Ilia!" he laughed.

"I'm serious, Link."

He stopped laughing and looked in her eyes. The green shade had darkened. She was serious. "You…have a crush on me?"

Ilia giggled. "I think every girl that's ever encountered you has had a crush on you."

Link shook his head. "I seriously doubt that."

"No it's true! All my girlfriends' told me they've had a crush on you at least once in their life." She smiled. "Pinky promise."

Link smiled. "So, I'm like a ladies man, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"What is it? My handsome looks? My sexy sword? My strong body?" He tapped his chin for a moment. "Wait, it's definitely the hat."

Ilia laughed. "Oh yes, definitely the hat." She looked at him sincerely. "No, I think it's all those things. You're…kinda perfect."

Link blinked twice, then burst into laughter. "Me? Perfect! That's a joke." He looked at her face, expecting her to be laughing with him, but she looked serious. And the way she looked at him. _Awkward_. "I hope you weren't serious."

She looked embarrassed. "I was."

Link's smiled died and he rubbed his neck. "Oh. Um, I'm sorry for laughing at you. I didn't mean it. I was only-"

What happened next was not what Link had expected at all. She cut him off only to press her lips to his. Eyes still open, he winced. He loved Ilia, but like a sister. She tried to engage the kiss, but he pushed her away softly. She looked up at him worriedly. "Oh! I'm…sorry."

Link bit his lip. "Ilia…it won't work."

"What won't?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Us."

She stared at him for a moment, then stood up, and made her way to the door. Before she left, she spat, "thanks for the advice," slamming the door shut.

Link sat there in disbelief. _Ilia…kissed me? That was weird. Does she really think I'm perfect_? _I really hurt her. But she knows I'm not into her like that! Gods, she is so manipulative_! He got up to put out the firepit, then climbed up the ladder that led to his bed. He changed out of his clothes, into his sleeping pants, and wandered into a deep, long sleep, trying to forget the day's events.

**-o0o0o-**

The next morning was rough. The whole village was still upset with him, especially Ilia. He walked into town awkwardly and collected Epona from the ranch. He had decided to keep her there at night so she would be more comfortable in a stall then tied up to a tree. He began to help Fado with the rams, letting them out into the field.

As he made his way back into town, Talo and Colin ran up to Link, screaming their heads off. "Link! Link! You have a message!" Talo shouted, waving a letter in the air.

Link smiled when they reached him. "A message, huh? From where?"

Talo looked at the message in his hand. "Um...Zor-Zorie? Zzzzzz…Zora!"

Link took the letter from his hands. "Zora's Domain." He unfolded the message, reading the neat handwriting.

**Hello, Master Link.**

** We are sorry to disrupt you, but**

**our prince, Ralis, has been lost from our kingdom.**

**We call upon you to help us look for him, as this is the second time**

**he has disappeared. Once again, we are sorry to bother you, but we would**

**greatly appreciate the help.**

**Sincerely, Head Guard of the Zoran Watch, Rupa Hutiyle Zora.**

Link folded the letter back up and stuffed it in his shirt pocket.

"What did it say, Link?" Colin asked politely.

Link scratched his head. "Apparently, Prince Ralis has disappeared from Zora's Domain again. They've asked me to search for him." Link tapped his chin. "But why would they need me to help?"

Talo gasped. "Because you're a hero, Link! The greatest hero in all of Hyrule!" Talo puffed out his chest. "I'll be just like you one day!" He elbowed Colin. "Right?"

Colin shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"See? Hey! Can we come with you?" Talo asked, putting in a wide grin.

Link shook his head. "Unless you want to sleep on the ground, walk until your feet are sore, and eat two slices of bread a day." He winked at them. "One day though."

Talo punched the air. "Really? Cool!"

"That would be cool," Colin added.

Link put his hand on Colin's shoulder. "Listen you two, I've got to go get ready. Do you think you could tack Epona for me?"

"Ughh. I hate that stuff," Talo groaned.

Colin smiled. "I would love to! Maybe Ilia would like to help too?"

Link's smile died a bit. "Um, I don't know if she's exactly in the mood today. But, you can ask if you want."

"Sure!"

"Thanks, guys." Link headed off to Uli and Rusl's house, and told them he would be gone for a week or so. He did the same with Mayor Bo, who he luckily found talking to Pergie outside her home. Upon informing them of his departure, Link turned back to his house enthusiastically, excited to have another adventure ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl in the Grove

**Author's Note: We meet the mysterious Amazonian girl this chapter! I picture her looking veryyyyyy similar to Leona Lewis, it that helps picture her. So yeah :) Enjoy! Thank you SheikahLover for beta-proofing my story! :)**

**-o0o0o-**

**Chapter 3: The Girl in the Grove**

As soon as the sun peeked its way into the horizon, Link was packed and ready for departure. He was wearing his typical Hero's outfit and had all of his weapons assembled. The famous Master Sword and sturdy Hylian Shield were strapped to his back along with his rupee pouch.

Link was happy for the sudden call, excited about the prospect of heading out on another adventure. It was a chance to be away from Ordon for some time and collect his thoughts, maybe explore his options around Hyrule. He loved the sentiments it brought forward, although he never favoured the stress, but it gave him a rush he couldn't explain, something that kept his spirit going. It was a change of pace, in more ways than one.

Prepared to leave, Link exited from his tree hut. He was surprised to find Beth, Colin, Talo, Malo and Ilia waiting for him below. In Ilia's hand was the rein to Epona's bridle. She handed it to him lightly. "You look like a hero," she murmured.

Link rubbed the back of his neck, which was becoming quite a habit of his. He took the reins gently. "Thank you," he nodded.

"When will you be back, Link? Soon?" Beth asked. She was twisting one foot in the dirt while bashfully admiring Link in his hero garments.

Link looked down at her. "Soon. About a week or so. If I'm not back by then, don't worry." He winked and watched her dramatically gasp, placing her hands over her pounding chest. That caught Link's attention—not the gesture, but when she shifted slightly he caught sight of a familiar necklace hanging from her throat. It looked identical to the necklace he saw in the treehouse. His eyes narrowed. Beth had some explaining to do.

"Beth, where did you find that necklace?" Link already knew the answer, but he wanted Beth to admit the truth by herself.

"From the treehouse..." she hesitated, putting her feet inwards, looking away in guilt.

Link sighed. "Beth, you can't just take things from people's houses."

"But no one lives there!" she protested.

Link shook his head. "Beth, someone could live there for all we know. That necklace does not belong to you. You're going to have to return it."

"How can I return it, Link? We're not allowed in the Grove anymore, remember?" she pouted.

Link thought for a moment. "Fine. I can return it myself on the way. Is that okay?" He held his hand out, waiting for Beth to hand it to him.

Beth stared at him and then sighed. "Fine." She took it off angrily and threw it on the ground instead of his open palm. "There. Take it."

Link folded his arms. "Pick it up." He would not allow her to behave like that. She knew better at her age to let her anger get the best of her. Link fully intended for her hand the necklace to him.

"No." She held her head high, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Beth..." he warned. "Pick it up."

"No!" she shouted.

Link sighed and then knelt down, putting a hand on her shoulder. Maybe a compromise was in order. "Beth, how about this. I'll get you a necklace from Castle Town on the way back. Then you'll have a necklace of your own." He paused for a minute and surveyed the children. "Heck, I'll get you all souvenirs. Is that fair?"

The children jumped up and down in excitement, screaming yes. Beth, however, pursed her lips together, contemplating the suggestion. A whole minute passed before she slowly bent down, grabbed the necklace and handed it to Link.

He took it with a smile. "Thank you." He stuffed it in his shirt collar and glanced at Ilia. When she looked away, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get cranky with all these kids," he said with a teasing tone.

Ilia slapped his hand away, pulling him into a bear hug. She likely still hurt from rejection, but Link knew that wouldn't get in the way of years of friendship.

Ilia pulled away sooner than he thought. "Be safe," she whispered.

Link smiled. "You know I never am." And with that, he lifted himself onto Epona's back, adjusted his gear, and rode off into the forest.

**-o0o0o-**

When Link entered the Sacred Grove, leaving Epona back in the Faron Woods, the sun had risen above the horizon, placing a beautiful yet eerie shadow across the grove. The pink-orange tones contrasted with the turquoise colors, reminding Link of a coral reef. It was absolutely silent, except for a breeze that would every so often rustle the trees. There was only one word that could describe it: divine.

As he arrived at the treehouse, he halted as he felt the sensation of being watched again, the sensation making his skin tingle. He looked high up into the green canopy, but nothing could explain the sensation he felt coursing through his veins. He decided to ignore it, and made his way slowly towards the treehouse. As he was about to grab the rope ladder, he heard a voice. He stopped and listened, his Hylian ears doing their work. He raced up to the treehouse, but no one was there. He looked around but it was the same as yesterday. Nothing had changed. Link sighed, taking the necklace out of his shirt pocket. As he did so, laughter echoed from within the Grove. Link stopped and listened. It was either a female, or a young boy's voice. It was slightly angelic, but fading. Did that mean the person was leaving?

Link played on the thought and tucked the necklace back in his pocket. He could return it after he investigated the sound. He then exited the treehouse and climbed back down the ladder. The voice was getting louder, Link now intrigued. He wanted to locate where the voice was coming from. Quietly, he walked away from the treehouse and followed the voice, listening as it soon switched from laughter to sweet humming.

Link continued to walk forward. He strolled along slowly, trying to be as silent as possible. One of the trees to his left stirred, and Link's head shot straight to it. Still, however, nothing was there. The voice stopped singing, and the Grove was silent once again. Link did not like being tampered with, and he had a rather important task to return to. "Skull Kid, if that's you...show yourself," he voiced aloud.

Still, silence.

Link was becoming agitated, which was rather uncommon for him. "I have something of yours I think you would like back," he spoke aloud. "I was nice enough to come back and return it...so please. Just retrieve it."

An alluring voice laughed in a tree in front of him. "Really? What is it?"

Link raised an eyebrow. It was definitely a female voice. "A necklace," he said as he took it out of his pocket, and held it out in his palm. "See?"

The voice hummed for a bit, and then said, "Yes! I see!" releasing a buoyant laugh. The voice continued, "but why do you have it?" The tone of voice had a tad of confusion, laced with a foreign accent Link couldn't pinpoint.

"One of the children took it from a treehouse yesterday. I believe the necklace is yours," he said simply.

"My treehouse?" The voice repeated. "...Oh, yes. Where all the children played!"

"You were there?" Link inquired, curious. "Where were you then?"

"Hiding...like now," the mysterious voice answered simply.

"Why are you hiding? Just show yourself."

"If you say so," the voice giggled. "Look behind you."

Link turned quickly, but the voice was playing with him. There was still no one there. He turned back around, annoyed. "Really? C'mon—"

He stopped abruptly. The voice's owner was standing before him, smiling. Link blinked twice and then gulped. He was not expecting this. Standing before him was a woman who looked to be around seventeen or eighteen-years old. Her skin tone was a shade Link had never seen before. It wasn't cream white like most Hylians or light tanned like his. No, in fact this woman's skin colour was a luxurious shade of bronze. Under the sun's glistening rays it seemed to sparkle. The rest of her was just as lovely. Her eyes were golden as honey while her lips were large and pouty. Her long hair cascaded down her back, tight curls glistening red as a rubies. Besides her differing physical features, Link also took note of her figure and height, which greatly reminded him of Midna. She had to be at least six feet tall, his height. But what stood out the most, in Link's eyes, was what she was wearing. Her curvaceous figure was wrapped in a torn, dirtied white dress. It wrapped around her chest, exposing her left hip and partial stomach, and covered her bottom to the knee. Her beauty was evidently striking, and Link could only stare in silence.

"...Um, hello," he finally managed to say.

The young woman smiled innocently. "Hello!"

"I, um, believe this is yours." He gestured her the necklace, blushing slightly.

She glanced at the necklace, and instead of taking it she smiled at him goofily. "Thank you!"

"You're...welcome." Realizing she wasn't going to take it, he rubbed the back of his neck and thrust his other hand forward. "Nice to meet you. I'm Link."

She cocked her head to one side. "Link?"

"Yes. That's my name."

She looked at his hand, and instead of shaking it, she stuck it out like his. "I'm Link," she mimicked innocently.

Link raised an eyebrow. What was this woman attempting to do? Was she trying to distract him? "No. That's my name." He said slowly, watching his surroundings cautiously. "What is your name?"

"Name?" She repeated, looking unsure of the word's meaning.

Link stared, dumbfounded. _She doesn't know what a name is? Who is this woman?_

He decided to continue the conversation. Even if this might be a ploy, Link was intrigued. How could a person not know their own name?

"Yes. My name is Link." He nodded. "It's what I call myself, so other people know who I am. Understand?"

She nodded and finally took the necklace from his hand. "Thank you, Link," she said, tying it around her neck.

Link sighed with relief. Thank goddesses she catches on quickly.

"So, what is your name?"

She looked down, uncomfortable. "I don't know."

"Hey, it's okay." He raised his arms in defense. "I don't know my last name, so don't be embarrassed. Um…" He scratched the back of his head with his gauntleted hand. "So have you always lived here?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I know I was young when I was brought here."

"By who?" He asked cautiously.

"No one. I woke up here one day, and have been here ever since." She shrugged. "There are these people though. They've come the last two moons to drop things off for me and then take something from me in return." The way she explained her situation so calmly made Link's previous hesitation about her slowly die down. She didn't appear to be a threat, but still Link wasn't entirely certain. He was still going to be on guard, his survivor's instinct intact.

He furrowed his brows together in confusion and took a step forward. "Take something from you?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Like what?" Link asked, both curious and concerned.

She put a slender finger on her chin, thinking. "Well, they asked for a rock. Like that one!" She smiled and pointed to an amethyst rock lying on the ground, broken shards scattering the mossy earth. "They say they take it to their master."

Link felt this was going somewhere bad. "What happens if you don't have what they want?"

Her smile faded, and a look of fear swept across her face. "They hurt me," she whispered before looking away.

"How?" His eyes narrowed.

She gripped her hands together. "They hit me, or take one of those," she pointed at his sword, "and say that if I don't have the next item they will use that on me."

Link stood there horrified. He now had a better idea of what was occurring. This girl was a slave...a slave to men. He couldn't let her stay here. All of his previous hesitation about the woman was tossed away. He had to get her away from here. "What do you eat?"

"Eat?" She tilted her head to the side, confused.

Link stared, blinked, and then reached forward to grab her hand. "That's it, you're coming with me."

She gasped and smacked his hand away. "No! Where am I going?"

"To safety," he answered simply. "If those men threaten to kill you, it's not safe to leave you here. You don't even know what food is!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, I am sorry, Link."

"Don't be, you're coming with me," he chided.

"No!" She rebutted.

Link turned around, growing impatient. "Why would you want to stay here?!"

"This is my home!" She pleaded.

His face softened, and he relaxed his grip on her hand. So that was it. "This is your home then?"

She nodded. "It is the only place I ever remember living in. I'm...I'm afraid of what's out there...beyond home."

Link took both of her hands in his. "Listen to me. You can trust me, okay? I'll keep you safe."

She looked in his eyes, and the look of fear swept away as she smiled again. "Okay. I'll go with you."

"Good." Link nodded, and began to lead her out of the Grove. They made their way past the ancient ruins, light pouring in from the canopy above, waterfalls heard in the distance. Link was enjoying the scenery when the girl suddenly stopped walking. He looked back at her and tugged. "C'mon. We need to keep moving."

She froze still, listening. He stopped and listened too. After a couple of seconds, he heard voices. Rough, male voices to be exact.

Her face tensed in fear and Link felt her shiver. "Those people! They're here!"

Link turned to her. "You're sure?"

"Of course!" She hissed.

He clenched his jaw, and gripped her hand tightly. He scanned the forest quickly, spotting a nearby tree with the roots exposed, a cave-like shelter hidden beneath it. "C'mon! Hide in there. I'll take care of them."

She tugged on his arm again. "No! They'll take you! I don't want them to take you too! I found you!"

Link grinned and led her over to the tree, rushing her to hide. Once inside, he said to her, audaciously, "There is no way those guys can take me down. Don't worry. I'll be back soon." And with that, he ran into the depth of the Grove, leaving her in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: The Vision

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you Miyazumi for reviewing! (did I spell it right? :O) Btw I'm a lil sick so I took some Dayquil and apparently my body is having a strange loopy/high reaction from it so if there's any errors or stupid sentences in this chapter...I'm so sorry xD :( Anyway...enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 4: The Vision**

Link walked through the grove with a cocky grin. _This is going to be fun_. He hadn't done any real combat since Ganondorf's defeat, and he was itching to put his skills to use. He followed the male voices, staying in the shadows and hugging the trees, until he finally arrived at their presence. Five males, each one with a different colored tassel hanging from their necks. The warrior men had to be at least seven feet tall, and all had muscular body-builder figures with little armor. Link analyzed his targets, waiting until they noticed the girl wasn't around.

"CHICKA! HYU ISTA REIULA GIGIORA!"

_Where are these people from_? The language was alien to his ears, elegant and precise.

"SUREA DE REIULA EUREA PALOPOEN!" The blue tasseled man screamed, and all five of them unsheathed their swords. Link's jaw dropped at the sight of their swords. The hilts were covered in bright rubies, and glittered in the newly-arrived sunlight. The sword itself was huge and made out of gold, and in the center of each one was a large opal. _That's one hell of a sword._

"CHICKA DENETSU RSIALGAR! AHAH MIA MIU!" and they all hit their chests and "oohed." Link decided this would be the best time to attack.

He sheathed his sword, and climbed up the tree he was hiding under. He shook the tree with all his might and the men below were yelling. _They think I'm her_._ I'm having too much fun with this_. When he caught their attention, he gripped his sword, unleashed his war-cry, and lunged out of the tree. The men looked puzzled at first, and one screamed, "JABA JO JABA NO CHICKA!"

Link broke his fall, rolling onto the hard ground and hit the hilt of his sword against the man's forehead, knocking him unconscious. "That's right. I'm no chica."

The four other men stormed onto him. Red Tassel sliced his sword at Link, easily dodging him and they connected blades. Link furrowed his brow. _Those swords are amazing! They're so strong!_ Link blocked the man's blade, countering him with a boot to the gut before quickly performing a spinning slice. Although Link had not fought much in two years, his muscle memory never withered. Link's sword carved into the man's hip, slicing through his bare skin cleanly and the man fell to his knees in pain. A third man came at Link, Blue Tassel, and threw a kick at his chest. Unfortunately for him, Link penetrated his sword through the man's sole, boot, foot, and into the leg. As Link pulled out, the man screamed in pain, fresh blood oozing on Link's sword and onto the ground. _Three down, two to go_. Green Tassel came at Link from behind, with not only one sword, but two. He sliced and diced and wheeled, but missed Link every time, who was evading his attacks, looking for an opportunity to strike. He found his chance when the man slowed to balance his weapons. Link spun, ending his spin with a high kick to the man's face, stunning him. The man blindly swung a sword. Link countered it with his own, continuing his momentum to knock down the man's second sword. He once again swung the Master Sword with all his might at his opponent's first sword, sending it twirling out of the stunned man's grip. Link grinned wickedly at the man, and slammed his sword and shield on either side of the man's head. He fainted in an instant.

Link glared at the last man left, Purple Tassel. "I hope you're not as easy as them."

"I'm their leader," he replied.

Link froze. "You speak Hylian?"

"As head guard, I must know all main languages of the world," the man smirked. "You are Link?"

"How do you know my name?" Link asked gruffly, gritting his teeth.

The man laughed. "No reason…that you should know anyway."

"Are you gonna stand there and laugh or fight like a man?" Link snarled.

The man stopped laughing, his expression becoming aggressive. "Fight like a man? You want to fight like a man?" He rolled up his sleeves, exposing his unreal, muscular arms. "Fine, we fight like men. No weapons."

Link smirked. "You sure that's wise?"

"Not for you."

Link tossed his belongings on the floor. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."_ You don't know who you're messing with._

Purple Tassel raised his arms into fists, and charged at Link. Link easily side-stepped him, then knelt down into a spinning kick, causing the man to lose his balance and fall onto his back. Link then straddled the man down, and forcefully held the man's throat. "Convinced yet?"

Purple Tassel choked and grabbed Link's hand, trying to remove it. Link placed both hands on the man's throat now, waiting for him to turn as purple as his stupid tassel.

"Link?"

Link didn't lose concentration, but glanced at the voice. It was the girl. "Hey! I told you to hide!"

"Link, you're hurting him!"

Link realized his grip had been too strong, and relaxed it a little. The man took in a gasp of air, and lay there, panting. Link turned his head to her. "Get out of here!"

"No! I don't want them to take you!"

"As you can tell, I have it under-"

"LINK!"

But it was too late. The man cheated. Instead of lying there, praying for air, he had sneaked his sword into his right hand, slicing his weapon through the flesh and muscle on Link's left waist. Link gasped and instinctively held his waist with his left hand, his right hand now tightening on the man's throat, harder than before. The man once again struggled, and Link, in pain and bleeding, adrenaline coursing through his veins with the strong instinct to survive, sat one knee on the man's chest, and shoved the other into the man's jaw, causing it to snap. He suddenly stopped fidgeting, and lay still.

Link rolled off the man, and lay on the ground, wheezing in shock and pain. He knew he was okay, even though the wound was serious. But he knew he'd make it.

"Link! The men are waking up!"

He turned his head to the pile of groaning men beside them, and got up on his right knee and arm. In one swift movement, he gathered his floored belongings, set them away, and grabbed the girl's hand, sprinting off. She struggled to catch up to with him, but eventually got the pace. Although every movement caused a jolt of pain eating at his side, Link did not die down…not yet anyway. He led her out of the grove, to the charming horse standing before it, enjoying her free time and endless helping of grass. Her head shot up as her master came running from the woods. Epona sensed something was wrong. Link moved quickly, trying not to spare time. "Up! On the saddle!"

She climbed her way up, and Link followed up behind her. "Hold on tight."

With a kick and a whoop, Epona sped off. The girl clung to the horn for dear life, afraid to fall off at such a great speed. Link managed the reins in his right hand, which was difficult being that he was left-handed.

He ran them out the Faron Woods, into Hyrule Field, heading for Kakariko Village. He needed this injury mended now, and more importantly he needed this girl to stay somewhere safe. That was the thing about Link; he always put others before himself, even in the direst of circumstances.

Link glanced up at the sky, half-closing his eyes to look at the sun. It was approximately 72 degrees into the sky, meaning it was late morning. Link suddenly yelped and immediately stopped Epona with a lift of the reins. He grabbed his left side with both hands now, wincing as he did so. The girl looked over her shoulder and inhaled a squeal. He looked at her, his weak smile saying "I'm in pain, but just think positive!" She smiled as well, and he winced again.

"How bad did that mean man hurt you?"

Link looked at his hand, his gauntleted fingers covered in blood. Link's eyes widened. He was losing a lot of blood, and quickly. "It's…..fine. Don't worry. You'll be safe."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He took in a deep breath, and took hold of the reins again. Normally, Link would've struck up a conversation, learning about the girl and chatting. But his energy was weak and he was starting to feel lethargic . He led them up a hill, a little shortcut he always took on the way to Kakariko. The meadow was lined with trees of apples and pine, and had a small stream of a pond. Link loved nature. Growing up in Ordon, you had to.

"We're almost ther-"

He yelped again, but this time very loudly. The girl turned back startled. He was moaning and groaning, almost like a dramatic death sequence. Then, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed, falling off Epona onto the grassy earth.

"Oh my! Link!" The girl clumsily got off the saddle and ran to him. "Oh…I don't know what to do!" She bit a nail nervously. She then eyed him and tapped his face lightly. "Stop sleeping Link! Stop-"She then halted, and froze completely. She stared ahead, completely engulfed in her vision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Masa! I don't want to read this book! I want to read that one!" A little girl demanded, pointing to a fairytale book._

_The little girl and her mother were inside a glamorous library, made entirely of mahogany wood. It wasn't a traditional Hylian look, but followed the look of their tribe. It had ornate, carved windows that streamed in light and humidity from the forest around them. The chirps of birds, monkeys, and insects could be heard, along with the usual rustling of the huge palm trees. The library had its own natural ambience._

_The library had books from all over the world, from Mistruyar, Hyrule, Lothlorien, and many other lands. The little girl pointed to the fairytale book again. "I want to read the story of the hero who saved his land and defeated Gan...Gan…"_

_The mother sighed. "Ganondorf. Corazon, I read you that tale every night. We need to move on to something more educational." The mother lifted up a dusty 'Princess Etiquette' manual. "I know that it's not your most favorite book, but it is very important. And I hope one day you will realize that."_

_She handed her daughter the heavy book, and she took it sorrowfully. As she turned the pages, she pointed to a picture in the book. "Masa! I want a shawlness like that one!" She was referring to a long, white gown the princess in the drawing was wearing._

_The mother chuckled. "That will be you one day, mi corazon. Now, flip to Chapter 27: The Walk and Gait of a Princess' Entrance."_

_The little girl rushed through the pages, looking for the chapter. "Chapter 27, chapter 27, chapter 2-OW!"_

_The little girl withdrew her hand and held out her right index finger. "My finger hurts!" As if on cue, blood slowly appeared at the cut. The little girl panicked. "MASAAAAAA! I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING!"_

_The mother took her finger gently and examined it. "Oh amor, you're fine. It's just a paper cut."_

_"IT'S BLEEDING!"_

_"Well, do you know how to stop the bleeding?"_

_The little girl shook her head._

_The mother took a handkerchief out of her dress pocket, and ripped a section off it. "You tie it to the wound, and tie it tightly, but gently. The pressure stops the blood from leaking out." The mother tied the girl's tiny finger. "See? All better!"_

_The girl frowned. "It's not better until you kiss it."_

_The mother smiled and took her finger again, kissing it. "Is it fine now?"_

_The little girl smiled. "Si! All better!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl broke out her dream, and shook her head. _Who was that child? And the mother? Where were they?_ So many questions, and no answers.

The girl realized she was gripping onto Link's unconscious form, and inhaled calmly. She lifted herself off the ground, and strolled over to Epona's back. She took off the blankets and bag, and ripped a piece of cloth from a blanket. She went over to Link and removed his belts, sword and shield, green tunic and gold chainmail. His undershirt was soaked in deep red blood, but she continued and wrapped the cloth around his waist like in her vision. She tied it firmly, but gently. She then leaned down and kissed his waist. _All better_. She took the rest of the tack from Epona, eventually figuring it out. She tried her best to place a blanket beneath Link, but he was much too heavy to actually lift, so she inched his body, part by part, onto the soft cloth. She then got the cumbersome saddle, and put Link's head to it, using the saddle as a pillow. She stood up and looked at her success. She smiled widely and clapped her hands once.

She went to Epona and rubbed her nose. "So, now we wait, hm?" And with that, she plopped on the ground, and stared at the clouds.


	5. Chapter 5: Clothes Stay On Your Body!

**Author's Note: Watch out for the 'little things'. They'll all add up eventually ;P**

**Chapter 5: Clothes Stay On Your Body!**

Link's eyes shifted in their sockets twice before he spluttered a cough and snapped awake. His eyes tried to focus but all he saw were dizzy stars, so he groaned and put his hand to feel his forehead. He felt as if he'd been in a stampede of extremely hungry Gorons; his entire back ached and a pounding headache obscured his thoughts. He rubbed his face a little, not even noticing the smell of blood or the red stain on his gauntlet. Finally his vision unfolded and he opened his eyes to discover the sky was no longer blue but black with twinkling diamonds. It was nightfall. Had he really been knocked unconscious for so long? And why did he faint? He didn't remember much of what happened, but none of that seemed important right now. What mattered most was that he and the girl were alive. But where was she?

Link tried to get up on his elbows, but a jerk from his side made him hiss in pain and fall back to the ground. But, it wasn't just the ground. He hadn't noticed before but there had been a blanket draped over him, and his head had been resting on Epona's saddle. He felt lighter than usual, and noticed the only shirt he was wearing was a bloodstained one. His other clothing was neatly folded and placed right beside him. A tightening sensation started to prod his waist, and removed the blanket halfway to see his waist was bandaged firmly. He felt puzzled. Who had bandaged him up? Had it been the girl? How did she know how to tend to such an injury? On the other hand, his cry had woken her from her slumber, as she was sitting cross-legged beside him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Link whipped his head around in surprise and he studied her for a few moments, as if to determine if she were real. "Yes. Uh, did you do all of _this_?" He gestured to his bandaged chest with a slight motion of his head. The girl nodded, obviously feeling very proud of herself and Link smiled weakly. "Thank you. It's actually very comfortable." He rubbed his face and glanced up at the dark sky. "I've been out the whole day, haven't I? I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay," she shrugged. "Waiting wasn't so bad. I watched the clouds make funny faces."

Link cocked an eyebrow. "You waited all day?" He propped himself on his right elbow carefully and leaned on his side. "You must get easily excited."

"…Well, I fell asleep too," she added a minute later.

Link chuckled before looking around. The landscape looked familiar. "Tell me, are we in Hyrule Field?" He looked at her face, her expression clearly confused. "I think we are, but I don't remember what happened."

The girl's eyes lit up right away and she bounced in her seat ecstatically. "Oh! Oh! I do! I do! You see, we were riding on your horse, and you suddenly started screaming and then—you just fell asleep. You fell off your horse too!"

Link looked at Epona with annoyance and frowned. Epona, in all her glory, refused to look anywhere but Link's direction. "So that's why my head hurts." He arched a brow and then noticed a cluster of oak trees nearby. Their bark and branches looked sturdy enough to start a good fire. Evening was upon them, and if they were going to be spending the night out in Hyrule Field, a fire would also be a good way to keep warm and keep some of the smaller monsters at bay.

Link sighed and then spoke. "Hey, can you do me a favour?" At her nod, he continued, "Can you go to those trees over there," he pointed in the direction of the trees, "and take a few armfuls of branches, and bring them back here. Is that okay?"

"Yes Link! I'm excited to help!" She jumped to her feet and took off into the trees.

"Well, that's good to hear," he said to himself. He plopped his head back onto the saddle, resting.

No longer than five minutes later he heard her footsteps getting closer. He propped himself up on his elbow again, and waved her over. But as she got closer, Link's mouth gaped open at the sight of her wobbling over to him.

"I got you the branches!"

"Yeah, it looks like you brought back the whole forest," Link blinked. She was carrying a whole lot more than someone of her size looked to be able to handle. How much of the tree did she take down? From where Link laid, it looked like she had enough branches to belong to a good third of a tree, maybe even two trees. "Wait, seriously. How did you carry all that?"

She shrugged and placed the wood to his right, between him and her blanket. "Are these all you need?"

He nodded and smiled. "That's perfect; more than enough. Thank you." He extended his arm out for his bag, but sighed when he couldn't reach it. "Could you get that for me? My bag, I mean."

"Of course!" she said, handing it to him swiftly.

He pulled out a bottle of lamp oil and his lamp, refilling it. He placed the bottle back in the bag and set it beside him. He ignited the lamp, feeling its comforting warmth heat his skin. He swiped it over the branches, quickly making a fire. He then put out the lamp and set it beside his bag. "We should be fine sleeping here tonight. You don't mind sleeping on the floor, do you?"

The girl sat in front of the fire, deeply engrossed in its beauty. "No. I always sleep on the floor outside, so I'm fine with it."

Link cocked his head. "But you had a couch back at your treehouse. Didn't you sleep there?"

She widened her eyes. "You sleep on couches?! I thought you just sat on them!"

Link just looked at her in disbelief. She clearly had A LOT to learn. Instead of correcting her, Link only ruffled his hair and rubbed his eyes, yawning as he did so. He gazed at the fire for comfort, but gasped when he saw the girl's finger outstretched to it.

"So pretty…" she mumbled.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Link reached out and grasped her finger just as it entered the flames. She turned to him, surprised by his urgency. "Are you okay? Did it hurt you? Don't you know what fire is?!"

She shook her head and stared at him innocently. "No, but it's so pretty. It's not dangerous!" she laughed joyfully.

Link groaned. "Fire burns skin, wood, leaves and hair. Just about anything it can get its hands on it will or can burn it. It's definitely dangerous, and you shouldn't be throwing your limbs in it like that!" he lectured.

"How can something so beautiful be so evil?" she gasped in horror.

Link shrugged. "It's one of the world's greatest mysteries."

"So… that means I have a burn?" She bit her bottom lip before blurting out, "Does that mean that you will kiss it?"

"Huh?!" he stammered, caught off guard. _Kiss it?_

"Can you kiss it?" She repeated, explaining. "In my dream, I saw a little girl get a cut on her finger. Her mother? Yes—her mother, wrapped it in cloth and kissed it and said it's all better! And the little girl said it didn't hurt anymore!"

Link just sat there, staring at her beyond dumbfounded. He didn't actually know how to respond. Was the girl serious? Did she really want him to kiss her finger? Link scratched the back of his head and mulled it over.

_Should I kiss it? I don't want her to think I'm taking advantage of her... but I mean if it makes her happy. It's not like I'm actually kissing her...not that I would mind._

So he would. He reached for her hand, raised it towards his lips and kissed her finger softly. "There. All better?"

The girl stared unimpressed at her index finger. "Hmm, no difference," she mumbled before looking away.

Link smiled as he watched her retreat to her blanket, sitting on it and curiously examining her finger. He decided it was a good time to look at the wound as it should've stopped bleeding by now. He slowly removed the bandaged cloth and slid off his shirt, tossing it beside his other garments and bag. Link winced at the wound and the feel of the cold air brushing against his chest. Nevertheless, he took note of the injury. Sadly it was a deep cut, but it would heal in time. He clenched his teeth in annoyance. How had he let his guard down enough for something like this to happen?_ I should've known better._

"Oh. Your body is so hard!"

"Huh?" Link realized something—the girl had been poking his bare abdomen. She felt around his chest and up his arms and cooed. "What're you doing?" he burst into laughter, catching her off guard.

She looked dazed and bore her gold eyes into his. "Why is it hard like rock?"

Link chuckled._ Is this girl for real?_ "They're muscles. I use them a lot," he explained calmly as he guided her hands away for her own sake.

"I use mine a lot and I don't look like that," she pouted.

Link laughed again. "Yes, but you're a girl. And, you don't use them in the same way I do."

"Oh… It's really pretty."

"Did you just call me pretty?" Link arched a brow, semi-amused.

"Yes," she grinned.

Link laughed again and then nodded. "Thank you, I suppose."

"Why did you take your clothes off?"

"Because I have an injury, and I needed to examine it," he said as he rewrapped the cloth around his chest.

"Oh." She didn't say anything else, much to Link's surprise.

A minute later, he said, "Hey, let's get some more sleep, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." She walked over to her blanket and lay still underneath it.

Link sighed and slept on his uninjured side, thankful she was finally quiet. After about five minutes, he heard footsteps again. He moaned, rubbing his eyes. "What're you doing now?"

"Nothing. Just taking off my clothes."

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight," he said obliviously, falling back into a light slumber. It took a whole half minute before he realized what she had said. _Did she say she was taking her clothes off?_ He looked to his right and gasped when he saw her bronze back completely exposed, nothing covering the front. He gulped, frozen with tense shock. She then turned to him, unaware of what she was doing. Before she could completely expose herself, Link shielded his eyes and managed to shout, "What are you doing?!"

"What?!" she cried, confused. "Is something wrong?!"

"Why did you take your clothes off?!" Link cried out, his face turning red.

"Because _you did_," she pointed out matter-of-factly.

Link groaned. This was not good. How would he go about explaining something like this to her? He was shy enough around beautiful women that her being nude in front of him was enough to jumble his thoughts. It seemed simple was the way to go. "Um! Well...it's...um, fine because I'm a boy. Boys can take off their shirts, and, uhh, sleep without them. But girls can't!"

"Well that's entirely unfair! What makes it okay for boys to be free but not girls?!" she squawked in disapproval.

Link silently laughed at the ludicrousness of the situation. "It is in some ways. It's just, um, our chests are… very different."

The girl looked down at hers and then looked at Link's. "Oh, I see. They are very different. My chest is round, and yours is flat!"

Link still shielded his eyes, laughing to himself so hard his gut and wound were starting to throb. "Yes. Our chests are very different. And besides, I'm injured! You're not!"

"You can only have your shirt off if you're injured then?" She titled her head to the side looking rather perplexed.

Link silently knocked himself over the head in his mind. _All_ _my fault._

She continued to speak, much to his dismay. "Is my chest ugly? Is that why you don't like it?"

"No! No!" he exclaimed. _What to say? What to say?_ "It's not ugly at all! It's just...it's the rules! That's all!"

She gasped, "The rules?! Well, why didn't you say so?"

"Yes..it's part of a...uh...sacred code," Link rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his words.

"Oooooooh. Well, for the "sacred code", I will put my clothes back on."

Link heard more footsteps, and after about a minute she cried out, "Goodnight Link!" She then whispered, "Thank you for telling me the sacred code." And finally, _finally_ she went to sleep.

Link uncovered his eyes and glanced at her, seeing a white cloth atop her chest and sighed with relief. It was like talking to a baby. They just did everything you did.

_She is definitely staying in Kakariko. _And with that, he once again drifted off into deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6: Traitor

**Thank you SheikahLover for beta-proofing this story! :) :) :)**

**-o0o0o-**

**Chapter 6: Traitor**

The sun had just peeked into the eastern horizon, melting the dark blue sky into tranquil lavender. Meanwhile the stars still twinkled as the peacefulness of morning still slept on Hyrule. The lavender sky mingled with orange and pink colours, painting a sunrise off into the distance. Fresh dew glistened in the emerald hills and this was the time the young woman decided to awaken.

She opened her eyes and smiled, feeling refreshed. She stretched her arms and yawned, gazing up at the sky. How beautiful the sight was. Her thoughts were interrupted however by her growling stomach. She quickly realized she was terribly hungry. "I haven't eaten in days," she whispered to herself. She looked around hoping to find something she could eat. Luckily enough, she soon found a grove of trees with red apples dangling just waiting to be harvested and eaten. It looked to be a few minutes away from them, but even if Link woke up he would easily be able to see her.

As she got up, she turned to Link. While seeing him snooze on the floor, she couldn't help but laugh. He looked so cute, obviously cherishing his nap, but she couldn't help but wonder if his injuries were still bothering him. Before heading to the apple tree, she decided to check out his wound. She clunked down beside him, and slightly pulled back on his blanket, exposing his bare chest. She lightly touched his wrapped hip, and a groan escaped his lips. Even in his sleep, the wound hurt enough for him to notice. She bit her lip, and placed a hand on his forehead and kissed it. _Feel better._ She smiled and headed off to the grove.

**-o0o0o-**

Link's eyes fluttered and opened to the wet, foggy world around him. Gold light peered out of the peach coloured sky and snowy clouds. It nestled softly on the green fields, accentuating the morning dew on each blade of grass. At that moment Hyrule Field looked like a haven sent by the Goddesses.

Link yawned and stretched, forgetting his injury which made him flinch. While it didn't hurt as much as yesterday, it still needed mending. Link cursed himself. He should have known better then to stretch like that, even though it felt really good. He groaned before removing his bloodstained gauntlets and placed them beside his clothes. He was now able to get up on both elbows, which was a good sign. That meant he was healing, and the sooner he was better the sooner he would be able to find Prince Ralis.

He looked around the campsite, and saw Epona rolling in the grass. Link smiled. He and Epona shared a special connection ever since Fado's mare Sicilia had died from fatigue giving birth to Epona. From then on, Link cared for her as she didn't have a mother, and comforted her when she was lonely. Epona had always had a bit of separation anxiety. He was like her guardian, her best friend, in more ways than one. The two shared a special bond that wasn't typically found in a relationship between a swordsman and their mare.

But Link then noticed something was missing. To be specific, the girl wasn't in her makeshift bed. His eyes widened. The thin tan sheet laid crumpled on the ground, meaning she had gotten up some time before him. Had more people come after her?

By instinct Link reached for his sword and shield, holding them close as he surveyed the open field. His well-trained eyes scanned each area looking for any signs of a previous or fairly recent attack. But when he looked off into the enclosed area of trees, and saw a figure emerge from them, he dropped his weapons in relief. It was the girl, and she was walking back towards the campsite. In her arms she carried two apples, one half eaten already. When she saw Link, she grinned widely and shouted. "Hey!"

He smiled and waved to her. She plopped down beside him, giving the wet grass a crunch, before handing him an apple. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Yes," he mouthed and took the fruit from her hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she answered cheerily.

They ate in silence for about a minute until she broke it. "I'm sorry. You know about last night?" she started off weakly.

Link chuckled. "It's fine. I mean, you didn't do it on purpose. Don't worry about it so much."

She hid her face behind her empty hand. "I embarrassed myself. I'm such a fool."

"You are not. There's no need to stress about something that already happened," he proposed calmly. "We all make mistakes and we learn from them. Otherwise, we wouldn't know anything at all."

She looked at him through her fingers, still flustered, but his soothing eyes reassured her. She sighed and nodded.

Link bit into his apple, taking a moment to think his next words through. "So, how did you know how to stop the bleeding?" he asked as he chewed.

She put the apple into her hands and gazed at it, thinking. "Well, I had a dream, or a vision, if I can recall." She licked her lips, collecting her thoughts. "There was a little girl and her mother in a library. They were talking about princess training, I think..." she stopped for a minute to survey him. She looked like she didn't know if she should continue with her explanation.

Link arched an eyebrow and nodded, motioning for her to continue. He was confused by the words "princess training" but he wanted her to continue with her explanation.

When seeing him nod, she smiled and gained some much needed confidence. "The little girl cut her finger from the pages, and her mother told her how to stop the bleeding," she explained, a small blush coloring her cheeks. "Then, I woke up from the dream. I felt like I then knew how to treat your injury, so I got started." Her eyes then met his gaze. "They also mentioned something about a fairytale. There was a hero and a villain, and a man named Ganon..." she shook her head. "That's all I can remember."

Link listened closely to her story, trying to visualize her vision. "Did you say Ganon?" He asked a minute later. She nodded. "Hmm, that's interesting." He pursed his lips together, thinking deeply. After a couple of seconds, he relaxed his expression. "You've regained some of your memory, haven't you?"

She nodded, surprised. "How did you know?"

He studied her, smiling softly. "I can tell by the way you look at things. You know what they are, you have knowledge. Your speech is also clearer than yesterday. You know what certain things are. Like," he held up his apple, "what is this?"

"An apple?" she mumbled.

"What colour is it?"

"Red?" she questioned, annoyed.

"What kind of red?" Link egged on, half-smiling at her annoyance.

She mirrored his actions. "What is this? Trivia?"

"See? Like that," he laughed. "You speak like an educated teenager, not a three-year old."

She gasped. "I spoke like a child?"

He cocked his head, a light blushing staining the tips of his ears. "Well, no. But you didn't know anything about anything."

She smiled. "Like my clothes?"

He chuckled. "Yes, like your clothes." He poked her arm. "They stay on your body!"

She rolled her eyes and shoved him away, laughing. "Shut up."

They laughed for a bit more, and Link ruffled his hair. "Do you remember anything about yourself? Like your name? Or where you come from?" He was hoping she would remember more. Even if she didn't remember where she was from yet, remembering her name would be a major step forward for both of them.

Regretfully, she bit her lip. "No." She shook her head sadly. "All I know are basic things. But I don't remember who I am, or where I'm from, or how old I am. I have no clue." She sighed, dejected, and stared at the ground.

Link tapped his chin in thought. "Well, let's give you a name, hmm? So I have something to call you?"

"That'd be fine," she nodded.

"How about Sasha? Or Danielle?"

She wrinkled her nose. "No, something named after nature. Like, _Ciel_."

"Siell-what?"

She raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised. "You don't know what _Ciel_ means?" He shook his head. "It means sky," she explained. "Oh. How about_ Luna_, that means moon," she explained before he could ask.

"What language is that?" Link scratched the back of his head, confused.

"I'm not sure. I just know it," she shrugged.

Link smiled. That explanation was fine for now. "Sure. Well, I like sky. We'll call you Sky until we find out your real name, okay?"

She smiled. "That's fine."

Link finished his apple, tossing the core to Epona. She neighed and happily ate it, nudging him in thanks. He reached over to his bag and pulled out a purple potion. He would drink it now and rest, so by the afternoon he would be semi-healed. As he uncorked the bottle, a rotten odor drifted through the air, rudely alerting Sky and Epona.

"Oh my goodness! What is that?" Sky screamed as she struggled to cover her nose and mouth with her hands. Epona, meanwhile, neighed in agreement and backed away.

Link's nose twitched in disgust, "A healing potion." He explained. "I really didn't want to take it before, but it'll make me better before we continue to Kakariko." He held his nose shut with his right hand, and used his left hand to tilt the bottle towards his lips. He forced the liquid down his throat, gagging as he did so. Once done, he dropped the bottle back in his bag and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, shaking his head in disgust. "Yuck. I'd rather vomit than drink that again."

Sky waved at the air, trying to fan away the scent, "You poor thing. It must taste like rotten fruit. Ugh."

Link coughed, followed by a sneeze. "Sky, the funny thing is if you drink it when you're in perfect health, it actually damages your health."

"That's how bad it is?!"

"Yeah." He laid back down onto his makeshift sheets and placed his head on the saddle, closing his eyes and relaxing. He inhaled deeply, planning out his day. _Rest. Wake up. Go to Kakariko. Heal. Leave her there with Renado. Stay night there or continue on with the task assigned by the Zoras? Should I go to Zora's Domain first or Hyrule Castle?_ A voice plunged into his thoughts, and a wave of annoyance flashed across his face. He peeled his right eye open and glanced at Sky, who was still talking.

"And we can go explore in the forests and stuff. Just you and I, and your horse! Oh, doesn't that sound like fun?" She excitedly looked at Link, who didn't look all too excited himself. "Oh, Link, are you going back to sleep?"

He nodded. "I need to get a little more strength before we head to Kakariko. I don't want to fall off Epona again."

Sky blinked. "Oh—right. I'm sorry." She stroked her long auburn hair, twirling the curls in-between her fingers. "Oh! Link! Where is Kakariko? And why are we going there?"

Link sighed, but did not open his eyes. "Because they have a hot spring there that heals injuries very quickly. And it'll provide you shelter."

"Provide me shelter?" Sky repeated his words, confused. "Well, you're staying with me, aren't you?" She questioned as she leaned forward to hear his response.

But Link didn't answer. Inside, he could feel her disappointment, but he knew that leaving her in Kakariko was for the best. She would only get hurt and get in the way, and that's how he got into this mess in the first place. He sighed and rolled onto his side, drifting off into sleep.

**-o0o0o-**

_He was consumed by cold darkness. Trapped in a stone cell, he banged his fists hard against the rock hard walls, screaming for help. He was on the verge of panic. He didn't know where he was, or what was going on. It was like being trapped in the Hyrule Castle Dungeons all over again, but this time there was no one to rescue him. He stopped pounding, panting heavily, and slipped down onto the dirty floor. He felt like vomiting. His vision was getting hazy. He didn't feel himself._

_He took a deep breath and told himself to relax. He was shaking violently. He put his hands to his face to warm up. However, as he removed them, he found spots of blood on his palms. He rubbed it on his clothing, touching his face again. He clenched his hands into fists and grinded his teeth._

_'Who did this?' He thought._

_"I did."_

_Link jumped and looked around. What Link saw froze him on the spot. To put it in words, he saw himself as a figure he loathed: Dark Link. Dark Link was the exact version of Link, but his eyes were blood red and his entire colouring, skin included, was sheer black._

_"You," Link breathed, feeling his blood run cold._

_Dark Link smiled cunningly. "Me. I believe I have some unfinished business with you." His voice was abnormally deep, and dripped with death._

_Link narrowed his eyes, "Business? What business?" He barked harshly._

_Dark Link's smile faded in a flash as he leaned forward to grab Link's throat, forcing him up on the nearest wall. "You have something I want. I need. I—" he shuddered. "Crave."_

_Link didn't struggle against his grip, but glared at him with fierce sapphire eyes. "What?"_

_"You," He tossed Link across the dusty floor, a heavy thud coming from the stone._

_Link lay there, trying to analyze what was happening. 'What does he want with me? What am I to him?' He groaned, and pushed himself to his feet. He stood strong and tall looking directly at the evil creature before him. "What do you mean?"_

_Dark Link clapped his hands together and laughed. "I need you, Link. You and I have the power to control the Triforce. Together, we could accomplish anything." He walked towards him slowly. "You and I are the same. We are one."_

_Link growled and roared. "We will never be the same!"_

_Dark Link circled him slowly, playing with him. "Ah, but we are already, Link. I am inside you. I am a part of you." He stopped behind him and put his hand on Link's left shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I am you."_

_Link pushed him away and turned, only to find that he was not there. He looked from side to side, eyes wide and his breath short. "You are a demon. I will never join you."_

_"Ah, but you already have." Link turned around quickly seeing Dark Link before him. "I am your shadow, Link. Your evil thoughts. The Goddesses say you are pure, but I know the real truth." He put a hand on Link's cheek, almost affectionately. He leaned in and said, "You are a traitor."_

_Link closed his eyes, angrier than ever, and threw a punch at Dark Link, straight to the face. "NO!"_

_Dark Link easily caught it and twisted the ligament. Link cried out in pain. "You are weak!" He smiled. "But in time you will become stronger. Until our next meeting, Link." He let go of Link's hand forcefully and drifted ghost-like through the cell bars, his red eyes never leaving Link's form. He raised his hands before him and chanted._

_Link realized what he was doing, and threw himself at the bars screaming. A huge wave of darkness hit him, and everything stopped._

**-o0o0o-**

"NO!" Link shot straight up, panting and sweating. His eyes fluttered open as he looked around. He wasn't trapped inside a dungeon but still outside in the heart of Hyrule Field. He sighed loudly. It was just a dream. Link slowly put his left hand to his face, breathing heavily into it. He felt a shiver go down his spine, sending chills throughout his body. His hand slid over his mouth, and he looked ahead with fear etched across his face. Only then did he notice his Triforce was burning, more than it usually did. He stared at it and gulped.

_I am not him. We are not the same. I...I am not a traitor._

He shook his head, cold sweat falling from his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then stood up for the first time in hours, his blankets falling to his feet. It seemed the potion had worked its magic, as the pain in his side was now merely a cramp. He removed the wrap at his waist to see the wound was no longer bleeding, and was starting to heal slowly. Link sighed with relief. _Well, that's something good_. He looked to his right and saw a crumpled blanket, and Epona over by a tree, enjoying her spare time in the endless green field. _Wait, where's Sky?_

He looked straight ahead and nodded. As he walked forward, he tossed his wrap beside his other clothes, which weren't there. Link blinked. _Where are my clothes? _He then remembered that over the grassy hill to the north there was a large stream filled with plenty of fresh drinkable water. _Maybe Sky's there._ He continued up and over the hill, and saw below the rounded, sandy cliff was the stream, his clothes, and Sky beside it. He took in a breath and proceeded forward. "Hey!"" he shouted, hoping to capture her attention.

"Ah!" Startled, she stopped washing his green tunic and turned around. "Link! You're awake!" She looked at the tunic and back up at him again. "Um, I washed your shirt for you."

"Oh, um, thank you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck guiltily. "You really didn't have to—"

"No! I wanted to!" she shouted, jumping to her feet. "Besides, who wants to run around in bloody clothes all day?" She faked a laugh." Not me!" She continued to ramble aimlessly as she scrubbed his tunic. "What's wrong?"

Link realized he had been staring ahead in thought and looked at her. The dream had really done a number on him. Usually, he would retaliate from nightmares and the sort effortlessly, as they were dreams and usually had no meaning. But this one? He felt a chill tickle his bones as it crept down his spine as he recalled the recent memory. This one had him shaken, and he couldn't figure out why. "It's nothing." His eyes glazed over the sandy ground, "Nothing important."

Sky shook her head gently, concerned. "No, something's wrong. You look scared." She stood and touched her fingers to Link's cheek and he flinched. "You're hot...and sweaty. Did you have a bad dream?"

"You could say that," he coughed lightly.

She tilted his chin and stared into his blue eyes, hers hypnotizing him. "It's fine. It was just a dream." She caressed his cheek. "You're fine."

Link grabbed her hand and held it. "Thanks. I needed some reassurance." There was a lot more Link could say, but he decided to keep quiet. He didn't want to worry Sky anymore then he had already.

Sky smiled and let go of his hand, returning to the wet cloth. "So, your injury is getting better?" she nodded to his waist.

Link gave a small smile and glanced at his wound. "Yes. That potion really did the trick. Of course, the hot spring will be better."

"I think anything would be better than that foul-smelling stuff." She finished scrubbing his tunic and then handed the wet material to him. "Here you go! All clean. Just hang it over the fire and you should be fine." She gave a friendly smile and walked towards the oak tree beside the stream where the rest of his clothes were sprawled out.

Link looked at the wet cloth in his hands and sighed. He grasped it tightly and walked back up the hill, igniting a fire on the fresh wood. He created a hanger system made out of sticks—a rather sad looking one at that—and let his wet tunic hang dry above the fire.

Minutes passed as he watched the flames dance on the firewood, thankful he felt the unease in his chest slowly fade away. When he started to feel more himself, he noticed the discomfort of his clothes and hair glued to his sweat-clad body. Since his clothes were being washed, i. He removed his pants and boots, revealing his leather undershorts underneath. He stood back up and walked to the stream again, catching Sky by surprise as she knelt to the earth, drowning his collared shirt in the stream.

"Link! You're in your underwear!" she stammered, startled by the sight.

Link blushed and released a guilty smile. "Yeah," he spoke slowly, "you don't mind if I bathe here, right? I'm pretty grimy. I don't want to put on my clean clothes just to make them all dirty again."

She stood up, looked him up and down, and grinned. "I suppose you are pretty dirty. The water might be good for that gash too," Sky nodded to his wound. "As long as you don't take your shorts off, I don't mind," she said teasingly.

"Look who's talking," he smirked good-naturedly.

Sky smiled, delight his sense of humor was returning. She laughed, amused by his teasing. "It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know?" Link shrugged. "Link, you're never going to let that go, are you?"

He chuckled and winked at her, simply saying, "nope." And with that, he sped off and dove gracefully into the crystal water, leaving barely a splash behind him. When his head broke the surface, his hair was no longer dirty blonde but a soft brown and he had a relaxed smile on his face.

Sky giggled, shouting from her place on the sandy banks. "Having fun?"

Link looked to her and grinned, showing off those perfect, pearly whites. "Uh-huh!" He splashed playfully at her. "Why don't you join me?"

She looked at the water unappealingly, then shook her head, her scarlet locks mimicking her. "No, I can't. I'm much too busy."

Link shrugged. "Suit yourself!" and he dove into the crystal water below him.

Sky smiled to herself. _Out of all the people in the world I get paired with him. Thank you, gods..._


	7. Chapter 7: Who Am I?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you Legendary Legend Layer for the review! I really appreciate it! :) More coming soon!**

**PS: I'm editing the part in chp. 5 where "Sky" burns her finger. I've had an idea and it wouldn't make sense to keep that part in. So yeah... :) it never happened bahaha! Also, this chapter contains graphic violence O.O so be warned.**

**Thanks to SheikahLover for being my beta! :)**

**-o0o0o-**

**Chapter 7: Who Am I?**

The afternoon had been extraordinarily sunny, thus shortening the drying time of Link's clothes. He and Sky sat around the fire on their blankets, staring into the flaming pit. A lingering silence wandered between them.

Sky cleared her throat. "So, um, Link, what exactly are we doing after this?"

Link blinked, breaking his gaze from the fire. He shook his golden locks and looked up to the twilight sky, and sighed. "Well, I've planned that we'll pack up and head off to Kakariko." He pointed to a bridge beside the hill they were atop. "We'll be staying there for the night with some old friends of mine."

Sky put a hand on his bare shoulder. "Link, I'm coming with you after that, right?"

Link looked to the ground. "Um, Sky, I think it would be best if you stay out of the way for now."

She removed her hand from his shoulder and intertwined her own. "Yes," she stammered. "But I feel that when I'm with you, I remember things. I feel like there's something about you." She shook her head, trying to straighten out her thoughts. "I don't know why, but your presence helps me remember things. And, I don't want to lose it so soon! I'm afraid I'll forget everything again, Link!" Her voice started to rise. "I want to keep remembering! I don't want it to end!" She put a hand on his cheek, turning him to her, gazing into his blue eyes. "Not yet, Link. Please, not yet."

Link removed her hand and stared ahead. "I'll think about it." He looked back down at the flaming pit, reaching a hand out to his garments. "Hey! My clothes are dry now!" He smiled. "It looks like we can get going now."

Sky stood up, picked up the blankets, and nestled them into Epona's saddle, then placed the heavy saddle onto her back. Link, slipping on his green tunic, walked over to her and helped her only to return back to his spot and tie on his various belts and slide his weapons over his back. He then approached Sky, his fists on his hips and threw on a huge, goofy smile. "Well! We're all set!"

Sky gaped at him, blinked three times, and fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny?" He inquired, curious.

Sky pointed to him, her other arm around her waist as she fell to her knees, her laugh chimed through the air. "Nice pants!"

Link cocked his head, peered down in confusion and gasped loudly. He had forgotten his pants and boots. He stood before Sky with his tunic and hat on, along with the rest of his gear strapped to his back, but while wearing his undershorts. Link grimaced and sighed. _What a way to start the day_. He rolled his eyes and walked back to the campfire, slipping on his tan pants and tucking them into his brown leather boots. He turned back to her. "How about now?" he asked rather coyly.

Still giggling, she nodded. "That looks about right." She laughed again.

Link narrowed his eyes and blushed wildly. "Hey! You can't say anything Miss I'm-going-to-take-my-clothes-off-in-front-of-a-stranger!"

Sky stopped laughing, and placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes as well. "That's not fair. I wasn't in my right mind! YOU, however, are!"

Link grinned and waved a hand dismissing her comment, "Sure, sure. I'm only kidding." He walked beside her and peered up to the violet sky, silver sparkles awakening in the newly found dark. The sun was only starting to set, which would indicate that they would reach Kakariko by nightfall. Link then walked towards Epona and patted her saddle. "So Sky, front or back?"

Sky cocked her head, confused. "What?"

"Do you want to sit in front of me or behind me?"

"Um, behind you?" she murmured, her tone almost sounding more like a question than an answer.

Link nodded and pushed himself unto the auburn leather seat, settling himself in the big saddle. "Hop on."

Sky put her foot into the stirrup, and clumsily eased her way up. Luckily, her height was an advantage. She clung onto Link's waist, although they hadn't moved. "Are we going yet?"

Link smiled. "Are you afraid? I'll go slowly if you want."

Sky nodded. "That would be nicer. Not slow, but not as fast as before."

Link nodded and took control of the reins, holding them loosely in his left hand. With a tap of his feet to Epona's side, she started off at a trot, getting herself into a canter. He felt Sky's grip tighten. He looked over his shoulder to face her. "Hey, relax. You won't fall off." He flashed a smile and looked forward. Then he had an idea. "Hey, switch seats with me for a minute."

The bronze color drained from Sky's face. "Huh?"

"C'mon, just for a second." Link put Epona to a halt. "Trust me."

Sky bit her lip and stared at him for a moment. She then sighed and gestured him to move over. Link easily slipped off the horse, and then slid up behind her.

Sky whimpered. "Link, I'm nervous. What if I fall off?"

Sky felt Link's arms stride past her waist, holding the reins. Feeling so close to him, a stranger, made her a bit anxious, but she liked it. Even though he was technically a stranger, there was a good aurora and humbleness about him. She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning back on his chest.

Link looked fondly at the girl practically in his arms and smiled. "Comfortable?"

"Quite actually," she mumbled. "So, what is the purpose of me sitting in front?" She watched him, waiting for a reply.

"I'm going to show you something. It'll ease your nerves." He clicked his tongue and tapped Epona sharply with his inside foot, the quarter horse springing into an easy canter. Link felt Sky tense in his arms, and with his right hand, gently touched her arm. "Relax. Sit up." She obeyed. "Now, close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?! I'm not closing my eyes! I'll definitely fall off and—"

"Trust me," Link said gently. He looked around her shoulder and her bright golden eyes glared at him. He said nothing, but his calm blue eyes and small smile reassured her. She took a deep breath, and reluctantly closed her eyes. Link placed her hands on the front of the seat, helping her keep balance. After a couple of seconds he said, "How do you feel now?"

"Terrified," she hissed with her eyes still closed.

"That's it?" Link laughed. "Just fear?"

Sky hesitated before responding. "I feel… happy. It's something about the movement."

Link chuckled. "Good." He put his hands on her bare arms and whispered gently, "Now, you're going to have to trust me. You trust me, don't you?" She nodded. "Good." He slowly raised her hands from the horn and put them out beside her, forming a shape that resembled the letter T. Link still had hold of her arms for balance, however.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Sky asked, sounding a tad impatient.

Link laughed. "No! Don't open them yet! They're closed right?" He looked around her to check. Sky's right eye popped open. "Sky," he said in a warning tone, which made her groan as she closed them again. He slowly let go of her arms, leaving her in the air on her own. Link reached for the reins again.

"How do you feel now?"

They were both riding in Hyrule Field along the sunset. A strong breeze was catching them every so often, as the golden rays of the sun shimmering underneath the violet clouds and above the emerald fields as the fir trees glistened in the distance. It was truly a marvelous sight.

"I feel like an angel! I feel like I'm flying," she giggled. "I'm really flying." As she said that, Epona stumbled on the earth, lurching Sky forward, completely off balance. Link wrapped his arm around her waist to help her up.

"Are you alright?" His grip around her waist tightened. Link seriously hoped her previous fear hadn't increased because of the little tremor. She was doing so well before, and Link hoped she would continue to do so.

Sky turned back to him, her cheeks flushed. "Uh-huh, but that was embarrassing." When he smiled, she felt her heart drop. She didn't notice it until now, but Link truly was handsome.

"Uh." She quickly whipped her head around, not looking back at Link anymore or letting go of the horn for the rest of the trip to Kakariko.

**-o0o0o-**

When they arrived in Kakariko Village, it was already nightfall, and the village was like a ghost town. Wind was running in like a storm, and the rumble of Death Mountain was never-ending. Tumbleweeds drifted across the road, and the only lights seen in the village were from the Moon and the lights emanating from the inside of Renado's home.

Link hopped off Epona, offering a hand to Sky, helping her down. Link left Epona by the Eldin Spring, letting her help herself to the warm water. Link threw his arms open and bellowed, "Welcome to Kakariko Village."

Sky walked forward, and buried her bare feet into the ground. "Hmm, clay and mud. A lot of clay and mud…" She looked to Renado's house and cocked her head. "This is a very strange place, Link… it's… very … empty." She walked over to a dead tree and patted its rough exterior. "Almost like death happened here."

Link winced. "That's because it did."

Sky turned to him, surprised. "What?"

Link briskly walked over to her, also looking up at the tree. "About two years ago, monsters from the Twilight Realm entered ours, and destroyed many towns and lives. Kakariko was one of the unlucky victims."

Sky frowned. "Where did everyone go?"

Link looked down. "They were killed or fled. Everyone is gone except for three Hylians: Renado, the chief shaman, his daughter Luda, and Barnes, the bomb shop owner." He looked to her, seeing her sad expression. "The village itself has been livelier lately though, thanks to the Gorons." He put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, let's go tell Renado we're here." She nodded and followed him into the home.

Renado was polishing the wooden statue above the cellar when Link entered. The tall man turned around, and threw his arms open. "Ah Link! How wonderful it is to see you again!" Renado dropped the rag onto the clay floor, and welcomed Link with a short hug and handshake.

Link nodded his head toward Sky. "This, Renado, is Sky. She's a new friend of mine."

"Hello," Sky nodded behind him.

"Sky, it is a pleasure to meet any friend of Link's. I am Renado." Renado stuck out his hand and shook hers firmly.

"It's very nice to meet you. I am so sorry about your village."

Link smacked his head with his palm, letting it slide down his face. "Sky, let's not bring that up, okay?"

She looked at him confused, her mouth in the shape of the letter O. She clamped it shut and blushed fiercely. "I'm sorry."

Renado smiled warmly. "It is fine. My daughter is safe, and I cannot ask for anything more." He turned to Link. "So, what brings you both to Kakariko?"

Link began. "I've been sent on a task by the Zoras to locate Prince Ralis, and I ended up meeting up Sky on the way. We needed a place to stay for the evening and we weren't too far from here. We were hoping we would be able to spend the night. And," Link glanced at Sky then whispered to Renado, "I need to talk to you about something, in private. Later." Renado nodded, and Link continued on. "Is it alright if we stay at the Inn and use the nearby hot spring? I injured myself as well."

Renado clapped his hands, "Anything for the Hero of Hyrule. You may stay as long as you like." Renado removed a small key from his pocket and gave it to Link. "This is the key to the Inn. I hope you enjoy your visit."

Link nodded. "Thank you, Renado. C'mon, Sky," he said, and headed out the door.

Sky followed behind him before turning around to say "thank you." She followed Link to a big building across the street where ripped banners were hanging from the door and adjacent posts. As Sky followed Link inside the dark building, she said, "Are there any lights in here?"

At that moment, a warm light came from inside the chandelier above with Link smiling beside a light gear switch. Sky smiled to him. "Thanks, Link." She followed him up a winding staircase, looking around. The Inn was torn apart. Tables and chairs were smashed and turned over; shards of broken glass hung from the only hanging chandelier and covered the floor. Posters and various colorful tapestries were ripped and faded, and the entire first floor smelled of sawdust. Although it was very messy, it was also very warm and comforting, in a homey kind of way. Sky then had a thought. "Wait. Didn't Renado say something about you being a hero, Link?"

Link stopped walking and turned around to face Sky. "Oh! That?" He laughed nervously. "Um, yeah, Renado jokes around a lot. He's got quite the sense of humor. I'm not actually a hero." He rubbed the back of his neck and quickly looked away, avoiding Sky's confused gaze.

When they reached the top floor, Sky walked into a room filled with five beds, two of which were squished or broken up by the wooden beams emanating from the ceiling. Sky plopped herself on a clean bed, relaxing in it. "He didn't seem like the kind of man who jokes around a lot though. He seemed pretty serious too when he mentioned it."

Link shrugged. "A lot of people aren't who they seem. You can never judge someone by their outer appearance alone." He questioned himself for a moment, wondering why he was uncomfortable letting people know he was the Hero of Hyrule. Link knew it would be a trait most people would brag loudly about, but Link had no desire to. He wanted people to like him for himself and not because of the title he sported. Link sighed and then removed his boots and hat along with his tunic and chainmail.

"Sky, listen," he began, "I'm going to go talk to Renado and then bathe. You're more than welcome to use the hot spring above the Inn here, or just relax." He pointed to the stairs leading up to the rooftop hot springs.

Sky nodded. "I'll go bathe later. I'm a bit tired right now."

Link nodded and made his way out of the room, leaving the Inn. He crossed the pathway and returned to Renado's home, knocking twice. A deep voice came from within and Link entered the home. Renado was sitting there, before his statue, ready to give Link his full attention.

"So, young hero, what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

Link sat down in front of him, crossing his legs. "Well, you know that girl, Sky? It's actually not her real name, and I have no idea who she is, but neither does she. The children from Ordon and I were in a sacred forest—"

"You mean the Sacred Grove?" Renado corrected him with a grin.

Link raised an eyebrow. "You know about the Sacred Grove?"

"There are many secrets I know about Hyrule." He nodded. "But yes, Link, do continue."

"Well, we were in the Sacred Grove, and Beth stole a necklace from this treehouse." Link then provided Renado with a detailed account of the necklace, the layout of the treehouse and the return to Ordon—only he made sure to omit the part of the angry parents. "I then received a letter from the Zoras saying that Prince Ralis has been kidnapped or is missing. They've asked me to go and look for him." He paused to take a breath. Renado urged him to continue when he was ready.

"On the way, I stopped by the Sacred Grove to return the necklace, and Sky appears from nowhere. Apparently she was living in that treehouse for years. She also told me that every two moons these men from another land come by and take items from her that she must retrieve for them—"

"She does have a foreign accent," Renado mused, interrupting Link.

Link agreed with the older man. "Yes! Well, almost coincidentally, these men show up and they're not your average soldiers. They were seven feet high, and their skin was a little lighter than hers. They had black symbols tattooed into their chests, and spoke this rough, weird language—"

"What color were their eyes?"

"Um, the leader had gold ones." Link mused, recalling the event and battle. "I think the other men were brown."

It took Renado a minute to respond. "Hmm, they sound like the Gerudo to me."

"The Gerudo? But I thought they disappeared hundreds of years ago?" Link questioned.

Renado tapped his chin with fingers. "They are known to be extinct, but you never know, some could still be alive. The only flaw is that the Gerudo were entirely women. She could very well be closely related." They were silent a bit more, Renado staring at the floor in deep thought. After several minutes he looked back up to Link. "Are you sure she doesn't remember anything from where she's from. Maybe she at least remembers her name? Or perhaps, her age?"

Link cracked his knuckles filling the silence. "Well, she did mention something in another language. It was Luna, I think. She said it means moon."

Renado rubbed his chin. "Hmm, that sounds similar to a language from across the Seas of Summer." He looked at Link seriously. "Just give her a few days, Link, and she may start to remember."

Link rubbed his neck. "That's what I've been meaning to ask you, Renado. You see, Sky is a very nice girl but she's quite a handful. When I was fighting off those men, she kept distracting me and their leader gave me this," he said as he lifted up part of his shirt to show Renado the wound on the left side of his waist.

Renado's eyes widened at the sight of the wound. "That's a deep cut, my boy. The hot spring will heal it for you without a doubt."

Link nodded. "Yes, that's another reason I'm here. But with the task of searching for Prince Ralis, I worry that Sky will only get in the way and get into trouble. Those men will probably also come looking for her in the fields, so I was wondering—"

"If she could stay here with us in Kakariko?" finished Renado for Link.

"It's not a problem, is it?" Link asked rather sheepishly.

Renado shook his head, "Not at all. It'd be wonderful to have another person in the village. Luda would also enjoy having another girl to talk to." He nodded his head to his right, where Luda was sleeping. "Don't worry about waking her. She's a deep sleeper." He turned back to Link. "What will you do with her after your task is complete though?"

Link shrugged, unsure. "I was thinking of bringing her back to Ordon with me, unless she's already recovered. But thank you Renado for all you've done. I'll have to pay you back one of these days."

Renado swiped his hand over Link. "No, I have much to thank you for. You are the Hero of Twilight, after all." He got up and moved over to Luda, standing over her. "I think you should pay a visit to the hot springs before that injury begins to fester, hmm?"

Link nodded and stood. "Thank you." He said, and left the house.

When Link returned to their room at the Inn, he found Sky in her faded dress, her crimson hair dripping wet down her back. She was sitting on the bed next to his, looking out the window. Link walked past her and sat on his own bed, grinning. "Entertained?"

Sky smiled, still fixated on the outside. "Oh yes, the stars are so bright here, and the moon is so big."

"I see you took a bath in the spring." Link noted, trying to continue the conversation.

Sky turned to him. "Oh, it was wonderful, Link! The water was so warm and relaxing! I didn't want to leave!"

Link stood up and removed his shirt, sliding it under the bed along with his other clothes. "That's good to know. I guess I'll go take a quick dip now."

Sky's gaze drifted from his eyes to his waist, a gasp escaping her lips, "Link! It looks awful! Did it get worse?!" She stood up and placed one hand to his wound, while the other on his chest. She examined it, wincing as she did. She looked back up at him. "Does it hurt?"

He shrugged. "Not as much as before. Trust me, I've suffered worse." She raised an eyebrow but Link decided to change the subject, opting for a much lighter tone. "Sky, I'm fine. Trust me." He chuckled aloud, then took her hand from his chest and kissed it respectfully. "I'm fine."

"I believe you! Now let me go. You're making me blush!" She laughed and sat back down on her bed, gazing out the window again.

"As you say, your Highness." Link clicked his tongue, amused.

Sky nodded. "Pshh, Highness to what?"

"Highness to the forest, of course!" he laughed softly.

Sky rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes! I'm the princess of some forest."

Link laughed and walked up the stairs to the roof. "I'll be back soon."

Up on the rooftop, the air was cooler and the wind was rougher, causing Link's hair to rustle dramatically. He climbed up the last few steps, his feet reaching the base of the spring. He removed his pants and undergarments, stepping naked into the hot spring. As he laid his back on a rock, he exhaled a deep breath, a smile escaping his lips. He closed his eyes and lay there, completely relaxed, never wanting to get out. He thought to himself, thinking of the day's events.

_I feel bad about leaving Sky here. She'll be mad at me for doing this, but it's for her own good. I hope she'll understand…_

S_hould I head to the Palace to see Zelda first, or should I seek out the Zoras? I think I'm closer to Zelda, and it'd be nice to pay her a visit. She could probably send out a search party too. That would help a lot._

His thoughts were endlessly random and curious, making it impossible to hear them all at once. He rubbed his face with his wet hands before slipping his head under the hot water. Seconds later, he broke the surface, his blonde hair slicked to his neck. He put his left hand on his waist, not feeling the cramp in his side anymore. He stood in the spring, the water right below his hips, and examined his waist. The wound had already healed, and Link felt quite rejuvenated. He went over to his clothes and shook his body, somewhat getting the water off. In about a minute he was dry, mostly thanks to the wind. He slipped on his underwear and pants, and then walked down the roof to the stairs and back into the bedroom.

As he walked over to his bed, fiddling with his hair, he stopped when he saw Sky and chuckled lightly. She was fast asleep in her sitting position, her head against leaning against the window. Link moved over to her and gently shook her shoulder. "Sky, wake up."

"Humph..." She cracked a sleepy eye open. "Oh. I fell asleep, didn't I?" She said as she yawned. She stretched her arms out and plopped onto her back, her long hair strewn about the mattress. "You're looking better." She nodded to his side. "It's not purple anymore."

Link looked to his waist and frowned. "Well, it's healed, but it left behind a scar."

Sky snorted. "Oh, please. You're a man! So what if you have a scar? I think it makes you look more ferocious." She winked.

Link laughed. "Well, isn't that nice." He heard a grumbling noise, and made note it was his stomach. "Oh, I just realized we haven't eaten since morning. Are you hungry?"

She nodded, "Extremely. I was going to say something, but I didn't want to complain."

Link waved a hand. "Complain? You have to eat you know. It's part of life. C'mon, let's see what they have in the kitchen."

The kitchen didn't have much food but there were fresh Cucco eggs. Link turned on the dusty stove, flames igniting under the metal. He reached under the pantry for a pan and let it warm up for a bit before cracking the eggs onto the side, pouring out the yolk. After about a minute, their meal was ready.

Sky and Link talked about Ordon and Hyrule as they ate, while Sky asked him more questions about Kakariko. After they finished, they put their wooden plates in the only sink, and headed back up to the room, both yawning and dragging their feet. When they reached the room, they lay in their beds, silence eloping around them.

"Um, Link?" Sky yawned softly.

"Yeah?" murmured Link.

"Do you ever wonder what stars are made of?"

Link shifted in his blankets, his head turning to the window, "Sometimes. Uli, a friend of mine from my home village, told me once that stars were all the people who have died, leaving their souls into stars to be remembered by."

"Do you think that's true?" Sky asked, her tone sounding curious but tired.

"I'm not sure," Link trailed off.

"What do you think happens when people die?" Sky mused. "Where do you think they go?"

The warm flames in the fireplace crackled as Link searched for an answer. What does happen when we die?

He licked his lips, thinking over his answer. "I think that we are brought back to life, but as another person. You know, like reincarnation?"

"Yeah." An awkward pause formed between them, compelling Sky to break it. "Goodnight, Link."

"Goodnight, Sky."

**-o0o0o-**

_Adaeze and her mother stood beside an open window, viewing the wet rain forest. Toucans sang and monkeys played in the trees, adding color to the green surroundings. Light poured in through the canopy, into the library, making the wood shine vibrantly._

_Adaeze turned to her mother and smiled. "It's such a beautiful afternoon, isn't it, masa?"_

_Her mother, Marpesia, put an arm around her daughter's waist, pulling her into a hug. "It is darling." She then kneeled to her twelve-year-old daughter's height, and put two hands on her face. Her mother's beautiful features had a tinge of sadness to them, her eyes looking distressed. "Listen to me, coräzon,whatever happens, I will always love you. No matter what, you will always be in my heart."_

_Adaeze's smiling features fell. "What is it,masa? What's wrong?" Suddenly, she heard a disturbance in the distance. She looked to the library's entrance, then back at her mother. "Masa! What's going on?!"_

_Marpesia pulled her daughter into a hug, stroking her hair. "Shh, shh. They won't find us in here."_

_"Who won't find us? What's going on? Is daidai in trouble?"_

_"Hush, my darling. Hush."_

_They embraced for a couple seconds, until they heard pounding on the huge mahogany doors and screaming from outside. Adaeze pulled out of her mother's embrace, surprised. "What is going on?!" Her mother stood still, and a single tear fell from her hazel eyes. Adaeze gasped. "Masa, you're crying."_

_Marpesia nodded. "Despite the law, crying is sometimes inevitable." She swiped it away with a delicate finger, and after that, everything happened so fast._

_Dozens of soldiers broke through the wooden doors, swarming around them like bees. Adaeze screamed when she saw the men, and quickly grabbed her mother's arm, preparing to run, but three men violently grabbed Marpesia away from Adaeze, slapping her and throwing her to the ground._

_She looked up in panic at her daughter. "RUN, ADAEZE! RUN!"_

_They cursed at her and dragged her mother by her hair and out of the library. Once outside, they held her down and tied her wrists with rope, so tightly it dug into her skin, fresh blood blemishing her clean hands._

_Meanwhile, Adaeze ran as fast as she could through the many book aisles, dodging the huge men at any angle they threw themselves at her. As she ran, the men knocked the giant bookshelves down behind them, some grabbing books and throwing them her way as the others were chasing her. She was panting furiously, hearing the men's screams echoing around the library._

_"Get the chicka!"_

_"GET THAT LITTLE BITCH!"_

_Adaeze turned a corner and met a dead end, stopping short._

_"ASAI WANTS THEM DEAD!"_

_'Asai? Asai was my father's best friend! H-he's the one behind this?' She thought to herself._

_Multiple pairs of strong, dark arms suddenly grabbed her, making her panic. She thrashed around, hitting and kicking. But it was no use; the men were far stronger than she was. They thrust her arms behind her, binding her wrists together. They dragged her out by her elbows and once outside, Adaeze saw her mother's exotic face bloody and bruised, her dress ripped and one of her breasts exposed. The image made Adaeze shake with anger. She was terrified, but felt a source of power in her somewhere. Her chest burned as though it were on fire. The men then grunted, and led them down the long, marvelous hallway, past the huge windows, past gold lights and colorful paintings. The red carpet felt plush against Adaeze's bare feet, giving her some comfort._

_They led the two women into the throne room. It was not majestic with light and gold as it always was. Pools of dark liquid covered the marble floor. She soon realized it was blood. Adaeze wanted to scream out in horror, she wanted to cry. But all she felt was numb, as shock enveloped her body._

_As they were forced across the room, Adaeze saw a man in black robes sitting on the throne, his hood covering his face. She soon found herself within ten feet of the man, the pressure on her shoulders forcing her to her knees. She never took her eyes off the man, imagining the horrible things she wanted to do to him. He stood tall, the only part of his face visible was his mouth, which shifted from a frown to a smirk. He nodded to the men behind Adaeze and Marpesia, and Adaeze felt the man's rough hands leave her arms. She gulped as the man reached for his hood, and slowly took it off. She growled when the man was revealed. It was indeed Asai._

_Asai was the king's hand and his best friend. Now, he was standing on the king's throne, his own best friend's blood shed across the room. He was a traitor._

_Asai was a very sinister looking man. He had light grey eyes, very rare for an Amazonian, and olive colored skin. He had a long scar that ran from his right eyebrow to his right nostril, a scar he had received in combat. He had long black hair tied into a loose ponytail, sharp cheekbones, and a thick mouth. His smirk soon turned into a snarl, as he walked towards them. He stopped in front of Marpesia, tilting her chin to look up at him. Her face had no fear written on it, only bravery and strength. Adaeze admired her mother's courage._

_"Marpesia, Queen of Teoxchytul…" he started. A black sword appeared in his right hand, and he held it to her throat. "I am afraid I no longer have any use for you."_

_Marpesia still spoke, and although she was broken inside, her strength never wavered. "Wait. I have one last request."_

_Asai cocked an eyebrow, shocked at her defiance. "You dare interrupt me? What is this last request?"_

_Marpesia glared at him dead in the eyes, her own eyes exploding with intense hatred. "Do not harm my daughter."_

_Asai laughed, "Foolish woman. I suppose though, I should keep this affair somewhat civilized." And with that, he stabbed her right through the chest, letting her die slowly. Adaeze screamed at the sight, and tried to stand up, but the man behind her snatched her by the hair and forced her down, trapping her there._

_"MASA! MASA!"_

_Asai's sword slowly pulled out, fresh blood on the obsidian blade. With a grunt and scream, he quickly sliced at her neck, her head smoothly becoming detached from the rest of her body. The dead body fell sideways, still._

_Adaeze sat there in shock, dazed, no words coming out her mouth. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing. A finger lifted her own chin up, forcing her to look at her parents' killer in the eyes. She grit her teeth and glared into his eyes. She wanted him dead. She wanted to torture him, castrate him, and then hang him. She wanted to set him on fire and let him burn in pain. Asai smiled, returning the glare._

_"This one has power. I can see it in her eyes. She could become very useful in a few years." He looked at the man behind Adaeze. "Take her to Hyrule."_

_Adaeze felt herself lifted up and dragged, except this time she didn't stay calm and still. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her heart crushed. She thrashed her arms and legs, and time seemed to slow down as the man dragged her down the royal staircase. Her chest burned with power, and she suddenly found the strength required to fight off the big man dragging her. She kicked him in the groin, causing him to release her and cry out in pain. She then ran back up the stairs at full speed. She wanted to set Asai on fire. She wanted to smash his big head on metal; she wanted to kill him._

_She reached the top of the staircase, and saw Asai spin around in surprise. She charged at him roaring, and he caught her by the throat with both hands. She felt her life force withering as she struggled to breathe. His grip was far too strong. Asai glared at her in fury. "You think you can kill me, girl?" He laughed. "With what weapon? Your bare hands?" He threw his head back and laughed. "You're nothing now. Say hello to your masa for me," he shrieked as he tightened his hold on her neck._

_Adaeze closed her eyes, and wished more than anything that the man before her would die. She wished it with every raging bone in her body. Suddenly, Asai screamed in agony. Adaeze's eyes snapped open and saw that his hands, which were still latched onto her throat, were engulfed in flames, boiling and burning the flesh into raw bone. Before she could register what happened, Asai threw her down the staircase. She tried to fall onto her arms, but they were tied behind her back. She fell head first onto the marble staircase, her head hitting the sharp edge of a step._

_Adaeze felt her breathing slow down, Asai's screams haunted her as the world went black._

**-o0o0o-**

Sky shot right up in bed, sweat on her forehead, her body shaking violently. She put her hands to her face and gasped. All the emotions in her dream were now real because it wasn't a dream; it was her life.

"I know who I am."


	8. Chapter 8: Adaeze

**Author's Note: Wellllll things should speed up after this chapter so we're moving on to the good stuff! Thanks for reading! :) Also, it's announced "Sky's" accent is "thicker and sensual". Basically...she sounds like a mix of Sofia Vergara and Chel from 'El Dorado'. ;)**

**Pronunciations: Masa - Mah-sa/ Daidai - Dayday/ Adaeze - Ah-da-EEze/ Teoxchytul - Tea-ock-sh-tul-loo-ah/ Asai - Ass-hii**

**-o0o0o-**

**Chapter 8: Adaeze**

Adaeze sat upright in her bed, despair taking it's grasp of her. Her body felt as if it were covered in pins and needles. Her brain was receiving all types of information so quickly that she could not even register herself to breathe. She just sat upright, staring at the wooden wall. After about a minute, she began to intake short breaths, her body starting to shake and her vision blurred with tears. A wave of nausea overcame her and she swallowed back vomit. _You're hyperventilating. You need to relax._ Her eyes drifted down wide in fear, fixated on the bed sheets. Her eyes then shot up, and darted across the room, taking in everything. She was in Kakariko Village, in an inn with a young man named Link. She panicked, and sprung out of bed, standing on the ground.

Her knees buckled, and she covered her mouth with her hands. She clumsily turned in circles, taking in the whole room. Adaeze whimpered, then crashed to her knees, covering her whole face now. "No no no…"

_Masa is dead. Daidai is dead. DEAD._ She silently screamed and landed on all fours, tears streaming faster than a tsunami._ You have to regain composure. Stay calm, do not panic. _She slowly wiped the tears in disgust, and forced herself to take in a deep breath. _Just find your way out of here. Remember what you need to do. _

She stood up quickly, and made note of Link's gentle sleeping frame, his breathing hushed. She quietly made her way over to his bed, and crouched down, reaching underneath the bed frame. _Sword, shield, boots…where is his bag?_ Her hand touched aged leather, and she pulled it from within. It was indeed his bag. She reached inside, looking for his map of Hyrule. _Got it._ She silently closed the bag and slid it back with his other belongings. She then quietly stood and made her way to the balcony. She studied the map, making note of where she was.

_If I'm in Kakariko, which is here, where is the nearest ship port? Is there even a beach at all? How did I even get here?_

Adaeze rolled up the map in her hands and sped down the stairs, her devastated heart seemingly adding weight to her speed. She forced herself to keep in her panic, wanting to be like her mother had when she was killed. To be brave. Unfortunately, she was not as graceful as her mother was, and tripped over her own dress, falling down the stairs and crashing into the floor. She angrily cried out, her fist slamming into the wood flooring.

"Sky?! Are you alright?" Link asked worriedly from atop the banister.

_Coza! He's awake!_ She quickly got off the floor, gathered the map, and sped out of the inn.

Confused, Link chased after her. "Sky, wait!" He raced down the stairs, and ran out into the cool night. Sky was fleeing off into the exit of town, towards Hyrule Field. Link groaned and rushed after her. "Sky! SKY! Where are you going?" She didn't answer, and he was losing her. He sprinted forward, and grasped her wrist forcefully. "SKY!"

She turned around violently and screamed, "MY NAME ISN'T SKY!" She growled, tugging on his grip.

Link kept his grip on her firm, and brought her closer. "What are you talking about!?" His eyes widened as it hit him, and his grip softened. "You remember." Link had never imagined her like this; her accent was thicker and sensual. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her cheeks were flushed. Even though her appearance had not changed, her eyes had. They were not innocent like before; they were brimming with fierce flame.

Adaeze hit his bare chest with her free hand. "Yes I remember! Now leave me alone!"

Link caught her other hand, holding her tightly. She tugged at him like a bull, raging in fury. "Woah, woah! Calm down!"

"I don't want to calm down! Let me go! LET ME GO!" she moaned in frustration, and kneed the area right above his groin (thankfully), causing him to let go in surprise and giving her the freedom to run off again. Link grunted as he pat his 'family jewels' to make sure they were alright and once again, ran after her. _What the hell is wrong with this girl?!_ As he sped down the dusty road, he noticed an item in her hand. **His** item. "Hey! That's my map!"

Adaeze halted abruptly and threw his map onto the clay earth. "Have it! I don't need it anyway." And with that, she marched off.

Link scooped up the map as he passed it and caught up with her, catching her bronze shoulder and stopping himself in front of her. "What's wrong? Talk to-"

"I do not want to talk with you! Don't you understand? Leave me ALONE!" She snapped.

Link stiffly planted his feet to the ground, trying to block her. "Sky-"

"My name is not Sky! It's Adaeze," she answered, annoyed. "Is there anything else you must know?"

Link's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Where are you going? Why are you mad?"

Adaeze studied him for a moment, then shook her head and pushed past him. "You wouldn't understand-"

"Try me."

She halted, then turned back to him, impatient. "My name is Adaeze Dragmiir, and I am - was - the Princess of Teoxchytul."

Link stared at her, dumbfounded. "Teo-chucle what? Where is that?"

Adaeze laughed condescendingly. "Where is Teoxchytul? You obviously have a lack of knowledge. Teoxchytul is in Amazonia. You do know where Amazonia is, don't you?"

"Yes I do. And you are one to talk. You don't even know where you're going," Link snapped.

Adaeze folded her arms. "I most certainly do! I am going…um…over there!" She pointed to the exit and marched past him.

"You don't even know where that is!"

"I'll find my way around!"

"Please, how could you not know Hyrule?"

Adaeze, for the third time, stopped walking, her back still to him. "Are you mocking me?"

"Lighten up," Link groaned. But this time when she turned around, Adaeze was not mad; her mouth turned down and her shoulders were bunched forward. She looked like she was about to break down into tears.

"You, Mister Wannabe-Hero, know NOTHING about me," her voice shook. "And I hardly doubt you'd care."

Link took a step forward. "Well, you don't exactly know me either, so who are you to insult me?"

She positioned herself inches from his face, and confidently replied, "Royalty."

Link snorted. "Well royalty isn't very smart where you're from then."

Adaeze shook her head. "Like I said, you know nothing." And for the final time, she walked off to the exit. She somewhat expected Link to chase after her again, but this time he didn't. He stood there, disappointed.

Link shook his head. "After all I've done. I saved your life from those men, nearly getting myself killed, gave you shelter, and you thank me like this." He sighed. "I kept my promise."

Adaeze laughed. "What promise?"

"To keep you safe."

Adaeze stopped laughing, but continued walking. Link kicked tumbleweed on the ground. He didn't have the energy to argue with a brat. "You know what? Forget it. You're on your own." And just like that, he walked away, leaving her alone in the starlit windy village.

Adaeze didn't care. She did not care for Link's personal problems, she did not care that it was night and it was dangerous for her to be wandering alone, and she did not care for Hyrule. All she wanted was to go home, and kill that man. That's all she felt: Hatred.

She reached the Kakariko gate, tugging on the bloodstained chains. She tugged and tugged, yet they did not budge. It was locked. She took a step back and examined the gate, seeing if it was climbable. Seeing as it wasn't, she groaned and kicked the gate with her bare feet, not even caring for the pain shooting up her leg. She slammed the gate with her fists, the chains clanging, over and over again, taking her anger out on it. Eventually, she was yanking at the chains, trying to break them. She screamed in frustration and slid down the fence, resting her back on it. She folded her legs to her chest and hung her head in defeat.

_I just want to go home. I just want to go home._ She looked up at the veil of darkness, stars twinkling from beneath, remembering what Link said.

_"I kept my promise."_

_"What promise?"_

_"To keep you safe."_

Adaeze grunted and held her forehead in her hands, thinking. _He saved me. I am safe. Why would he risk his life for a stranger like me? That's foolish…but brave. Link's a good person, and he went through a lot of trouble to bring me here, and I act like this._

_GODDESSES, ADAEZE! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! WOULD MASA HAVE LIKED TO SEE YOU ACT LIKE THIS? Would she have done the same thing? You go and apologize to that man now! You are royalty! Where are your manners?_

_But he was just going to leave me here. He doesn't care about me; he just couldn't resist rescuing a damsel in distress. He's like every other man; using women to boost their ego._

_But then again, he could've taken advantage of me at any point, and I wouldn't have even known it was wrong. I took my dress off and he didn't even peek. Maybe he's truly a gentleman. _She chuckled_. Sucker._

Adaeze stood up, dusting her dress off and walked back to the village. True, she was furious, depressed, and on the verge of panic, but she felt a slight trickle of hope.

_Maybe he could help me get back to __Teoxchytul__! Why didn't I think of that before? He's a swordsman, and he took down Asai's warriors. Maybe…just maybe._

She walked up the dusty ramp to the inn and knocked on the door three times. She became impatient when no one answered and slammed her fist into the door. "Link! I know you're in there!" When no one responded, she peered up at the open window. "Link, don't act like I don't exist! I'll stand out here all night if I have to! I'll…I'll go wake up Renado!" To her surprise the door in front of her swung open, a very agitated-looking Link standing in the doorway, his arms folded, leaning on the door. Adaeze stood up tall. "I was wondering-"

"Come in."

"Huh?"

"Are you coming in or not?"

Adaeze fumed and strode past him. He shut the door and climbed back up the stairs grumpily. Adaeze frowned. "Aren't you going to talk to me?"

"No."

She followed behind him. "Please, I was going to ask you for a favor and-"

Link turned on her. "A favor? I hope you're joking."

She narrowed her eyes. "Actually, I wasn't."

Link rolled his eyes and continued into the bedroom, plopping into his wool cot. "Just go to bed."

Adaeze cocked one eyebrow. "You're serious? You're just going to go to bed, like nothing's wrong? Like nothing happened?!" She sat on his bed, glaring at him. "Is it really so hard to talk? All I did was scream at you…and kick you…but I didn't do anything _that_ bad." He ignored her, and she studied his face. She knew he was frustrated with her behavior. She sighed, deciding she needed to explain herself. "You don't know me-"

"You're right. I don't know you, and I don't want to."

"Link! You don't understand why I acted the way I did. I'm pretty sure you would've done the same thing! I was trapped all alone in a forest for years, and now I'm awake and I've opened my eyes to a world I've never seen and I'm confused and scared! Haven't you ever felt that? Having a situation thrust upon you and you having no control of whether you want to be a part of it or not?"

Link opened his cobalt eyes in surprise. _Yeah…the Triforce; the Chosen Hero_. He glanced at the hidden Triforce on his left hand and sighed. "Yes, I know what that's like." He looked at the ground, flushed.

"So, will you let me talk to you?" He sat up and nodded. Adaeze took a deep breath. "My name is Adaeze Dragmiir, and I am the Princess of a country called Teoxchytul, where we rule the Amazon. When I was around eight years old, the land was formed into two clans; The Abiri and the Ecosta. They weren't rivals, but political parties. They debated a lot, on a professional standard. My father, the King, ruled the Abiri, while his best friend," she snarled, "Asai, led the Ecosta. My father trusted Asai to lead them well.

"Asai was always a very powerful man even though he served the King. He was a talented sorcerer, and in court and at meetings he was very charismatic, enchanting and inspiring people. Asai and the King argued and argued, but afterwards they'd laugh about it and give each other a pat on the back. I never really knew what it was they debated about, until I was around eleven. I begged my father to let me attend the one of the debates, and he finally agreed.

"The Ecosta thought of Teoxchytul as a very powerful land, but argued that we were not big enough. They suggested we attack neighboring lands, like Hyrule, and expand our territory. However, the Abiri, also agreeing that we were powerful, did not agree that we should start a war. They declared that Teoxchytul was perfect the way it was, and that if we must need territory, we have the entire Amazon to use. This made Asai furious, stating that if a true king had the power to control all he could, he would do so. My father told Asai that he would not have his way and that he was not king, so he had no right to question the king's authority on what was best for the country. Asai then said 'Ganondorf would be dishonored by a king dismissing his own moral codes.' This made my father so angry that he kicked Asai out of the meeting, and declared that his rank would be lowered for shaming His Majesty.

"After that, things were different with the king and Asai. They rarely spoke, only to pass messages, and never mentioned one another. I noticed though, that past year Asai had been acting strangely. His eyes seemed devoid of life, and he always seemed to be muttering to himself. He was just stoic. I was so naive. I just thought he was upset with the fight with my father, but I was wrong. It was much more than that.

"I wouldn't have understood then, but I think I do now." Adaeze's body shivered and her right hand caressed her forehead, thinking. "That past year Asai had been planning a plot to turn my people against the royal family and the ones who supported and served them. I think he told my people lies about us, rumors that he created in jealousy. The guards were more distant, and people in town often cursed words to the palace. I remember once a crowd of protesters outside the palace gates, screaming something about 'betrayal'. I asked my mother, but she dismissed it. She told me everything would be alright."

Link saw her eyes get watery, and he knew she was going to deliver some bad news. He gripped her hands in comfort, but she pulled away, shaking her head. His eyes became sympathetic. "What happened?" he asked softly.

Adaeze's eyes shot up, glaring at his face. "What happened?" Her eyes shined with tears, but her voice was heavy and shaky. "I don't know what happened, only the Goddesses know what happened; everything went haywire from there. I was twelve, and I was napping peacefully in my room, in my bed, with nothing to disturb me. My mother barged in, waking me and telling me to come with her immediately. She told me not to get dressed, just to get up and go. I was confused, but otherwise I followed directions. She led me to the Great Library, and locked us in. She told me to pick a story for her to read to me, and I told her I was too tired, as I had just had my daily lessons. But I noticed something in her eyes I had never seen before: fear. So for her sake, I choose my favorite story, The Hero of Time. I don't know why I liked that story so much. I would often skip lessons just to read. Anyway, she began to read me the story, and then when she finished…" Adaeze took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt Link's gentle touch on her hands again.

He felt her skin crawl at his touch, but his thumb softly stroked the lining of her hand, soothing her. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable. "You don't have to continue," he said gently.

Adaeze opened her eyes, shaking her head, her curly locks swaying. "No. I started the story, now I have to finish it." She sat straight up and looked at Link full in the face, ready for his attention. "By the time she finished the story, it was late after noon and I was wide-awake. She put the story down and asked me if I had any idea what was going on. I said that I knew father and Asai weren't friends anymore, and that most of the Abiri had joined the Ecosta. I decided to change the subject, and asked her what a lovely day it was." She stopped talking, her gaze drifting from Link to the window. She stared at it, thinking.

"How do you remember all of this so well? You're talking like it was all yesterday," Link said, getting her attention back. Her head snapped to him, surprised.

She ignored his comment, and kept talking. "My mother told me then 'Listen to me Corazon; whatever happens, I will always love you. No matter what'..." now she was crying. "…'you will always be in my heart'." She held her head in her hands for a moment, crying softly.

Link rubbed his neck, unsure of what to do._ Should I comfort her? Should we call it a night? _

_Just go with your heart_. He sat up confidently and rested his right hand on her bare arm. Adaeze looked up at him, his blue eyes calming her. She gave him a small smile, and wiped away her tears. When she finished, she intertwined her own hand in his.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Only if you want to."

She nodded. "At that moment, I knew something was terribly wrong. She was crying, which in case you don't know, is not allowed in Amazonia, especially if you're royalty."

"Crying isn't allowed? That's crazy!" Link exclaimed.

Adaeze rolled her eyes. "It's not that it's not allowed, it's just viewed as a weakness, and in Amazonia, everything is about power. If the citizens saw royalty crying, that would make them uneasy and scared. We have to be strong for them. Now can I continue?" He nodded. "From that point on, everything happened so fast. I heard running and men yelling, and soon they were pounding on the door, finally breaking in. I tried to run with my mother, but she distracted them to allow me to escape. They abused my mother and forced her outside, then chasing me. They caught me and dragged us to the throne room, and guess which bastard was there: Asai. He had us kneel before him, and he went on about some _tsite_. Then he…" she tensed and squeezed Link's hand, forcing herself to continue. "…he pulled his sword out…and he…he" she was crying again, but not as much as before. She controlled herself well. "Asai told my mother that she was of no longer any use for him…and murdered her."

Link sat there, baffled. He hadn't been expecting this. He was expecting Adaeze's mother to get exiled or thrown in prison. But killed? Right in front of her own child? _What kind of "_monster," he said, finishing his thought aloud. He looked at Adaeze sympathetically, placing a hand on her wet cheek. "Adaeze, you're a strong girl, okay?" She shook her head and removed his hand angrily.

"No! No I'm not! If I were strong I would've been able to do something about it! I could've stopped him! I would've killed him!"

"You don't want to be like him. You don't want to be a killer."

"I don't care! I want him dead!"

"Adaeze, you don't want to lower yourself to his level!" he said assertively. "Murderers kill because they need power to feel right about themselves! They're cowards and you're not! You are a brave girl."

Adaeze pounded the bed angrily. "No I'm not! I'm just as much of a coward as he is! I should've died with her! I shouldn't even…I shouldn't even be here!"

"Don't talk like that! You should cherish your life!"

Adaeze stood up. "Cherish?! There is NOTHING for me to cherish now! I have nothing and no one! Did I also mention he murdered my father?! HIS OWN BEST FRIEND!?" The tears were streaming freely now, no longer afraid of being held back. "My people hate me! I have no where to go, no one to be with! No family!"

Link frowned. "Well, it's not much...but you have me."

Adaeze laughed behind her tears. "You?! Who are you?! You are a farm boy from some little happy village, where you have your friends and family. You have someone, You have a family. I don't! You don't have a _kingdom_ that you've left behind and failed! _You don't have the weight of that whole kingdom on your shoulders_! Why? Because you're just Link, the cute little farm boy from Ordon." She sighed. "I'm all alone." She sat back on the bed in defeat, holding her head in her hands. "I failed my people. I failed my family. You can't possible know how that feels."

Every word pierced through Link, reminding him of his early childhood, of all the times he felt different, of the time when the twilight took over and the children were kidnapped. When he was transformed into a wolf, confused and scared. He'd always remember how the metamorphosis felt like it broke every bone in his body then snapped them back together. It reminded him of when the light spirits told him HE was the chosen one, and HE would have to save Hyrule, or they would all be lost. Or when HE was told to defeat Ganondorf _and_ Zant, and all the monsters along the way. Of course he had Midna, but even with her he felt as though all the weight of saving Hyrule was on his shoulders. Funny, because Adaeze had no idea who she was talking to. Link was tired of not being taken seriously by this sulky princess and stood up from his bed nice and tall, glaring at Adaeze.

"Honestly, you have no idea what you are talking about. You want to know the truth? I'm an orphan, just like you. I have no real family, no one to call mother or father. I was found in a river, floating in a baby cradle. I have no idea who my parents were, or where they are. I don't even know if they're alive. True, I was raised in a cute little village, but I didn't have someone to run to whenever I got hurt or scared at night. I didn't have anyone to ask questions when I didn't understand something. I had the villagers yes, but they couldn't tell me why I had this." He removed his glove and lifted his left hand, exposing the back to her, his Triforce visible. "Do you want to know who I really am? I am Link, the Hero of Hyrule, or, as you call it, the Hero of Time. I am the one who went through thick and thin to make sure Hyrule was safe. I am the one who has seen and felt things no other person could even dream of, and I am the one who defeated the Dark Lord Ganondorf. This is the Triforce, and there are three people who bear it: I bear the Triforce of Courage; Princess Zelda bears the Triforce of Wisdom; Ganondorf bore the Triforce of Power. Zelda and I are the chosen ones by the goddesses to keep our land in order and keep the Triforce safe." He took in a deep breath. "That's who I really am."

Adaeze gaped at him. _Could he really be?_ It took her a while to process the information. After realizing how useful he could be to her, she blinked. "I know what the Triforce is, it's just…you're the Hero of Time?" She shook her head in disbelief. "No way."

Link smiled. "Yes way." He sighed with relief. "There, we can no longer call each other strangers, okay?" He stuck out his hand.

For the first time, Adaeze smiled genuinely. "Yeah, okay." She shook his hand roughly. "So, how old are you?" She asked slowly.

Link sat back down next to her. "I just turned nineteen, why?"

"No, I-I mean...how long have you lived for?"

"Nineteen years?"

Adaeze rolled her eyes. "Obviously. But, how are you the Hero of Time when he existed, like, hundreds of years ago?"

Link opened his mouth to answer, then closed it when he realized he didn't know the answer. He thought for a moment. "You know, I'm not sure."

Adaeze was fixated. Her mouth formed into a wide grin. "I think you're a reincarnation."

"Why d'ya say that?"

"I dunno. I've just got a feeling."

Link nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right." He looked down at his hand. "If that's true, it all makes sense then. Wait," he snapped his head back up, surprised. "You said you know what the Triforce is?"

Adaeze twirled her hair. "Heheh…yeah…sorta. Well, I know more about Ganondorf then anything else."

"What do you know about Ganondorf?"

"Oh hell, I know lots about Ganondorf. Now, I know he's your supposed enemy and all, so don't take this the wrong way. Teoxchytul is a very new country to our world, created about three-hundred years ago. Now, Ganondorf himself created Teoxchytul as his own underdog country. He created us so he have would power over one kingdom and put himself relatively closer to Hyrule, which was right across the Great Sea. Ganondorf brought the last of the Gerudo race and Hylians to the Amazon, and in a 'godlike-manner', declared the natives build a civilization and he be the King. While everything was in the works, he decided he needed a legacy of his own, and picked the most beautiful native woman he found and chose her to be his Queen."

Link scoffed. "Yeah. I'm gonna take a long shot and assume she only accepted out of fear."

Adaeze glowered at him. "May I continue? She bore him two children, and from there, the line of the Royal Family was born." She cast herself away from his eyes, twirling a crimson curl. "So, I'm basically related to Ganondorf. He's my great-great-something –grandfather,' she said, looking him square in the eyes.

Link saw it now, the resemblance. He saw in her gold-flecked eyes the look of dominance and power, although all she had just been through. Her skin glowed with radiance, the russet curls, her thick limbs and her height. It all made sense. She was not only Gerudo, but Gerudo Royalty. Link took in a breath, and stroked his blond hair back. "Wow."

Adaeze laughed, the sound ringing like a melody in his ears. "I know! Shocking isn't it? How we just happened to meet, even by fate?" She smiled wide and proud, but inside Link knew she was devastated, and even her smile couldn't fake that. Adaeze winked. "I think the goddesses planned for us to meet."

Link broke out of his daydream, returning to her. "You do? Well you don't say?"

Adaeze cocked an eyebrow and crossed her long, bare legs. "So, you aren't mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad?"

"Well, people would consider us enemies. I mean, I'm the descendant of the man you're set to destroy, right?"

Link smirked confidently. "You're forgetting I already took care of him."

It was Adaeze's turn to smirk now. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that." Link eyed her suspiciously. "Oh chill out, it's nothing to worry about. It's just, he has a lot of reincarnations, ya know? You gotta watch out for them." She sarcastically teased.

Link shrugged. "Well, I still don't know why I would be mad at you. You don't choose your family history, so it's not something you should stress about. And besides, opposites attract."

Adaeze frowned. "What are you suggesting, huh?"

His eyes widened and he mentally facepalmed. He had said too much. "Eh, uhm-"

She jabbed a finger at him. "Shut it. I've had enough of marriage-hungry men, even at twelve. Sorry," she sighed dramatically. "I'm no sucker for romance. Matter of fact, I despise it."

Link laughed. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. How does a girl not like romance?"

Adaeze pursed her lips and cocked her head, challenging him. "How could I believe in something that doesn't exist?"

"Ohhh ho ho. So now it doesn't exist?"

Adaeze growled. "Not for me it doesn't. What do you care? You just met me. I could be your worst nightmare," she said enticingly, moving her face inches from his. She wanted to tease a reaction out of him, possibly for her own amusement. They locked eyes until Adaeze felt an awkward unease and pulled away. "You're so gullible."

Link grinned, continuing to stare at her flirtatiously. She caught his stare and rolled her eyes. "Creeeeepy! Paint a picture. You look like you want to eat me."

Link fell back on his bed and laughed up at the ceiling. She had a vicious attitude but a great sense of humor. "You know, you're not your average, traditional princess. They're usually polite and girly." He looked at her with admiration. "You're...wild."

Adaeze chuckle-smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you. I can act all polite if I want, but hell, I don't mean any of it. You should hear the stuff that goes on in my head." She stood up on the wooden flooring and dusted her dress off, nodded to Link. "Well, it's time to be getting to bed huh? It's been a long night, and we're both tired." She turned to her bed, but hesitated, slowly turning back to him. "Thank you. You know, for comforting me and talking to me. It really helps."

Link nodded. He didn't mind. She was difficult, but riveting. He stood up to her and gave her a comforting hand shake. "Goodnight, Adaeze."

Adaeze decided to take her chances, and pulled his arm to her, embracing his shirtless form tightly. Link was hesitant at first, but eventually wrapped his arms around her waist, easing her. He noted her scent was reminiscent of patachouli, and her skin was warm. She clung to him like a child to candy, genuinely grateful. When she pulled away, he saw no tears, but a soft, appreciative smile. "Thank you, Link, Hero of Hyrule."

She held his callused hand for a moment, then released it, moving back to her bed.

Link retreated back in his cot, and smiled up to the ceiling._ Maybe she's not so bad after all. Maybe._

Adaeze smiled to herself in her own bed, satisfied she had not only managed to meet a talented swordsman, but_ THE_ Hero of Time? She planned her plot to take back her kingdom with the Hero by her side, vengeful gratification filling her.

And together, they both drifted off into a much-needed, peaceful slumber.


	9. Chapter 9: Banter

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks Michael Langer for the guest review lol xD his review doesn't count though because he's my boyfriend bahaha *hides face* awk. **

**PS: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or it's characters, only the Amazonian characters. I use a poem in this chapter entitled "Caged Bird" by Maya Angelou, and I'm using it as a song to "Fi's Gratitude" from SS. They go really well together! I recommend! :)**

**-o0o0o-**

**Chapter 9: Banter **

_The free bird leaps_

_on the back of the wind_

_and floats downstream_

_till the current ends_

_and dips his wings_

_in the orange sun rays_

_and dares to claim the sky._

_But a bird that stalks_

_down his narrow cage_

_can seldom see through_

_his bars of rage_

_his wings are clipped and_

_his feet are tied_

_so he opens his throat to sing._

_The caged bird sings_

_with fearful trill_

_of the things unknown_

_but longed for still_

_and his tune is heard_

_on the distant hill _

_for the caged bird_

_sings of freedom_

_The free bird thinks of another breeze_

_and the trade winds soft through the sighing trees_

_and the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawn_

_and he names the sky his own._

_But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams_

_his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream_

_his wings are clipped and his feet are tied_

_so he opens his throat to sing_

_The caged bird sings_

_with a fearful trill_

_of things unknown_

_but longed for still_

_and his tune is heard_

_on the distant hill_

_for the caged bird_

_sings of freedom. _

The song played through Adaeze's mind like a memory, although it was technically a dream. She and her best friend, Cerena, ran through the maze that was centered in the Royal Gardens, singing the folk song lightly. The sun had set, the sounds of untamed wildlife were alive throughout the rainforest, the colossal trees dancing with the breeze. It was silent yet noisy all at once, but ultimately tranquil. The dark sky was abundant with twinkling diamonds, each one distinct and different yet all the same. Adaeze turned up to the sky and inhaled, taking in the forest's dewy scent. She exhaled with a big smile.

Cerena grasped her friend's hand and smiled to her too. They both ran off into a dark abyss, not knowing what lay ahead of them, yet not entirely caring. They were young, innocent, and free, wanting to take it all in before it was gone.

A pale, vivid light pierced the dark tunnel, leaving the two girls to shield their eyes. When Adaeze opened her eyes again, she was not with Cerena in a dark tunnel, but in a warm, cozy bed. Her eyes strained to fully open, the light surprising her retina.

She mumbled and yawned, rubbing her face. She opened her eyes again, and this time her eyes were set on an open window, a soft breeze welcoming her to the early morning. She smiled at the blue sky, feeling calmed at its presence. She sighed, and looked over at the bed next to her. She expected to see a shirtless young man sound asleep, wrapped in blankets, but there was no one there. Adaeze blinked and rubbed her eyes again, making sure her vision wasn't playing with her. But when she opened them again, she saw an empty, neatly made bed. Adaeze's heart began to pound._ He wouldn't leave without me, right? No...he probably just went to get breakfast._ Her eyes drifted below his bed frame, and she snarled. _His things are gone! COZA, LINK!_ She groaned in frustration, and leaned over the windowsill, looking below into Kakariko.

The yellow-haired hero was indeed, neither in bed nor at breakfast, but fully dressed and set on Epona, chatting with Renado at his side.

"Son of a-!" Adaeze angrily slammed her fist on the wooden sill and sped off running down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she swung the front door wide open, standing in its once empty place.

Link's attention snapped from Renado to the angry, fully awake Amazonian. He stopped talking and ground his teeth. "Dammit!" He quickly took hold of the reins and glanced back at Renado. "Gotta run! Thank you, sir!" And with that, he gave Epona a kick and a whoop, and they sped off towards the flaming mountains, the exit of town. _Dammit! How is she awake so early? _

Adaeze stood for a moment, baffled. Did he really just plan to leave her here? Even after last night? Who did he think he was?! The bastard! She blinked and shook her head. "LINK!" She replaced her anger with annoyance. She groaned and raced down the dusty ramp, running as fast as her long legs would carry her. She knew she didn't have a chance at catching up with Epona, but she could at least hope Link might fall off. As she passed Renado, he caught hold of her arm and gently pulled her aside. Adaeze whipped around, her hair flying with her. "Renado! What are you doing? Unhand me at once!"

Renado kept his grip firm but gentle, his fatherly eyes easing her. "Link has a mission to complete. He will come back for you when he is finished."

Adaeze shook her head. "No! No! You don't understand! I remember now! I remember everything!"

"Link told me, but he has to do this alone," Renado said. "This is his job."

Adaeze tugged on him, her eyes showing a rare, but genuine plead. "Please, Renado! Please! I need him! I think he's meant to help me, and I can help him! Please?" She pouted intensely at him, as though she could see right through him.

Renado sighed. "I suppose I should not interfere with your decisions." He nodded once, and released her. "Go."

Adaeze's face grew a smile. "Thank you Renado!" and she took off.

Renado shook his head, chuckling. "I believe Link will not be happy with this."

Link, on the other hand, was off with Epona towards the exit gate, feeling unremarkably guilty. He felt terrible that Adaeze just remembered her parents' death and actually admitted it to him, and he was betraying her by leaving her in Kakariko to deal with it herself, although he promised she could trust him. But he did have a mission to complete, and he didn't want to put her life at risk.

All of a sudden, Epona's canter slowed to a trot, then to a walk, and she halted. Just like that! Link stared at his horse in confusion. "Epona! Epona c'mon!" He tapped her belly with his feet, but she stood still, head raised confidently. "Epona, this isn't the time for one of your prissy moments! Get moving!" He grumbled through grit teeth, and tapped her belly once more. Unfortunately, she didn't agree with him, so, like the temperamental mare she was, she raised her tail high and proud, shifted her weight, and neighed at Link, mocking him.

Link narrowed his eyes. "Are you laughing at me?" Epona let out another playful neigh and swung her tail. Link sighed. "Epona, PLEASE. We have to go!" He tapped her neck urgently with his hands. "Epona, she cannot come with us! Do you understand? I know you like her, and so do I, but she can't come!"

Epona swung her head from side to side, meaning that she disagreed. Although she loved her master and was usually obedient, she was very strong-minded (and yes, horses can be VERY strong-minded).

"In Farore's name! Hurry before she-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Link's eyes shot to his right, and saw the Amazonian girl standing beside him, arms folded, eyebrow raised. "I can explain-"

"Yeah, on the way there. Move over."

"You're not coming with me."

"Oh? It looks to me like you weren't going anywhere," she quipped, glaring at him profusely.

They stared at each other for a several seconds, then Link sighed and scooted forward, leaving some space in the saddle.

Ade smirked and hopped up behind him, her arms resting around his waist. "I won."

"You're mean."

She laughed. "I'm mean? You planned to leave me in this ghost town!"

Link looked over his shoulder at her, his blue eyes captivating her to listen. "Ade, I'm not going anywhere special, I just have a task to do."

"Ade? Hm, I can live with that name. And I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." At the moment she said that, Epona neighed and started walking again, showing that she was now satisfied. Ade grinned. "Apparently Epona thinks it's a good idea if I come too." She punched Link's arm playfully. "Oh relax, it won't be that bad." She turned around in her seat, and waved back to Renado. "Thank you, sir! You're very kind!"

"Lies," Link grumbled to himself. He turned back in his seat too, toward Renado. "Looks like we have a change in plans! Thank you for everything!" He waved once, then took hold of the reins again. "Let's go."

Renado watched them leave, and folded his arms in thought. "Something tells me those two will be getting into all sorts of things."

**-o0o0o-**

Hyrule Field was unusually silent. It was a very sunny day, puffy white clouds comparable to marshmallows in the blue sky, which all went very lovely with the emerald field. The magnificent Hyrule Castle could be seen in the distance like a picture out of a fairytale.

Link noticed Ade was being strangely quiet and glanced over his shoulder at her. She was holding him, her head resting on his shield, eyes cast down. She looked worried, or unsure. "Everything alright?"

"Hmph," she mumbled, eyes still down.

He looked ahead again, a small smirk forming on his face. He felt a bit stereotypical, a hero riding his loyal companion through a huge field with a beautiful princess clutched to him, castle in the background.

"Something's wrong."

Ade's voice broke Link's thoughts, and he slowed Epona to a brisk walk. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes were still focused downward. "Something's wrong. I'm not sure what, but I have a bad feeling."

"Well, what do you have a bad feeling about?"

She groaned and sat up, looking at the side of his face. "Didn't I just say I don't know? All I know is that I have a weird, bad-ish feeling. I just…I can't explain it."

"Well, did you eat breakfast?"

"You are so annoying," she snapped, rolling her eyes. "This has nothing to do with my stomach! I just have a feeling," she spoke slowly, like explaining something to a 5-year-old. "that something, I don't know what, isn't right. Do you _comprende_?"

"Comprende?" he asked, irked by her attitude.

"UNDERSTAND," she replied loftily.

"Sure I understand, just don't expect me to know what you're saying when you speak your native tongue," Link snapped back. As pretty as this girl was, her attitude was exhausting, and as irritating as she was, strangely enough, Link didn't completely mind.

Ade grumbled, and they were quiet for a few more minutes. She tapped her fingers on his shield, examining the design. "So...where are we going again?"

Link pointed to the castle straight ahead. "Hyrule Castle. I need to ask Princess Zelda for a favor."

"What is it?"

He shifted in his seat. "Someone's nosy, eh? Well, remember that letter I told you about? I was going to ask Zelda if she can help by sending out a search party."

"Don't you think the Zora's already have one?"

"The more the merrier. Besides, I haven't seen her in a while. It might be nice to stop by and say hello."

Ade snickered. "Have you got a crush on Miss Zelda?"

Link's cheeks reddened furiously. "No! I mean, she's very beautiful, but we're just friends." He looked to her, seeing her unsatisfied expression. "Can't a boy and girl just be friends without someone assuming they're in love?"

Ade shrugged. "I dunno, depends on who you're asking." She winked. "I still think you have a crush on her."

"I must admit, I used to have a crush on her when I was younger, maybe nine. I saw her at a parade in Castle Town," he said. "That's the only time though, I swear."

Ade nodded. "Okay, I believe you." She studied the castle, her elbow resting on his shield. After a couple more minutes, she sighed dramatically. "I'm bored."

"Well, entertain yourself."

"Don't you think I would if I knew how?"

"I don't know. Sleep, hum, sing; those are some ways."

"Pfft, you don't want to hear me sing unless you like your ears to bleed." She thought for a moment. "Oh! Do you have a bow and arrow?"

Link arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I'd like to shoot it," she said with an excited smile.

"No," Link replied bluntly. "You'll waste the arrows, and you'll probably end up breaking it."

"Are you assuming I don't know how to use one?"

"Yes."

"Well, Mr. Swordsman, you're wrong. Where is it?" She said, jumbling through the items on his back.

Link shifted uncomfortably. "Would you stop? Look," he patted a bag on his waist. "The quiver is in there."

Ade laughed. "How would a big quiver fit in there?"

"It's magic, everything in the bag is miniaturized, and once taken out, maximizes."

"That's pretty cool." She reached in the bag, her hand grasping a quiver and bow. "Got it." She pulled it out, and at once it went from 3 inches to 3 feet. She gave an impressed smile. "That's cool!" She pulled out a couple of arrows, and rested them in her right hand. "Okay, give me a target."

Link brought Epona into a trot and took in the whole field. After a few seconds he spotted an oak tree. "That."

"No, that's too easy," she said. "Something hard."

Link smirked. "Cocky much? Hm…see that crooked branch with the crow? The small one?"

Ade nodded. "Perfect." She expertly latched the arrow, straightened her posture and tightened her stomach muscles. She took a deep breath, and when she exhaled, she released the arrow. It went faster then Link had ever shot, and you would've missed it in the blink of an eye. It hit the branch right in the center. Before Link could speak, she already had another arrow aimed, and when she shot that one too, it went straight through the previous arrow.

Link raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

Ade set the arrow down, and looked at him proudly. "See? I'm not too shabby."

Link smiled. "How did you do that, especially from this distance at this speed, on top of a horse? Where'd you learn that?"

Ade put the quiver and bow back in his pouch. "In Teoxchytul, a princess is trained in the art of archery. At a princess' coronation, she must shoot a flaming arrow at a Golden Lion Monkey in the wilds of the forest. It's kinda strange, I know, but it symbolizes the strength and agility of a predator, and royalty is most certainly not the prey."

"That's pretty murderous, don't you think?" Link said.

"Yes, but it's tradition."

A silence formed between them, an awkward one. Ade sighed and snuggled Link again. "That shield makes it hard to sleep on you."

Link chuckled. "You can put it in the pouch if you want."

Ade eyed his shield cautiously. "Are you sure? What if an enemy comes along?"

Link waved a hand. "I'll be fine with just my sword. Besides, it doesn't look like anything will harm us today."

"I still have that bad feeling," she said.

"I'm sure it's just because you haven't eaten," Link said, un-strapping his shield. "Here."

Ade took the shield and placed it in his pouch, then snuggled into his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him firmly. She hated to admit it, but she felt safe with him. She felt warm and fuzzy inside, something she hadn't experienced in a while. She smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing.

Holding the reins in his left hand, Link looked over his shoulder at her and grinned. "Comfy?"

"Quite."

"Good." His right hand patted her head and she looked up at him in annoyance. They stared at each other with large pupils for what seemed an eternity, and Ade's frown formed into a smile.

"What?!"

Link smiled, tempted to test her patience. "You're a dork, you know that?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Hey, Link. Guess what?"

"What?" He had a feeling she wasn't going to let him go lightly.

_"_I'm trying to imagine you with a personality._" _

He let out a lighthearted laugh, and decided to egg her on for more. "Is it bad that I'm envisioning you with tape over your mouth so early into the conversation?"

"Oooh! See, I'd slap you, but that'd be animal abuse," she retorted, sensing his humor.

He busted out into laughter at her comeback. _Damn. She's a funny one._ He liked when people could make him genuinely laugh, as it wasn't often. He felt her weight shift again. He peeked at her and saw her eyes closed, head resting on his back. "Finally going to sleep?" She kept her eyes closed, but responded with a nod. He shook his head in amusement, and continued his focus on the road, bringing Epona into a gallop to the bustling city of Castle Town.


	10. Chapter 10: Castle Town

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So this is the last chapter of my original 2009 story, and after this it will be my modern writing, which shouldn't be much different, if anything better. This is also the end of the beginning! :D After this the story will pick up and lead into an epic :D It will be long, but I won't let it drag on. I really cherish the ideas I have planned so it should only get better from here! Also! I'd like to stress that Adaeze has a very thick, Colombian accent! I know she's not Colombian or Spanish, but it's the accent I imagine her people to have. If you don't know what that sounds like, just listen to Sofia Vergara. I wanted to stress that because in times she might sound bitchy, if you put the accent behind it, it sounds more humorous or playful or fierce etc soooo yeah :D Enjoy!**

-**o0o0o-**

**Chapter 10: Castle Town **

They arrived at Castle Town's west entrance a little before noon. Link halted Epona when they reached the wooden bridge, and hopped down, helping Adaeze down too. He blushed softly when she didn't release his left hand, and kept it firmly in hers. She looked down at their locked hands and raised them, curious.

"Your hands are so much bigger than mine." She released his hand and pressed their palms together, examining the size difference. "So weird, considering we're the same height."

"Well, I'm about two inches taller than you," Link said.

Ade rolled her eyes. "Wow, big difference." She walked forward, leaving Link standing dazed behind her. "Well, are you coming?"

He nodded, walking beside her. He subtly studied her expression, seeing her eyes light and happy. "You're excited, aren't you?"

She looked to him, her bright eyes shining with joy, a small tug on the edge of her cherubic lips. "Of course I am! I love traveling to new places, and I've never been anywhere but my land." She ran over to the side of the bridge, leaning over the wooden railing. A breeze came and swept her long hair side to side, her smoky scent of patachouli hitting him as the breeze tumbled through him.

Link walked over to the railing beside her, and looked down at the mote. The water was very still, so calm it appeared solid. It was surprisingly a deep blue, almost black. He expected it to be brown from the wastes in Castle Town, but was rather relieved when he discovered it wasn't.

Ade followed his gaze, and shivered when she saw the water below. "Ugh, that looks really deep."

Link curiously watched her expression and realized the water made her uncomfortable. He grinned evilly to her. "Are you afraid of water?!" he asked, tantalizing her.

Adaeze scoffed. "I'm not afraid of anything," she lied. "I mean...I used to love it, but...not anymore. I just don't like it." She didn't want to reveal too much of herself so soon. She thought mystery was part of her charm.

"Ah, so we found you a weakness!" Link teased.

Ade shrugged him off nonchalantly. "Whatever. Everyone is bound to have a weakness. No one is perfect." She sighed dramatically, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, they were full of glimmering excitement like before. "Come on! Let's go!" she exclaimed, smiling wide and grasping his hand, pulling him with her to the gate.

As Link held her hand in his, he felt rather uneasy with it. Usually, whenever he had to hold the hands of girls it was never an issue. It was never something he identified as 'uncomfortable', and had only ever contemplated about it with Zelda; Her hand was soft and warm, not exactly manicured, but not unbearably dirty either. He did notice a slight twinge in his gut holding her hand in his, and wondered briefly if she felt the same way too. _That's not important. Remember your task._ His realization struck him, he pushed the idea aside.

Adaeze on other hand, ignored the fluttering in her stomach and tried to take holding his hand as nothing more than dragging her friend along, only that the strange burning sensation in her chest only grew when she touched him. It wasn't painful, but it was certainly obtrusive. _It would be best if he didn't know_.

They passed the tall wooden gates that led into the town, greeted by a single guard. He wore a simple, metal knight's suit of armor. He nodded to the passing pair, then looked ahead again.

_It must be boring to be a guard. Just stand there and nod to people as they pass through_, Link thought. _I'd need excitement in my life._

Castle Town was remarkably populated today. Hoards of people and tourists wandered the streets, more than usual. The markets were lined with customers, and restaurants had waiting tags. Artists swarmed the Hylian Fountain, replicating its' beautiful marble Triforce on canvas. In the center of town, there were even performers set up, eating flaming swords and doing magic acrobatic tricks. Not only was it crowded, but it was very noisy. There was chatter, playful screams, people singing and playing instruments, even the fountain had its' own soundtrack.

"I welcome you, your majesty, to the royal city of Castle Town!" Link said, bowing playfully.

Adaeze clapped her hands in excitement. "What a quaint town!"

"Quaint?" Link looked at her in astonishment. "Don't you mean busy, loud, big, fantastic?"

Adaeze shook her head. Link shrugged at her comment and motioned her to follow him, continuing along the cobblestone streets. They passed the hospital to their left, and a neighborhood to their right. Link walked on forward, towards the center of town. The smell of meat and bread wafted through the air, making both of the teenagers' mouths water.

"Hungry?" Link asked.

Ade nodded. "Famished would be a more appropriate word." She spotted a nice café from across the street, pink umbrellas hanging over customers, keeping them out of the sun. She noticed that most of the women here had lace dresses that stopped at the ankles, and held umbrellas over their fair skin. She found this strange considering it was not raining.

They arrived at the café moments later, and the hostess seated them. Ade watched everything in her chair: people, the fountain, fashion, food, houses, the castle. She'd always been an analyzer. What intrigued her most was the fashion trend in Hyrule. It was very different from Amazonia. Women here wore their hair big like beehives. Their dresses bound corsets, lace, and very bright colors, particularly yellow and red. Their shoes were mini-boots with a thick heel and laces.

Link meanwhile, was far more interested in the menu then the fashion trends. His eyes scanned the area labeled 'Meat'. Link was always a meat person. He favored steaks, ham, pork, turkey, bacon, whatever it was, as long as it was meat, he was a happy lad. His mouth watered when he came across steak and rosemary potatoes. However, the price was 340 rupees, hardly worth the price of one steak. He sighed, and set his menu down, eyeing Adaeze. She was watching the crowds closely, her eyes moving back and forth, and her lips pursed in thought. Link cocked his head to one side and waved the menu in her face.

Startled, Adaeze smacked his hand. "What?"

"The menu," he chuckled. "You've got to order something."

Ade waved him aside, turning her attention back to the Hylian citizens. "No, I'm fine with whatever you get."

"Aren't you hungry?" he said. "Or, a more appropriate word, famished?" She ignored him. "Well, I'm ordering meat, so tell me now if you'd prefer something else."

This caught her attention. "Meat? What kind of meat?"

"Preferably steak," he said. "Are you okay with that?"

Ade frowned. "Where does this steak come from? I only eat the finest of meats. If I just eat any random cow, I could get sick." She folded her arms. "I'll pass."

Link sighed. "Fine, we can order something else." He studied the menu a bit more. "How about Tomato Bread?"

Ade snorted, genuinely amused. "Tomato bread? That's for peasants."

Link narrowed his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry that we can't all be smug, royal pains in the-"

The waitress came over just then, interrupting him. "Are you ready to order?"

"Almost ma'am. I only eat the highest quality of foods, and I was wondering, where do you get your meats from?" Adaeze said politely. "I'm hoping the meat is fine enough that you'd be willing to serve it to her highness, Princess Zelda?"

The waitress stared at her, intimidated by her assertion and in seconds became icy pale. "Well, I can ask the owner for you-"

Link waved his hand. "That needn't be necessary ma'am. She's just making a fuss." He handed her the menu. "We'll take the Tomato Bread."

"Appetizer or meal?"

"Meal."

The waitress nodded and walked away, her red hair swinging behind her.

Link narrowed his blue eyes at Adaeze. "Will you stop being so bossy?"

Ade arched an eyebrow and rested a hand on her straw, twiddling with it. "Bossy? I was not aware of such behavior being shown."

"Yeah, well you're showing it," Link said, agitated. "Just stop acting all high and mighty. People will suspect things."

Adaeze glared at him with fiery eyes, but grew bored and sighed. "Sorry. I'm just very picky, that's all." She turned her head towards the crowds of people again, cocking her head. "Link, is this the royal city?"

Link stirred his water subconsciously, his eyes on the castle. "I guess you could call it that. Is it anything like yours?"

Ade crossed her legs and folded her arms, . "No actually. They're very different. Teoxchytul is much more…wild. " She winked at him.

They chatted until the waitress arrived at their table, placing two porcelain plates on either side of them, the meal in the middle. "Enjoy," she said and walked away.

The tomato bread was not actually tomato bread, as Ade had thought. It actually looked quite scrumptious, and smelled irresistible. It was a warm flatbread split in two with tomato sauce, melted cheese, and basil. Link licked his lips, and picked up one half, placing it neatly on his plate. "Looks good, huh?"

Adaeze smiled. "Yes, actually. It does." She picked one up, and sniffed it, feeling her mouth water. She tore a little piece of the cheese off, and ate it, testing it. If the cheese was this good, could you imagine it all together? She sloppily placed her entire half into her mouth and chewed.

Link cut his flatbread piece by piece, and nearly spit out his food from laughter when he saw Adaeze stick her half in her mouth. He laughed while he chewed, the same with her. Even when he swallowed he was still laughing, and had to drink his water to calm him down.

"What was that?" he laughed and said simultaneously.

She still had her meal in her mouth, and it consumed the whole space so it was impossible to speak. Instead, she held a hand over her mouth and wagged a finger at him, trying to mime she couldn't speak.

"What is that? Some kind of finger dance?" he asked, joking. She shook her head at him, laughing even harder. For a second Link became scared she might choke, but when she finally managed to swallow the whole thing, he sighed with relief.

Adaeze wiped her mouth with her napkin, and looked around to see if anyone had seen her embarrassing manners.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" she said. "I could've died."

Link ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, that worried me for a moment too. But Ade, why did you eat the entire thing? It was huge!"

Adaeze shrugged. "I didn't know you were supposed to eat it piece by piece!" she said, twirling her hair into a loose braid over her bare shoulder. "I'm used to tiny finger-foods." When looked back at him, she saw his doubtful expression and rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"I don't eat peasant foods," Link mocked her voice. "But I swallow gigantic chunks of them instead!"

Ade snorted. "That wasn't even funny."

**-o0o0o-**

After they paid the waitress, Link followed Ade down the cobblestone street, feeling the warm sun burn his cheeks. His eyes watched the way Ade walked, her hips swaying from side to side, almost like a dance. He caught himself staring and came to realize her white dress had holes in it, exposing her right hip and midriff. He caught up with her and tugged on her hand. "Ade, I think you're a bit…underdressed."

Adaeze turned round on him, smiling. "Really?" she looked down at her torn dress. "Oh, I'd forgotten about that." She squinted at him through the blinding sun. "Don't worry about it. It's not as if any of these people know me anyway," and she cheerfully walked forward again.

Link paced himself beside her. "Yes, but we are visiting Hyrule Castle. You can't go in dressed like that."

Adaeze side-glanced at him. "Look at what you're wearing."

"What? What is the deal with my outfit?! Why is everyone always making fun of it?" he asked. "It looks normal to me."

"Maybe to you. Not to anyone else," she said, no regard for his feelings. She stopped. "Then again, you might be right. I'd be stupid to visit the princess like this."

Link reached into his money pouch, revealing lots of blue and red rupees. After he counted the majority of them, he set them back in his pocket. "I have an estimated 690 rupees left, so go find something you like."

"Wait, you're going to buy me a new outfit?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really, it's fine. I can just get shoes or something. I mean, I'm sure the princess will understand."

"I thought you were a princess. Aren't you concerned about what you're wearing at all?"

"No, I could care less about what I wear, as long as it doesn't make me look like a clown... or fat," Ade declared.

"I don't think anything would make you look fat," Link said seriously, oblivious to her humor.

"I was joking."

"Riiiight."

Ade rolled her eyes and scanned the stone buildings. She pointed to the Malo Mart down the street. "What about in there?"

Link snorted. "Definitely not there. They don't have any shops here that sell clothing, but the vendors on South Street do," he said. "C'mon." He followed the stone path to the south side, leading to the markets.

The markets were extremely busy today, like the rest of Castle Town. Adaeze saw all kinds of vendors: clothing vendors, fruits and vegetables lay ripe in baskets, wooden toys handcrafted and freshly painted. Crystals of all colors hung from stands, and there was even hot spring water . A long, white dress caught her attention from the corner of her eye, and she stopped to study it.

Link followed her gaze. "Ah, you found something you like?" He noticed the plump woman behind the vendor and rang the bell that sat on the counter. She turned around in surprise, happy to see her new customers.

"Oh, hello! Welcome to Ravera's Boutique!" she said with a large, fake smile. "Have you found something you like?"

Link nodded to the white dress that Adaeze was admiring. "How much for that dress?"

The woman's eyes widened with anticipation. "Oh, that dress is of very fine silk! 700 thread count! Isn't it gorgeous?!" She stopped before the dress and held it before her, a cheesy smile egging them on. "I can sell it to you for only 600 rupees! How does that sound?"

Link tapped his chin in thought, contemplating the price. Adaeze noticed this and instantly felt guilty, which was rare for her. She typically loved fine gifts and things, but she felt... _bad _that the young hero was willing to spend all his money on her. She released the dress and stood before the woman firmly. "No, thank you. That is entirely out of our budget."

Link looked at her in disbelief. "Ade, it's fine, really."

She ignored him, not budging. "Do you sell any other clothing?"

The woman's face fell drastically and sighed. "I'm afraid I don't. I do have these traveling boots, however, if that interests you. They are 230 rupees," she said boldly, then muttering "_you better buy something..._" She lifted the leather boots from inside their drawer and held them out for the teenagers to see.

Adaeze nodded. "Those will do." She turned to Link. "Is that okay?"

Link nodded, surprised at her decision. "Are you sure?" He saw the gratitude her golden eyes carried, and it was pointless to argue.

Adaeze smiled genuinely to him. "Yes. You've done enough for me. Thank you."

**-o0o0o-**

After purchasing the boots, the pair finally arrived at the castle's front gates, nodding to the guards as they let Link through, instantly recognizing him. He attempted to look proper by linking arms with Ade, but each time she'd pull away and walk herself, her fingers clung nervously to her tattered clothing. She peered up at the stone buildings through the blinding sunlight.

They walked up some flights of stairs until they reached the secondary front gates, the guard stopping them with his hand.

"State your name."

"Link," Link replied.

"Link what?"

"I don't know. I didn't know my parents."

The guard sneered, then turned to Adaeze. "And you?"

"My name is Ilia. Ilia Mcburry," she lied through a weak Hylian accent.

Link turned to her, surprised. Adaeze was using Ilia as an alias? He'd only mentioned Ilia once. _Maybe she doesn't want them to know who she is. Someone might recognize her name._

The guard set his hand down. "What business do you seek here?"

"I need to speak with the princess. It's urgent," Link said.

"Do you have an invitation?" the guard asked.

"No, but –"

"I'm sorry. You must request an appointment or be given an invitation to meet with the princess."

Adaeze stepped forward, feeling indignant. "Excuse me, sir, but do you know who you are speaking with? This is Link, the Hero of Light-"

"_Twilight..._" he muttered hopelessly.

"Hero of _Twi_light and Hero of Hyrule. He defeated the Great Ganondorf. You at least know who _he_ is, I hope."

The guard groaned and straightened his posture. "Yes, I know who Ganondorf is. And I know this is our hero, but my duties entail-"

"I do not care what your duties entail! Those apply to simple civilians! He is not a simple civilian!" she chided in. "Link's responsibilities include protecting Princess Zelda. Are you _really_ going to prevent him from doing _his_ job? What would Your Highness have to say about that?"

The guard stood dumbfounded before them, the grip on his spear whitening his knuckles. "Please excuse me for a moment. I will speak with the other guards," he said, and slipped through the gate behind him.

Link, flushed, turned to the heated Adaeze. "Nice speech."

"Stupid guards, always acting like _they_ are the law. _De diaso bon de tsita teto_!" she angrily shouted.

Her native language was alien to his ears, but he assumed she was cursing them. He brushed off his tunic, chuckling as he did so."You're not very ladylike, I hope you know."

Adaeze grinned. "Well, we're in dire circumstances, and that guard is acting like a freaking moron." She took in a deep breath, and exhaled, the flush leaving her cheeks. "Much better."

The guard reappeared at the gate, holding it open for them. "You may pass," he said, avoiding their gaze from embarrassment.

"Thank you," Ade and Link said simultaneously. They both passed through, and reappeared at one last set of gates, three guards standing before them. They waited in an orderly fashion, greeting the duo with nods. The guard in the middle Link recognized instantly. It was Lyrore, one of Rusl's friends that Link and Ilia had met in Castle Town previously.

Lyrore smiled when he recognized the hero. "Ah! Link, what brings you to Hyrule Castle?"

Link stepped forward, shaking hands with the man. "I am here to speak with the Princess about something urgent. You see, I received a letter from the Zoras' stating that Prince Ralis has disappeared. They have requested I find him, but I can't do it alone." He reached into his pocket, pulling the letter out and handing it to Lyrore. "See for yourself."

Lyrore read silently and quickly. When he finished, he handed the note back to Link. "How do you know it's not a fake?"

Link shook his head. "I don't know. That's why I'm here to see Zelda."

The guard to the right of Lyrore whispered something in his ear. Lyrore nodded and waved him aside. "Please wait patiently while we see what the princess is up to."

The guard on the right then rushed through the gate into the Royal Gardens. Lyrore turned back to the pair, eyeing Adaeze. "And who might you be?"

Before Link could answer, Adaeze butted in. "I am Ilia Mcburry, sir," she lied with a weak Hylian accent.

The guard raised an eyebrow. "Ilia Mcburry? You are not Ilia Mcburry. I've met her. She's from Ordon, the mayor's daughter." He turned to Link. "Am I correct?"

Link gulped, thinking fast. "Umm…no I think you are mistaken. The mayor's daughter is Ilia McDonald, not Mcburry."

"Oh, really? I apologize," Lyrore said. "I could've sworn it was Mcburry. Anywho, are you also from Ordon, Miss Mcburry? You don't look like you are from around here."

"No, I come from Kakariko Village. My father is Renado, the talisman," she lied again. "I am a cousin of Link's."

The guard widened his eyes. "Really? I had no idea Renado had an older daughter. And Link! I had no idea you were part Sheikah!"

Link rubbed the back of his neck and gave a weak smile. "Yup…heheh." He glared at Ade from the corner of his eyes. She glared back, telling him to hush up.

The other guard came back through the gate, looking exasperated. "The Princess cannot speak with you now. She is much too busy."

"But it's urgent. Did you tell her that?" Link said.

"Yes. She has told me to tell you that she is in a meeting with the King of Amazonia. She will send for you when she is finished."

Link froze. "King…King of Amazonia?" He widened his eyes. "_**PLEASE**_ tell me you're joking."

The guard shook his head.

Link side glanced to Ade very slowly, sloth speed. He was afraid of what he would find. She was visibly shocked, her mouth hanging open and her eyes dark. Then slowly, her eyebrows narrowed down and she ground her teeth. She was pissed.

"The King of Amazonia? THE KING OF AMAZONIA?!" she exclaimed, her accent now apparent. She made a run for the gate, but Link caught her arms fast, holding them tightly behind her back. She bucked and groaned, but his strength overcame hers and held her still. The guards looked at them, confused.

"Is there a problem?"

"YES, THERE IS A PROBLEM! YOU HAVE A COLD-BLOODED KILLER INSIDE YOUR CASTLE!" she roared. "He will kill your princess!"

"Ade, calm down," Link whispered in her ear. "Screaming will only make things worse. Explain to them without being so wild."

Lyrore widened his brown eyes. "What are you talking about? How do you know this?"

Ade broke from Link's grip. She stood still, but her body shook in rage and her voice was shaken. "That man is a murderer. His name is Asai, correct?" The messenger guard nodded. Ade clenched her fists. "He killed the royal family of Teoxchytul. He was jealous of their power, and exterminated them so he could use my country to take over neighboring lands."

Fyrore held up his palm. "How do you know this?"

"I lied to you. My name is not Ilia Mcburry, but Adaeze Dragmiir," she said proudly. "I am the true Royal Princess of Teoxchytul of the Amazon."

**-o0o0o-**

They stood in silence, each and every one of them shocked. Finally, Lyrore broke the dead air. "If you lied to us before, how do we know we can trust you now?"

"I lied to protect my identity," Ade sneered. "And you have the Hero before you. Surely you can trust him."

Lyrore fixed his eyes on Link. "Does she speak the truth?" Link nodded, sad honesty filling his eyes. Lyrore nodded in disbelief, running a hand over his face. "So, you say this man is a royal family killer? If so, why would he be here to sign a peace treaty?"

"Don't you see? He wants you to think you are allies! Once he gains acceptance and trust from your princess, he will have access to Hyrule!" she exclaimed. "This is why it all started. He wants to take over other lands to make his own bigger. He wants to rule the world with his dark magic."

The guard on the left of Lyrore spoke. "So what do we do? Do we attack?"

Link butted in, shaking his head. "No. This man seems more dangerous than your average tyrant. It's too risky to attack. I think we should play along. Let me interrupt their session, and I'll speak to Zelda about it. I'll convince her to believe me, and she'll schedule a meeting with him another time, giving us time to think."

Ade poked him, impressed. "That sounds like a plan."

Lyrore nodded. "A rather good one at that." He turned back Ade. "Are you the only survivor of the Royal Family?"

She nodded. "And a witness to my mother's death."

"Well, we must keep you in hiding then." Lyrore turned to his guards, nodding to them. "Speak nothing of this encounter. Escort the princess to Telma's Bar. Tell the members of The Resistance to keep her safe." He turned to Link, standing proud. "You, come with me. We have some tyrant ass to kick."

Link and Adaeze embraced quickly, but firmly. Link whispered for her to behave and be safe. They broke the embrace, and took off their separate ways.

_Link, please help Zelda. Keep her safe, just like you did me_, Ade thought as she was led away. _You kept your promise. _


	11. Chapter 11: Red, Red Wine

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out! I struggled with writing it since it's the first piece I've actually written in years. Let me know if it's too stiff or bland. If anyone has good tips pleaseeeeee let me know them! I'm not actually a writer, haha. I'm an actor and dancer, so _writing - _not dialouge - is hard for me. I wish I could get more constructive criticism! Buuuuu****ut yay here it is! Next ones shouldn't take as long. :) **

**I don't own Legend of Zelda, only my OC's. This chapter contains alcohol. Shoutout to my beta, SheikahLover for helping me with my story! :)**

**-o0o0o-**

**Chapter 11: Red, Red Wine**

Link followed Lyrore through the Royal Gardens, the castle's skyward stone columns and titanic entry now fully visible. Link felt anxiety creep up his spine as he mentally prepared himself to meet Asai. If this man was as dangerous as Adaeze claimed he was, he would need to be on his toes and approach cautiously. Lyrore and Link reached the top of the staircase, Lyrore resting his hand on the handle of the front doors. He hesitated, and turned to Link. "Are you ready?" All Lyrore needed was a nod to push the grand doors open, leading Link into the throne room.

The castle had been refurbished since it was destroyed by Ganondorf's fury. The cool marble floor was so clean that Link swore he could see his reflection. Giant golden chandeliers hung high above them, their crystals reflecting light that bounced around the throne room like a kaleidoscope. Lyrore noticed Link's gaze. "C'mon, boy. You can look around later. Stay focused."

They climbed another staircase to their left, bringing them up into the left wing . Lyrore approached one guard and exchanged quick words, the guard then leading them through the stained-glass hallway, reaching a pair of double golden doors at the end. Lyrore looked to Link and nodded, and knocked once. A few moments later, one door opened and the guard on the other side let the duo pass.

They entered a colossal library, a sea of immense aisles filled with books that crammed into the height of the room. The giant stained-glass windows allowed a rainbow of light to illuminate around the room. A long table was center, maps and documents strewn about it while men crowded around with the exception of a fair woman, Princess Zelda. Her head snapped up from the sudden intrusion and locked eyes with Link instantly, widening in surprise. "L-...Link?"

Link felt his cheeks burn as he could not break his gaze from the princess. "Your Grace," he started, bowing to her. "Please forgive the interruption."

"What is the meaning of this? Do your citizens lack manners, Princess?"

Link broke his gaze and turned it on the rude man. The man was tall and slender, long black hair tied around his back. He wore long red and gold robes and bore a deep scar that ran through his piercing grey eyes. Link felt his nerves course through him as both Zelda and Hyrule's threat stood before him, both so close yet both out of reach. Link held back his tongue at the man's brash assumption and forced himself to bow to the man as well. "I'm sorry, sir. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Link, and I am Hyrule's Hero of Twilight. There has been a crisis and it is vital I speak with the Princess for a few moments, if she will allow it." He turned his gaze back to Zelda, her blue eyes large with thought.

The man straightened at the mention of Link's name. "Hero of Twilight? Ahh...I know who you are. You are a legend to Hyrule." He made his way around the table and approached Link slowly, stopping a good distance away. "Forgive my rudeness, Hero," he said cynically with a bow. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Asai, king of a country called Teoxchytul." He straightened and glowered at Link. "Many Hylians do not know of it. Do you?"

Link shook his head. "I am sorry, but I do not," he lied calmly. _You are no King_. He turned to Zelda. "Princess, a word please?"

Zelda had been studying Lyrore and Link, concluding the tension in their expressions was urgent. She gracefully passed the men beside her and made her way to stand beside Asai, her hands intertwined before her. "It is urgent?" When both men nodded, she turned to Asai. "I am sorry to pause the meeting, but Link is not the type to lie," she said, her voice kind.

Asai groaned and marched back to the table. "This is your kingdom, Princess. You do what you want," he spat. "But I will not remain patient forever."

Zelda ignored his threat and glided past Link, leading him out of the library and into the hallway. When she didn't stop to talk, Link cleared his throat. "Erm, Princess-"

Zelda slowed her pace and linked eyes with him quickly. "It is not safe to speak here," she said quietly, then continuing down the hallway.

Link followed her as they weaved in and out of hallways and towers, where they eventually reached her quarters. She held the entry door open for him and cautiously looked for followers. She concluded it was safe and stepped into her powder room, locking the door. She stood before Link and examined him, a fond smile forming on her pale lips. "You've grown since I last saw you, Link."

Link felt his stomach churn being so close to the princess, her fairness so pure it was as if he stood before a Goddess. He nodded at her observation. "Yes. I've grown a few inches. I'm taller than you now," he teased, nervous at how his response would be taken.

Zelda's small smile fell and formed into a tense line. "I sense something is disturbing you. You said it was urgent?"

Link reached into his pouch and handed her the Zora letter. Zelda's eyes scanned the message and she placed the letter on her vanity, her head held down. "Prince Ralis is missing. I'm guessing you would like to send out a search party. That can be arranged." She turned back to Link, her eyes dark. "But there is something else bothering you..."

Link took a step forward, nodding. "That man: Asai. Your Highness, he's a danger to Hyrule. He's going to sabotage you and try to take over the country. That's why he's here."

Zelda cast her eyes down in thought. After a minute, she looked back up and locked eyes with Link. "How do you know this?" She asked, her voice peculiarly calm.

Link took a deep breath, partially surprised by her stoic disposition. "It's going to sound crazy, but I found the real princess of Amazonia. She told me that he murdered the royal family and had her exiled before being enslaved by his men."

Zelda's eyes widened. "_He_ murdered the Dragmiir's?" She sat on the plush chair situated before the overly ornate vanity, her eyes still locked on Link. "You said you met the real princess? Did she tell you her name?"

Link nodded. "Her name is Adaeze. She's pretty wild, but I don't think she's lying."

Zelda stood up from the chair and took the Zora's letter, stashing it within the first drawer of her vanity. She then rushed over to Link, her expression turning from calm to serious in a matter of seconds. "Link, where is Adaeze now?"

Link explained to her the details and she turned to the window behind her, looking out as if the sky would give her answers. Link bravely placed a hand on her armored shoulder, his Triforce burning mildly as he touched her. "Princess, what is your plan?"

Zelda bit her lip and paced the room, her long brunette hair mirroring her like a shadow. Finally, she settled before Link and looked to him confidently. "We shall act casual. I will use the Zora's letter as an excuse to reschedule our meeting, however impatient that man is, he should allow it without much effort." She retrieved the letter from her vanity and placed it on her hip belt. "We will retrieve Adaeze when it is safe. For now, we must return." She pursed her lips when she noticed Link's stress and sighed. "I know it's hard that you can't help, but we must not alert him. If you act guilty, he'll only become suspicious." Zelda placed her hands on his and gave Link a reassuring smile. "I promise you will bring justice. Just not now."

The two exchanged no more words as they then exited the powder room, left Zelda's chambers, and started to return to the library. Link walked beside Zelda but made sure to stay a few inches behind, largely due to instinct. They were both silent for a few minutes before Link mumbled something under his breath.

Zelda raised an eyebrow at him. "You said something?"

"That's not my fight."

"What is not?"

"Asai." He side-glanced at her as they continued, his face briefly serious. "He's for Adaeze."

**-o0o0o-**

The soldiers had attempted to cling to Ade as though she was their prisoner as they made their way down Castle Town's South Street, but after a few insults and guilt-trips, the men embarrassingly kept their distance as they walked her to Telma's Bar. They entered the bar and the aroma of musty ale filled the vacant air. The bar was empty, save one elderly man in the corner sipping his beer in peace. Telma smiled when she saw her new patrons. "Welcome, men! Care for a drink today?"

One soldier held his hand out to Adaeze and she accepted it bitterly. He led her to the bartop, motioning her to Telma. "G'day, Telma. You look beautiful this afternoon," he said nervously. "We have orders from the Hero of Hyrule that the Resistance watch over this girl. Is it too much trouble?"

Telma grew a fond smile as she examined the girl. "Well, it's only me right now. But anything that handsome boy needs," she said, nodding to the soldiers. "You can leave us."

As the men left, Adaeze walked over to a leather bar seat and sat, leaning on the bar, eyes cast down. All she could focus on was Asai: he was _here_, in Hyrule. This infuriated her. Her enemy, the man she swore to kill was so close and where was she? In a _bar_. Alone. With no weapons. No plan. Nothing.

She fumed silently, her fingers tapping the wooden countertop impatiently when Telma approached the young woman. "Hello, honey. Looks like I'm babysitting you. May I know your name?"

Adaeze sighed and glanced up at the plump woman. "Ade," she said drearily. She didn't feel much energy to speak. She felt only but hatred and failure circling round her gut, over and over.

Telma felt the girl's sorrow and placed her hands on her plump hips. "Ah, bad mood eh? A glass of wine might cheer you up," she recommended. She turned to the racks of liquor behind her and selected a green bottle. "This has been aged for a year, so it's still relatively sweet. A young girl like you is not experienced with such spirits, correct?"

Adaeze shook her head, her eyes roaming, refusing to make eye contact. "I have never sipped alcohol in my life. I don't see the appeal."

Telma laughed. "It won't fix your problems, honey. But if you wish to improve your mood, it will help." She chose a fat wine glass from the case above her and put it before Adaeze, filling up the glass slowly with sweet, red liquid.

Time abruptly slowed as the red wine began to thicken, until it became a gooey, dark shade of garnet in the glass, completely opaque. Ade hesitated, her chest burning with spontaneous fear as she slipped her fingers underneath the nape of the stem and inhaled a foul, metallic scent. She suddenly felt dream-like, and time no longer seemed to exist. Her vision briefly blurred, and when it cleared she saw herself in third-person, as if she were looking into a mirror, gripping the broken bloody glass while a gory, razor-toothed grin grew on her demonic face, her eyes black as pits. Adaeze snapped out of her daymare and inhaled a sharp gasp, red wine spilling onto her hands. She placed her glass down and rest her hand to her forehead, flustered and her breathing erratic.

Telma noticed the girl's trouble and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, honey? You've gone pale."

Adaeze snapped up and seized the wine glass, chugging the red liquid down her throat. She slammed it down when she finished the glass and panted, her mouth twitching in disgust and delight. She raised her glass to Telma and smirked. "Another...please," she said boldly.

Telma smiled to the girl as she poured her yet another glass. "Alright, but this time drink it slowly, yeah? It's meant to enjoy for taste, and I won't have you throwing up in my bar." She settled the bottle on the counter and relaxed her abdomen onto the bar, leaning into Adaeze, her breasts practically spilling out of her corset. "So, girl: what's your story? You look different, sound different. You're obviously important if you're under my care." She frowned at Adaeze when she began to gulp her drink.

Adaeze grinned at her displeasure. "I'll be fine. I won't throw up," she said confidently. She took another sip before asking, "So, your name is Telma? Who are the Resistance?"

Telma chuckled. "I asked first. And it's my bar. You can follow my rules or get out," she winked. She turned to the dishes behind her and began to clean the few with her rag. "Who are _you_, girl?"

Adaeze rose her glass. "Any questions must be responded with a large sum of wine," she replied with a cheeky grin, defying Telma and once again chugging her wine. She wiped her mouth and pushed her glass forward for more. "My name is Adaeze. I come from Amazonia. It's a forest land from across the sea, to the southwest."

Telma hesitated before reaching for the wine bottle. "If that's so, how will you repay me for all that wine you just drank?"

"Princess Zelda will take care of it," Ade replied loftily.

Telma laughed patronizingly, slapping her hand onto the bartop. "Oh-ho! You must be _really_ special, huh?" She poured the sweet liquid into Adaeze's glass, slowly letting it rise to the brim. "It's on the house. Drink it wisely." Telma emptied the bottle and tossed it aside. "So, what're you doing in Hyrule?"

Adaeze felt the wine starting to take it's effect on her, and she could now understand why adults found it enjoyable. Time seemed irrelevant and became hazy. Warm euphoria filled her gut, and her emotions were numbed enough that any thought of Asai had disintegrated; the fear she felt in her chest from her terrifying hallucination vanished, replaced with liquid courage. She reached forward for her glass when the idea of being in Hyrule struck her silly and she giggled loudly, covering her face with her hands. "It's a longgggg story. One I don't think I'll tell well at this point." She chuckled at her rhyme, and reached out to her glass, clumsily gripping the stem and took a swig. "Wait! I answered your question, so answer mine!" She took another swig and drunkenly slammed her glass down. "What are the Resistance?"

Telma smacked the girl's hand, irked by her carelessness. "Watch it! Don't you go slamming my glasses! I'm not playing with you, girl. I've been kind to you, but you keep disrespecting my bar and I'll let Link hear about this."

Adaeze almost choked on her drink with laughter. "Link?! Who cares what Link says? He's not the boss of me!" Adaeze caught a glimpse of Telma's steely eyes through her ever dizzying eyesight and sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry. I'm new at this." She rested her chin on her hand, and leaned into the big-breasted woman. "Sooooooo, The Resistance..."

Telma chuckled. "The Resistance are a group within Hyrule who were opposed to the false Twilight King's vanquish, but now that that's over, we now choose to explore the secrets of Hyrule. Occasionally, we will help the-" she halted when she noticed Adaeze had not been listening and had instead been fighting her barstool for balance. She snickered at the sight. "Girl, are you drunk?"

Adaeze's head shot up, a bit breathless. "Noooo...yes...maybeee," she giggled stupidly. "AhhhhhImmanottadrunk!"

Telma sighed and shook her head. "Oh, Link won't be happy with me."

**-o0o0o-**

"My most sincere apologies, King Asai. But when my people need me, I must be of assistance. I'm sure you understand."

"King" Asai glared at Princess Zelda from across the rectangular table. How dare the Princess ask him to leave when all he requested was an alliance contract? Were allies an ancient custom in Hyrule, no longer utilized? However, Asai remained calm and bowed low to the Princess, his hand over his heart. "Your Highness, your people will always come first, as will mine. Do not fret. I completely understand and respect your decision." He stood up tall, all seven feet of him rising above the other men. "However, if I discover this was merely an excuse, expect your alliance with Amazonia terminated. Forever," he finished, his smirk only adding to his sinister features. He pushed past Zelda and Link, his advisors following suit.

Lyrore closed the library's doors behind the Amazonians, his face tense. A few minutes passed before anyone spoke. "Princess..." he looked to Zelda, worried. "He took it all too well. Something isn't right."

Link squeezed his hands into fists. "If he tries anything, I swear I will-"

"That is unnecessary, Link," Zelda interjected. "My guards will keep close watch. We will make sure he leaves Hyrule."

"And if he doesn't leave? What will you do then? Surrender?" Link snarled. His face softened when Zelda put a silken gloved hand on his shoulder. Her face appeared calm, but Link could see the worry in her eyes.

"I know you are stressed," Zelda said gently. "But I know how to run my kingdom. I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing."

She flashed him a tender smile, and Link felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He was indeed stressing Zelda's safety. He didn't know why, but he felt an overwhelming sense to protect her. He shuffled his feet and rubbed his neck, his eyes shy of her gaze. "I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't have doubted you." He suddenly remembered Adaeze, and his sapphire eyes shot to the window. The sky outside was a tranquil shade of peach and lilac, dim light bouncing around the room. It was already sunset, which means Ade had been left in the bar for a while now.

Zelda followed his gaze and already knew what he was thinking. "I wanted to wait until Asai had left Castle Town. I think it would be safe to escort her here now." She turned back to him and removed her hand from his shoulder. "I'd prefer you to escort her than the guards. They might have some trouble keeping her in check," she theorized, winking at him. Zelda strode past him, hesitating briefly. "Do you remember where my quarters are? Bring her to my powder room. I'll be waiting," and she continued into the hallway, leaving Link alone in the library.

_Well, time to see what wild child is up to. _

**-o0o0o-**

"You stop that, girl! If you break my barstool, I will have it remade out of your flesh and bones!" Telma screeched. She wasn't used to serving alcohol to first-timers, and had completely forgotten how out of control a newbie could behave. She marched from behind the bar and grasped the drunken girl's arm, stopping her from spinning on her stool. Adaeze would've toppled over had it not been for Telma's grip, her dizziness amusing her into a fit of laughter. Telma narrowed her eyes. "Gods, Link. Where are you?" she muttered. She pulled Ade's arm to make the girl face her, and fumed at her. "If you keep spinning like that you'll make yourself sick. I already told you four times: **NO. THROWING. UP. IN. MY. BAR.**"

Adaeze pulled away from Telma's grip and stood from her stool clumsily. She scanned the room with her drunk-goggles and noticed the elderly man in the corner, smirking deviously to herself. She began to tread over to him when she was stopped by Telma's grip again. Adaeze turned on her and screamed, "Unhand me, you peasant!"

Telma's eyes widened at the girl's appalling sense of entitlement. Adaeze tugged on her grip but Telma only tightened her grip and tugged back. "You ungrateful, little-" Her ears perked when she heard the bar's door chime ring and whipped around to the new patron. She sighed with relief when she saw the blonde-haired hero. "Link! Thank the Gods!" She released Adaeze and threw her hands up in the air. "I'm closing up for the night. Please take your friend. I'm sorry, honey, but I can't deal with her." She folded her arms and made her way back to the bar.

Link shook his head in confusion from the sight he'd just seen. What was Adaeze's problem? He stomped over to her giggling form, preparing to reach out to her when she threw herself into his arms instead, emitting a high-pitched cheer. The stench of alcohol overwhelmed him and he set her back, holding her up by her shoulders. "What's wrong with you? What did you do to Telma?"

Adaeze pushed away from him and threw her arms in the air, turning in circles. " LINKKKKK! I'm drunkkkkk! WOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried out as she collapsed back into his arms. "Imissedyouuu." She thrust her face inches from his and grinned. "Where were youuuu? You've been gone so longggggggggggggg whyyyyyyy?" She hugged him and giggled to herself in her drunken stupor.

Link's eyes narrowed at Telma. "You got her drunk? What the hell, Telma?" He reached his arm underneath her knees and picked her up, holding her bridal-style against his chest. His eyes shot back to Telma, who instead of avoiding eye contact, glared at him instead, hands on her hips. "She can't meet Zelda like this. She'll make a fool of herself."

Telma snorted and shrugged. "She disobeyed me several times. She's an adult. I'm not going to make decisions for her. But...I'm sorry for the inconvenience, honey. Your friend is a mess. Take care of her." And with that, Telma disappeared behind the red curtain at the end of the room.

Link groaned and carried Adaeze outside the bar, walking up the steps that led into South Street. It was nearly nightfall, and the markets had closed down for the night. Link sighed with relief that they wouldn't be attracting attention. He walked slowly, Adaeze's inebriated form heavy in his arms. She was by no means a thin girl, and her height made it difficult to balance her easily. She suddenly snapped up from her stupor and straightened her body, crying out. "Let me go! Release me, you peasant!" She broke out of his hold and collapsed onto all fours on the cobblestone street, her head held down.

Link rolled his eyes at her insult and knelt down in front of her. "Adaeze, can you walk?" He held out his gloved hand. "We need to get back to the castle quickly. You're not safe out here." When she didn't respond, he tucked her red locks behind her ear and examined her face. Her eyes were closed but her breathing was heavy. He locked her arms in his and gently pulled her up, putting one of her arms around his shoulders, letting her weight rest on against him. "We're going to walk now, okay?" She nodded silently, moving with him with difficulty.

They walked down South Street slowly in silence. Before long they reached the town square. It was fully dark out now and the square was mostly deserted, save a few citizens strolling along. The trickling of water from the Hylian Fountain was the only noise in the still night, and Link was thankful for the peace...until Ade popped up and pulled away from him yet again. She made a dash for the fountain without a word and Link raced after her. "Ade! Wait! WAIT!" He easily caught up to her and put both hands before her. "Stop! The fountain's not for swimming, okay?!" Adaeze laughed at him, and Link was briefly relieved that she was still functional.

Adaeze squinted, barely making out his facial features with the dim moonlight. "You silly boy. I'mma not swimming. I **hate** water!" She swayed side to side as if she were a buoy, a drunk smile etched on her face. "I just wanted to see it. It's pretty!" She suddenly dashed in the opposite direction, towards the castle.

Link's mood was deteriorating from stressed to frustrated, and once again he raced after Ade. This time he pulled her arms towards him and flung her form over his shoulder. "I'm getting fed up with you, Adaeze."

She banged her fists against his shield, whining. "Link! Let me go! You said the castle! That's where I was going! Link please! I want to walk! LINNNNKKKKKKK PLEASEEEEE!" she protested loudly.

"No."

"Let me go!" She cursed to him in her native tongue and removed his shield from his harness and smashed it into his back, causing him to drop her in surprise. Luckily for him, she was weak and intoxicated, so the shield did no damage and it dropped to the floor with a clang. Adaeze picked herself up as quickly as she could, making a grab for the shield before her arms were once again restrained. But this time, she didn't tug on his grip. She smiled sadistically to Link instead. "Did I hurt you?"

Link kept his grip on her extra tight as he placed his shield into his gear pouch. He was losing his patience and really just wanted to call it a night. All he wanted was to pass out in a royal bed and sleep for days. This demanding princess was separating him from his sleep, and he doubted Zelda's faith in him. He scowled at Adaeze as she taunted him. "If you keep this up, Ade, I'm going to leave you here. Do you hear me? I've had enough. I'm stressed out, you're drunk, and I just want to sleep," his eyes narrowed when she laughed at him. "I WILL leave you here. Do you understand?" he growled through grit teeth.

Adaeze laughed even harder at him and backed away from him slowly. "Is that so? You're just going to leave me here? And what? Disappoint Zelda when you return without me?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You wouldn't leave me here. You don't have it in your heart to abandon me."

Link glowered at her and retorted back without thinking, "You're right. I'm not heartless like you." The words stung with regret, and he knew he'd pushed her too far. She was drunk after all, and was obviously unaware of her behavior. Guilt suddenly wrenched itself in his gut when he saw her eyes well up in tears, and she dropped to her knees. _Dammit._

Adaeze felt the drunkenly careless euphoria starting to drift away, a sickly spinning sensation eating at her stomach instead. She felt the warm tears tickle her flushed cheeks and the ability to balance diminished. She began to rock back and forth, almost tipping over before was held up by Link yet again. She sniffled and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. "I don't feel good."

Link sighed and tried once again to lift her up before she heaved and spewed vomit onto the cobblestone floor. He rubbed her back reassuringly as she did so, wincing at the sight. She cried softly, repeating to him like a child that she didn't feel well. With her now severely intoxicated, he successfully held her bridal-style and made for the castle once more. Anxiety filled his thoughts as he drew nearer to the castle, unsure of how the angelic Princess would react to the certainly ungraceful Adaeze.

When he finally reached the gates, the guards escorted the pair until they arrived in the gardens, returning back to their posts. Link climbed carefully up the staircase, towards the double doors. He glanced at Adaeze. She was still conscious, but her eyes were unfocused and roaming. Link cleared his throat. "Can you walk?"

After hesitating a few moments, she nodded. "I think so. I feel a little better. Why?"

Link stopped walking and gingerly set her on her feet. "I don't want you to embarrass yourself in front of the castle staff or Princess Zelda. If you can walk, try to make a good impression. Do you think you can do that? At least until we get you to her quarters?" She nodded silently and linked her arm in his, using his weight to help her balance. He pushed through the doors and they entered the throne room. Link took the staircase to the left, trying to remember the path to Zelda's quarters through the maze of hallways. As they were about to climb the final staircase, a handmaiden bumped into them. She recognized Link immediately and she looked like a deer in headlights, bowing low to him.

"Sir Link! The Princess is waiting. Follow me please," she said, and turned to climb back up the stairs.

They climbed and climbed, one step after another, and Adaeze thought it would never end. She tried her best to stand up tall and keep her focus, but the walls were spinning into shapes, the candlelight blinded her, and her stomach was unsettling with it's contents. She gulped back potential vomit and kept climbing, clinging to Link. Finally they reached the plateau and followed the handmaiden down the narrow hallway. They reached a silver, intricate-patterned door and the handmaiden knocked once, and opened the door for them, gesturing them in.

Link hesitated, anxious for what would happen next. He nodded to Ade, who, to his surprise, then escaped his arms and charged into Zelda's quarters, hollering in excitement. His mouth dropped in shock as the girl ran off, and he smacked his hand to face, feeling too ashamed to face Zelda. The handmaiden looked at him in confusion. He dismissed her and she squealed, scurrying off quickly. He shook his hands and dusted off his clothing, stepping into the commotion in the powder room.

**-o0o0o-**

**BAM! What's going to happen next? How will Zelda react to the wildchild Ade? Find out next on - ok jk this is too cheesy of a ending note. Just stick around for next chapter. :DDDDDDDD**


	12. Chapter 12: The Chosen Ones

**Author's Note: Warning: Long chapter ahead. Rated T for suggestive themes. Any mistakes will be fixed overtime. _Padurea_ is also Amazonian for Forest, but actually belongs to the Romanian language. I'm just borrowing it :)**

**For Ade's dream portion in the chapter, I _HIGHLY_ recommend you listen to**** the Fuerza Bruta: Look Up sountrack, a Brazilian-based theatrical show with live music that premiered in NYC. Even if it's not for the story, listen for yourself. It's an amazing soundtrack! You can hear it on soundcloud for free! _You really shouldn't read it without the music._ The songs that go perfectly with the dream are Playero, then El Mailar (if you're using soundcloud just put the songs in a playlist together so it'll play the next one immediately) :) :) :)**

**Thank you ****Super-mega-punch and The Pilot for your awesome reviews! **

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda or it's characters, only my OC's. Link's dream is taken directly right out of SS, and is not my content.**

**-o0o0o-**

**Chapter 12:** **The Chosen Ones **

Link stood outside the ajar silver door, mortification washing over him like a tidal wave. He could hear Ade's laughter and yells emanating from inside the room, and only hoped Princess Zelda would be forgiving in meeting Adaeze, given her condition. With a deep breath, he bravely stepped into the powder room, following the feminine voices throughout the maze of rooms of Zelda's quarters, the voices gaining volume with each dimly-lit room he passed through, his Triforce tattoo burning persistently as he got closer. He finally emerged into the lounging room. Woven tapestries lined the dark, candlelit walls, fur rugs spread across the marble floor and plush couches scattered throughout the room.

He froze blankly when he finally came across the two princesses. Adaeze had her legs folded over Zelda's lap and her upper body in a bear hug. He watched the two women interact briefly before he blinked his eyes. Zelda...wasn't upset? Instead, she laughed warmly while Ade slurred nonsense at her.

Zelda caught Link out of the corner of her eye and clapped her hands in delight. "Link! How nice of you to finally join us!" she said cheerfully.

Ade grinned devilishly at him. "Are you going to be a creep or are you going to join our coonnn-versaaaa-tion?" she slurred, her laughing form falling into Zelda's arms, Zelda giggling at her foolishness.

Link could only blink at them, continuing to observe them until he braved to speak. "Wait...you two...know eachother?" he stammered in disbelief.

Adaeze snorted and popped up from Zelda's lap and folded her arms. "Obviously? We're both princesses. All royalty knows eachother," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Adaeze, I think you're making him uncomfortable..."

Ade jammed a finger at Zelda, shouting, "Liar! I'm not the one in my nightgown!"

Link hadn't even noticed Zelda's change of attire, blushing furiously as he rubbed his neck. "I'm not uncomfortable. Just, a little...uh..."

Zelda sat up straight and motioned the hero to her. "Come, sit. Make yourself at home," she said, happiness reflecting in her eyes. "You are amongst friends here!"

He unhooked his gear and set it beside the sofa, plopping onto a pink ottoman before the women, scooting it closer to them. He felt his heart skip a beat when he met Zelda's gaze in the candlelight. It was strange for him to see her so...comfortable. She was usually meek and very inhibited, as she had to wear an image among her people at all times like a prisoner to a chain. But here...here with Adaeze she seemed carefree. Link felt rather fortunate he got to see this side of the princess.

Zelda tapped Ade's legs and guided her gently off her lap. "Alright, I am done being your seat," she said playfully, and turned back to Link. "To answer your question, Link: yes. Adaeze and I have known eachother for many years. My father was good friends with the Gerudo King, so we visited Amazonia frequently when I was younger."

"I like to bring out the wild in her," Ade said, sprawling out on the tufted sofa. "She's basically my sister."

Zelda smiled warmly at Ade's comment. "Yes. I was devastated when I had heard the news of the Dragmiirs." She looked back at Ade. "I'm extremely relieved to see you alive and well."

Adaeze jumped up from the sofa and looked down at the two Hylians. "Thank this one!" She said, her palm open towards Link. "He almost died saving my life, you know. You should reward him, Zelda," she taunted with "ahhs" and "oh yeahs", winking at the Hylian princess.

The dim candlelight of the room couldn't hide the shade of tomato red Zelda's cheeks had taken on, but she kept her composure easily. "I apologize for her in advance. She's never had a filter," Zelda said to Link, who's face was also bright red. "However, Link, I have a serious question for you: why do you have your Master Sword? You know as long as you have it, the Sacred Realm remains vulnerable."

"I know, Your Highness, but-" he started.

Zelda interrupted him with a wave of her hand. "There is no need to refer to me formally. It's Zelda. Just Zelda," she said sweetly.

_Just Zelda, _Link repeated over in his head. He was slightly overwhelmed the princess was talking to him personally, but gladly so. "Zelda...right. Well, I know I shouldn't have it, but...it called to me. It happened a few weeks ago. It's like it sent me a signal. When I went to get it, it was beaming with light."

"It beckoned you? And you don't know why?" she inquired. Link shook his head. She stared at the plush rug beneath her feet, trying to think of a solution. "And it stopped beaming after you retrieved it?"

He nodded. "Yes. As soon as I pulled it out, it stopped." He eyed Adaeze - who was keeping herself busy laughing at paintings on the back wall - and leaned in closer to Zelda. "Do you think there's evil among us? Or a war? I can't think of a reason for it to need me," he said quietly.

Zelda locked eyes with him, her mouth pouty. "That sword was crafted by the Goddess Hylia herself. If it called to you, I would trust there is a good reason behind it."

"I know the reason..." Adaeze chimed from behind them, who was now leaned against the couch. "She's trying to tell you you're too sober," she threw her head back and howled at her own joke, which the other two did not laugh at. "No? Wasn't funny?" She narrowed her eyes at the Hylians. "Ugh, I'd have more fun with goblins."

Link narrowed his eyes back at Adaeze, folding his arms. "Speaking of sober, why did you get drunk in the first place?"

Adaeze glared back. "One, mind your own business. Two, I do what I want. End of story."

Zelda reached her hand out to Ade. "Adaeze, come sit. You make me nervous when you run around."

Adaeze sighed, but nonetheless plopped onto the couch beside them. "Heeeyyyy, Zelda! Tell Link about the time you ate a beetle because you thought it was chocolate!" The memory sent her into a fit of laughter. "Not so wise, huh?!"

At this, Zelda dug her face in her hands while Link grinned in surprise. "That really happened?!"

Adaeze slapped her knee, causing her to sway erratically side to side. "YES! I swear you could hear her screams from Hyrule!"

Zelda playfully nudged Ade, embarrassment eating at her insides. "Could we change the subject, please?" She straightened her shoulders and took a steady breath, a small smile still etched on her face. "Link, Adaeze says you almost died saving her? What happened?"

Link chuckled and rubbed his neck, his blonde locks embedding themselves into his fingers. "I was fine, really. It was just a scratch."

Zelda shook her head in disapproval. She knew he would never complain about the pain or hardships he faced, one of many traits she admired about him. "You're much too humble. But, thank you for all you've done. I will have to think up a way to repay you."

Link waved a gauntleted hand. "No, no Zelda. It's really fine. You're...you're..." _worth it._ "You're the princess. It's my obligation as the Hero to serve you and protect you. No matter what." They continued to stare at eachother for what felt like an eternity. Link's brow started to sweat alongside the butterflies that accompanied his stomach. The moment was interrupted when a loud snore emitted from the unconscious girl beside them, and Link sighed with relief. "She's finally out. How do you put up with her? I thought I was patient, but she's a handful."

Zelda took Link's hands in hers and stood with him, looking up to him. "She can't be tamed, but that is what I enjoy about her. She challenges me, which helps me to think abstractly. She's a good person, but she's been through a lot. It will take her time to adjust." She tightened her grip on Link's fingers and moved closer to him. "Link...I...I really cannot express how thankful I am for all you've put yourself through for Hyrule."

"Of course," he replied quietly. He noted how her long hair smelled of lilies, and how soft and elegant her hands were without gloves. Their Triforce tattoos glowed simultaneously, forever a reminder they were the Chosen Ones. True, he had always secretly had a crush on the princess, and had always been very aware of her ethereal beauty, but being so close to her, he felt a strong desire to hold her to him til the end of time, truly bonded for reasons he couldn't explain. And suddenly when he didn't think they could be any closer, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek, holding them there for some time. When she pulled back, a soft smile rested on her lips. "Thank you, Link, Hero of Hyrule."

Link knelt on one knee and rest his right hand over his heart, his left still intertwined in hers, and he bowed his shaggy head to the woman before him. "I promise I will do whatever it takes to protect you and Hyrule for the rest of my life, 'til my last dying breath."

Zelda chuckled and lightly smacked his hand, her smile growing bigger. "Of course! Now up with you! You're making me blush entirely too much," she joked, something Link was not accustomed to her doing. When he stood, she nudged her head in Ade's direction. "We should go to sleep. I have a busy day planned tomorrow, and we'll need to start early." She sat beside Adaeze, feeling the unconscious teenager's forehead. "I'll take care of her, don't worry. My handmaiden should be waiting outside. She'll escort you to your bedroom." She smiled at him one last time. "Goodnight, Link."

He had gathered his things meanwhile, and headed to the exit of the room. He hesitated at the door, and turned round to meet Zelda's gaze. Again, he lost himself in her eyes and felt goosebumps crawl on his skin. After a few moments passed, he flashed her a genuine smile."Goodnight, Zelda," and walked through the door.

**-o0o0o-**

_"You're never going to see it if you're too afraid to jump!" the young Abiri girl yelled up to her best friend, the Princesa Adaeze. Seven-year-old Adaeze was straddled on the stone fence that shot __15 feet up in the air,__ curiosity coursing through her blood. The fence she had scaled was directly aligned with the onyx wall that protected the Amazonian Palace. However, a flaw being the Palace was built in a rainforest, a giant, heavily-layered tree sat right beside the fence from inside the Royal Gardens, allowing the young girls access to the outside world. _

_Adaeze smirked down at her friend, Cerena. "I'm not afraid of anything," she said pridefully. She then gripped the edge of the fence with both hands and hauled herself over the exterior wall. She held on to the ledge and examined the fall below. She was too high up to land reliably. A thick vine draped over the wall a few feet over caught her eye and she shimmied her way over. She grasped the green vine and slid down, her sandals making contact with the rainforest floor. Adaeze smiled at her friend. "Seeee?" She looked high up into the canopy, the lush vegetation blocking out most of the sunlight. _

_Cerena tapped her feet impatiently. "Come on! We don't have all day!" She turned and ran through a series of emerald trees, their roots running throughout the forest floor like veins. _

_Adaeze snapped out of her trance and raced ahead, catching up with Cerena. She was not as physically fit as her friend, as she was pampered and spoiled within the walls of her home. But as comfortable as her life was, it was not what she wished she had been chosen for. She wished to explore every beach in Amazonia, learn every grain of sand and every fish. She wanted to explore the understory of the rainforest and live among the monkeys and jaguars. That was the exciting life she wished for; not the responsibilities that came with royalty. She wanted to be free. As she ran alongside her best friend, she felt her heart pound with exhilaration as she observed parts of the forest she'd never imagined before. The padurea was like a network of trees, each one alive in it's own way, their roots connecting to one another endlessly. There were palm leaves larger than her body, flowers shaped like stars and in colors ranging from orange to purple. The air was fresh and crisp, but hot and humid, causing Adaeze to sweat more than she ever had in her life, her brown curls slicked to her face and neck. After running for what seemed like hours, Cerena slowed her pace to a walk, her short black hair stuck to her flushed cheeks. Cerena grew an innocent smile as she stared ahead. "We're almost there." _

_Adaeze squealed happily through a closed smile, a frequent quirk of hers. __"What were we going to see again?" she asked, __swatting at a nest of flies as she passed through the close path of smaller trees._

_"Why don't you take a look?" Cerena answered, holding the brush open for Adaeze to see. _

_Adaeze walked past her and pushed through the thick brush. When she reached the other side, her sandals sank through the new soil, the earth moist and sandy. Adaeze's golden eyes widened in astonishment at the sight: a slow, meandering river flowed before the girls, it's crystal clear waters calm as dawn. Adaeze could only stare in silence, __mesmerized by the beauty of the world she'd been shielded from her whole life. She couldn't understand why she was forbidden to roam the padurea, to leave the Palace unattended. Something so beautiful could never be so dangerous, and it was her home after all. It was a part of her that she wasn't allowed to see, touch, smell, or taste. This realization would've made her angry had she not been entranced by the river's purity and size. _

_Cerena poked her friend's arm repeatedly. "You're not afraid of anything, si? Then I dare you to reach the other side of the river!" she taunted, mischief glittering in her dark eyes. "Or are you too scared?" _

_At this, Adaeze broke out of her daydream and flashed a smug smile. "I already told you: I'm not afraid of anything!" She peeled off her leather sandals and tossed them on the river bank, feeling the raw earth beneath her toes. She held the sides of her dress as she waddled into the cold water, the chill stinging her skin. She felt goosebumps rise all over her body and her hair stand on it's end, but she continued deeper and deeper, until she could no longer reach the sand and pebbles on the river floor. Gravity no longer had it's effect on her body as she felt herself become entirely weightless, and she imagined herself flying through a clear sky. She stopped halfway into the river, comparing the distance between the two riverbanks. She was a fairly great distance from both, as the sounds of the rainforest and the voice of her friend had diminished as she entered another world. She stopped her motion and let her body float to the surface, where she drifted peacefully in bliss. As she gazed into the clear blue sky, she imagined she was a spirit climbing the heavens, finally coming to rest on a fluffy cloud, where she was alive and safe; where nothing could touch her; where everything was perfect. But because she was still a child and naive, and because she had been far too trusting of the forest and it's wonders, she did not hear her friend screaming her name. Screaming for her to return._

_And as calm as the river had been mere seconds ago, the forest was as wild as the children within it, and rebelled against their tranquility. The water seemed unstable, first lowering itself, as if it were being sucked in by a drain. Adaeze noticed the movement of the water and pulled out of her floating position, wadding in the water. She looked around her, the forest somehow taller than before. She caught sight of Cerena and waved to her, smiling. Her smile fell when she recognized the urgency behind Cerena's frantic, flailing arms. _

_The water then began to pulsate, filling back up all the space that had been drained at a speed only a god could match. Silence was replaced with raging water, crashing into the river, the sound like thunder. Adaeze panicked as the water carried her downstream. She looked for a rock, a branch, anything that she could hold on to. But panicking in the raging current only weakened her, and she struggled to stay above the surface. A wave crashed into her and she was submerged in murky water. She was spinning over and over, completely losing any sense of up or down. She reached her arms out, a muffled scream emitting from her lips, wasting the last of her air. Her body flipped into automatic, forcing her to take in a breath as her breaking point, but she choked on the silty water instead, it filling up her lungs like a balloon. The experience was terrifying, and as her thoughts began to fade, she thought of how she failed her parents. How she failed her ancestor, Ganondorf. How she failed herself. In her last moments, she convulsed, pain and despair overwhelming her senses, her lungs trying to clear out the water, only choking her more. She needed to breathe, reaching for her throat, but then as the oxygen left her brain...nothing mattered, and the world that had been so alive became black and cold. _

Adaeze shot upright, clawing the ceiling in an attempt to breathe. She took in huge breaths, inhaling and exhaling like her life depended on it. Nausea brewed in her stomach, and she was drenched in cold sweat. Her chest burned like a boiling iron stamp branded to her flesh. The multiple sensations sent her head spinning. She suddenly realized she was still drunk, and moaned as her stomach slowly churned over, unhappy with the remaining alcohol within. Adaeze dragged herself over the side of the giant king bed, throwing up onto the floor. After emptying her stomach's contents, she collapsed on her pillows, breathing deeply. Her eyes explored the dark room, the unfamiliar territory dizzying her.

_Hyrule Castle. Zelda._

She groaned and closed her eyes, her sense of gravity still severely impaired_. Just leave me be, _she prayed._ Please. Just let me sleep. _And as if the gods had heard her, she dozed off in a fetal position, a blanket of serenity welcoming her.

**-o0o0o-**

_ Link swooped through the clouds, a giant bird of red beneath him, and another bird of royal blue to his left. _

_"Hey, Link!" a cheery voice called through air. Link caught a glimpse of blonde hair sweep by him, the girl on her blue bird soaring through the clouds past him. He leaned forward on his bird, racing to catch up to her. They weaved in and out of eachother, passing floating grassy isles and the sun shining down on them, thousands of feet up in the sky. _

_The girl slowed her bird and it elevated to Link's level. The blonde girl had youthful blue eyes and a familiar smile as she flew beside him. "Today was amazing!" she called out to him. "Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together...I'll always remember this. It was really wonderful," she said, smiling shyly._

_Link smiled at her compliment and the girl moved her bird closer, the two now at eye level. "You know...there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."_

_Suddenly, a burst of light blinded their eyes, and the two stopped their birds mid-flight. _

_"What is that?!" the blonde girl shouted, pointing ahead. An enormous black tornado was heading right for them. Link put his bird into a dive, but the blonde girl beside him had not been so quick. The force of the tornado knocked her off her bird, and she fell through the air. "Link! Link!" she yelled out to him, reaching for him. _

_Link dove off his bird and fell through the sky, trying desperately to reach her. Their fingers brushed lightly before the sky was consumed with darkness and the girl disappeared. _

Link awoke in his comfortable bed, the fine satin comforter soothing him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, catching sight of his glowing tattoo. _What an odd dream. _He sat up and stretched, looking around the room with drowsy eyes. Although it was only a guest room, it was as posh as the rest of the castle, complete with white vaulted ceilings, magnificent artwork and intricate floral carvings on the mahogany walls. Pale, morning light poured into the room through the huge windows, cardinals heard chirping in the gardens below. He moved out of bed and his feet touched the cool, marble floor.

As he stood, a pair of knocks came from the door. He stretched out his arms as he made his way over, forgetting that he was only clothed in his undershorts. He opened the door and one of Zelda's handmaiden's, Rhaedella, curtsied to him, her eyes opening in shock at his lack of attire. "Master Link! Forgive me for intruding, but Her Highness is waiting for you. If you could get dressed," she giggled, ogling at his body. "I will lead you to her. There are fresh clothes in your dresser." She then curtsied once more, and shut the door on him, and Link could hear her giggling from the other side.

He always seemed to have the same effect on women, and genuinely tried to understand what he was doing that caused them to behave so brashly. Was it that he was a hero? It couldn't _just_ be his muscular form, could it? He chuckled to himself and opened the dresser, pulling out a clean pair of navy pants and a silk beige nobleman's shirt, lastly slipping on a pair of leather sandals. In his comfortable breakfast attire, he fixed his hair in the mirror, sleeking it back out of his face and combing out the tangles with his fingers. After attempting to look somewhat awake, he exited the room and followed Rhaedella down the stone corridor.

**-o0o0o-**

Rhaedella led Link down some steps that led into the throne room, taking the staircase to the left of them. To the right, they entered the gorgeous dining hall through a pair of giant double doors. The dining hall had been modeled after a greenhouse, the entire ceiling was framed in glass, the clear blue sky visible above while rays of iridescent sunshine illuminated the room.

Zelda sat at the far end of the table, looking elegant in her lilac and pearl-white dress, her gold crown glittering on her pale forehead. Rhaedella led Link to the chair beside her. As he sat in the chair, Rhaedella curtsied to the Hylians, her eyes on Zelda. "The chef has prepared fresh bread, cheese and fresh fruit. Does this appease you, Your Grace?"

Zelda nodded once. "Yes. Thank you, Rhaedella," she said, dismissing the maiden with a wave of her hand. She turned to Link and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm impressed you're awake so early! Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for Adaeze," she sighed, her smile still softly intact. "How did you sleep?" she asked, his glowing Triforce catching her eye.

Link followed her gaze and stared at his left hand. "I had a strange dream, actually," he said. "It was odd...but so familiar. Almost like a déjà vu."

Zelda stared at him, fixation flickering in her eyes. "Really? Would you mind if I asked what you dreamt about?"

"Well I was flying on a bird in the sky...there was a blonde girl who was flying too...she said something about a race and...she fell into a black hole...or it was a storm? I don't really remember. It was so strange," he said, shaking his head. He looked back up at Zelda, her face frozen in thought. "Is something wrong?"

Zelda cast her eyes down, avoiding his gaze. "No, it's just that I had a dream last night as well. It was also strange." She suddenly released a jovial laugh. "I wonder if Adaeze dreamed as well. I guess this means something, hm?"

Link raised an eyebrow, his expression doubtful. "What was your dream about, Zelda?"

She looked up at the glass ceiling and shook her head, her brunette locks gracefully mimicking her movement. "It was all a blur. But there were knights and warriors fighting in a field. And there was fire. Lots of fire." She looked back Link and shrugged. "It was random, really."

Kitchen servants entered the dining hall just then, several of them carrying gold platters down the aisles. They bowed to the the princess and the hero, and placed the platters before them on the red-clothed dining table. Among the platters were various cheeses, some with holes and some with mold. Thickly sliced loaves of wheat and manchet were stacked in the center, the aroma of fresh and warm bread wafting through the air. The rest of the plates contained freshly-picked blackberries, blueberries, grapes, apples, and strawberries. Small, glittering bowls scattered around the plates contained hot, melted chocolate, warm caramel, and crushed up nuts. Sugar cubes, tea, butter and honey sat in the back, mere condiments.

Link gaped at the breakfast on the table. "Wow...do you always eat dessert for breakfast?" he asked in bewilderment.

Before she could answer, Adaeze marched in through the doors and swooned at the meal on the table. "Thank gods! I'm _starving_!" she declared. She turned round on the servants that waited timidly by the doorway. "And the wine? Mimosas? At least water? If your job is being a _serv_ant, do your job and _serve_," she scolded. "Go," she ordered, dismissing them with a flick of her hands. She groaned as she approached the table, her white silken robe flowing delicately with her figure, and she sat across from Link, massaging her temples.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance," Link snickered.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Good morning to you, too."

Zelda chuckled and placed a gloved hand on Ade's arm. "How did you sleep last night? Are you feeling much better?"

Unbeknownst to Zelda, her touch made Adaeze physically uncomfortable and she squirmed in her seat. "I feel pretty good, actually. A mild headache, that's all." She reached for the berries, dipping them into the molten chocolate. "I had a rough night though. Bad nightmare. How about you two?" She placed the berries into her mouth and squealed in delight, doing a happy dance while her eyes darted back and forth between them as she awaited their answer.

Zelda looked to her in surprise. "You had a dream too? What a strange coincidence," she said. "We had dreams last night as well."

Link munched on bread and honey while he asked, "What happened in your dream, Ade?"

Adaeze shrugged, her mood shifting instantly from happy to melancholy. "It was weird. It felt like a lost memory, but I really have no recollection of it. But the dream was so...vivid. It felt so real it hurt," she recalled. She turned to Zelda and smiled in excitement. "Sooooo? Did you tell Link what you have planned for him already?!" she said facetiously. She wanted to change the subject to deflect attention to herself, wanting to avoid too many questions.

Link looked at Zelda elvishly. "What _do_ you have planned for me, Zelda?"

Zelda rolled her eyes and grinned. "Adaeze! How did you know?"

Ade shrugged playfully. "I don't know, maybe it's because it's_ all_ you ever talk about?" she teased.

Link looked back and forth between them. "What are you talking about?!"

Zelda chuckled and linked her fingers. "The two of you are going to receive the 'Royal Treatment' today," she said. She noticed Link's confused expression and continued, "You will spend half the day being bathed in salt baths, pampered, and made over." She smiled softly. "The two of you look like you need it."

Adaeze winked at him. "That means getting bathed fully naked, Link," she goaded him on.

Zelda frowned at Adaeze, and Link grinned at her reaction. Zelda turned to Link, her cheeks a soft shade of rose. "My handmaidens will take good care of you-"

"You bet they will!" Ade cackled, throwing her head back.

Zelda's face fell her into her hands, and Link laughed. He put his right hand on her arm, and smiled to her reassuringly. "I can take a joke, Zelda," he said lightheartedly. "You don't need to feel embarrassed! Thank you for your hospitality."

Zelda smiled with him briefly before pushing out her chair and standing. "If you two are done with breakfast, you are free to go now. I will be in the library. If you get lost, don't hesitate to ask for directions." She glided past them, quickly whispering, "Have fun!" before gracefully exiting the room.

Adaeze smiled impishly at Link. "Ready to get naked?" She stood quickly and trotted out into the hallway, unleashing her happy squeal with enthusiasm. Link followed her out of the room eagerly, excited for the relaxing day ahead.

**-o0o0o-**

Adaeze, being so used to the life of royalty, would normally throw off her robes and expect to be pampered at once, but here in Hyrule, she felt uncertain with trusting Zelda's handmaidens. She couldn't have them running around, gossiping secrets. She smirked, plotting to intimidate the maidens instead. If they feared her, they wouldn't run their mouths, would they?

She held her hands at the flaps of her robe and glowered at the maidens before her. "How hot is it?"

Rhaedella curtsied to her before answering, "It's warm, Miss. Not too hot, not too cold."

Adaeze scoffed at Rhaedella. "That won't do. I want it boiling hot. Like, so hot it should melt my skin off. Understood?"

Rhaedella nodded, and the maidens around her scurried, provoking the fire lit under the stone bath, adding coal and wood to heat it. After a few minutes, the maidens stood around the stone mass and nodded to Adaeze.

Adaeze stood before her salt bath, hesitating at her robe's sash. Stupid tattoo. Being naked should be considered a blessing; a moment of true freedom. Instead, for her it was a curse. She grumbled and forced her hands to undo the robe and she tossed it aside. She slowly stepped into the bath, appreciating the welcoming heat. She submerged herself briefly underwater, breaking the surface, slicking her long curls back. She grinned in relief as she felt the minerals rejuvenate her skin. She stood tall in the tub and raised her arms to her sides, allowing the maidens to scrub down her naked body.

She observed the maidens' as they scrubbed her, looking for any sort of reaction. Finally, one girl broke and Adaeze caught her gaping at her chest. "STOP!" she demanded. The girl's eyes widened in guilt and she cast her eyes away instantly. She gulped as Adaeze glared at her. Adaeze glanced at the women around her, finally letting her eyes rest on the young girl. "What do you think you're staring at, little girl?" she interrogated, her eyes crazy with fierce (but forced) anger. "Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to stare?"

The mousy girl looked to be on the verge of tears. The fear was clear in her eyes. " 'Am sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to. It's just...that's..."

"That's what?" Adaeze egged her on, waiting fiendishly on her answer. "What are you babbling on about?"

The young girl looked away, humiliated. "You have a Triforce tattoo, Miss. In between your breasts. I thought it was odd, was all."

Adaeze looked from girl to girl, heads turned down, each lady too nervous to make eye contact. Adaeze felt a little remorse for the girl was she harassing, but playing a bitch was necessary in making sure her secret would be kept hidden...at least that was Ade's logic. Keeping up with her part, Adaeze mocked the girl. "Oh, it's a Triforce tattoo. That's odd? Would you tell Her Highness that her tattoo was odd? How about the Hero?" She growled and smacked the water, sending tricklets into the air. "How dare you insult the Princess' royal guest?! I wonder what her thoughts would be on this encounter. She will not be pleased..." she dragged on dramatically.

The girl began to cry and put her hands into a prayer, looking up at Adaeze. "Please, Miss, please! Please don't tell Her Highness!"

Adaeze smiled at her success and cocked an eyebrow. "Hm...do you promise to forget this encounter entirely?" She glared at the women around the room. "All of you? Do you you all swear to forget this conversation ever happened?" They all agreed at once, pleading with her to take kindly to them. "And if I find out any of you betray my kindness and gossip to the princess...well...I hope you like roaches and cold, dark dungeons."

The women agreed with her, and Adaeze signed them to continue. She sighed and relaxed back into the hot rosewater, the maidens pretending to pamper her as if nothing had happened.

**-o0o0o-**

"Uh...just take it all off...? Right here?" Link asked insecurely, holding the waist band of his pants.

Several bustling handmaidens moved around him, focusing on a variety of tasks. The elderly woman of the bunch folded her arms before Link, frowning up at him. "We need to bathe you. Bathing requires getting nude. There's no need to be uncomfortable. It's nothing we haven't seen before," she assured him.

He looked at the stone bath, steam rolling off the water as the maidens poured in herbal salts. He sighed and removed his pants and undergarment, as he had already taken off his shirt, and stood tense among the women. He rubbed his neck for comfort as he walked towards the bath, blushing like mad when he caught one girl snickering at him. He relaxed into the hot water, laying back against the stone interior. The maidens washed and untangled his hair, scrubbing his arms and put strange concoctions to his face.

Although the pampering was nice and Link truly enjoyed it, it was definitely not what he would describe as relaxing. He felt so exposed, but with each treatment, he found himself becoming more and more accepting. It was normal for royals to be treated this way. Everyone always wished to be a royal, but now, being treated like one, Link discovered that maybe that wasn't something he truly wanted: being watched on a high pedestal at all times, always exposed and always being judged. He realized that a simple life was something he would seek out after all his adventures were over with. He sat back against the warm, stone backing, letting his thoughts doze off.

**-o0o0o-**

After her "ridiculously embarrassing" bath, Ade was relieved to be wrapped up in her silk robe again. She lounged on a peridot-green tufted sofa, her face tilted back as Lya, a younger woman about Adaeze's age, plucked her brows into an arch. Ade would've been more tranquil had the maid shut up for five minutes. Instead, she rambled aimlessly about the drama of the youth in Castle Town. Adaeze, somewhat annoyed yet amused, listened nonchalantly to most of the young woman's story, releasing a few fake "uh-huhs", "no way"s, and a "oh yeah?"s The only reason she remained civil was because she appreciated Lya's brashness. She liked that she had assumed Adaeze, a woman of higher power, would actually listen to the stories of commoners in the city. Adaeze highly respected people with confidence, however ridiculous or annoying they might be.

"So, I heard you arrived with the Hero. So, you, like, know him personally?" Lya instigated, plucking and wiping at the Amazonian's brow.

Ade groaned, predicting what Lya would ask next. "Yes, I know him personally. What are you getting at?"

Lya shrugged. "Nothing. He's pretty gorgeous, though."

Adaeze remained quiet, choosing not to comment on Lya's opinion. Lya continued on about how tall and handsome Link was, and another servant behind her cooed. Lya laughed with her, and continued to blabber on and on. Adaeze sighed dramatically. "Ahhhh, maids' gossip. Something I don't miss about royal treatment day."

With every stray hair gone, Lya wiped Adaeze's brows with cucumber-infused water. She tapped Ade's shoulders, motioning her to sit up. As Lya began to massage Adaeze's hands, Rhaedella appeared in the doorway of the powder room, her pale, freckled skin flustered. She approached Adaeze and curtsied. "Her Highness is requesting an appearance, Miss."

Adaeze narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Rhaedella. "Why...? Did she tell you what for?" Rhaedella only shook her head, her mouth clamped shut. Adaeze stood and gripped her robe flaps out of insecurity. "Well, whatever the princess wants," she agreed and strut past Rhaedella into the corridor. Adaeze spun round on her mid-hallway and glared into Rhaedella's eyes. "Did you tell Zelda?"

Rhaedella couldn't hide her guilt for the life in her and her eyes wandered frantically for an answer. "I didn't...I'm sorry-"

Adaeze lifted her palm to Rhaedella's face. "Please return to your quarters," she said sternly, not as angrily as Rhaedella had anticipated. Rhaedella muttered an apology and scurried off. Adaeze inhaled a deep breath and continued down the short hallway. Luckily, she was already located in Zelda's quarters, so the short walk over to Zelda's bedchamber wasn't as anxiety-riddled as a lengthy stroll would've been. Adaeze arrived at a pair of gold, elaborately-embellished double doors, and gave a solid knock. She pushed through and entered Zelda's bedroom.

Zelda's room was the most sophisticated out of all the rooms of her quarters. The ceilings were vaulted 20 feet high, 4 large, marble slabs of column in each corner of the room rose high, interconnecting in the middle to meet the ceiling. Her bed was massive, with pink satin sheets and and a white canopy. Her floors were freshly-polished hardwood, and gold leaf/vine embellishments were ornately placed throughout the walls of the room. Adaeze silently admired her fellow princess' bedroom, waiting in the doorway for the princess to acknowledge her. "Ahem..."

Zelda had been kneeling at her dresser when Adaeze entered the room. She shot up and looked to Adaeze in delight. "Hey!" She smiled at the tall Amazonian and clasped her hands. "You look amazing! The maidens' really did a number on you!" she chuckled. "Are you enjoying your royal treatment?"

Adaeze nodded, plopping onto her stomach on Zelda's impossibly comfy bed. "Yes, it's been quite nice. Thank you so much," she said, genuinely grateful. But she sensed the princess was stalling her and she stalked Zelda with her fierce eyes. "But I know why I'm here. There's something you want to ask me, no?"

Zelda sat beside Ade on the bed and looked down at her, her blue eyes sparkling in interest. "Why did you threaten my handmaidens?" she asked, exasperated. "They tell me _everything_. You know that," she said seriously. When Adaeze refused to meet her gaze, Zelda sighed. "I wish you trusted me enough-" she started.

"I _do_ trust you," Ade interjected. "I trust you more than anyone I know. But...this isn't easy for me. I...I didn't want this," she kept her eyes down, wishing desperately she could hide in a ball.

Zelda placed a hand on Ade's shoulder. "Rhaedella told me you have a tattoo. May I see it, Adaeze?"

Adaeze sighed and scooted off the bed and stood before the princess. "Alright...but...I've never shown anyone before. I'm sure my parents knew, but...ugh," she mumbled. She loosened her sash and slowly undid her robe, exposing her upper body to the Hylian Princess. Her Triforce tattoo on her chest glowed mildly as Zelda was nearby.

Zelda's eyes widened in astonishment as she stared intently. She could only stay silent, as she had no words for the sight before her. She slowly reached out her right hand, Adaeze's tattoo glowing brighter as her hand neared her body. "May I?..." she asked politely. Adaeze nodded and Zelda removed her glove, reaching out her nimble fingers to touch Ade's dark skin, tracing the Triforce etched in her flesh. It glowed fiercely as Zelda's fingers traced it, and Ade released a small cry. Zelda look to her concerned. "Does it hurt?"

Adaeze looked away, embarrassed. "It burns a little. I'm sure you know the feeling."

Zelda continued to stare in amazement. "How...how is this possible?" she breathed. She removed her hand and slipped her glove back on, Adaeze doing the same with her robe, tying it securely. Zelda stood from her bed and paced the room, analyzing the information presented before her. "Were you born with this?"

Adaeze nodded. "I know I've had it my whole life. It never glowed much until recently." She followed behind Zelda, looking for answers. "What does it mean? Why isn't it the same as yours? What am I supposed to do?" she groaned, her eyes desperately pleading for a response. "Zelda...strange things have been happening to me my whole life. In my nightmare last night, I died. But I know it wasn't just a dream. I know it really happened; I know it's a memory. But how is that possible?" she ranted, venting out her frustration. "The moment I met Link, I regained my memory so suddenly. Why? Why do I keep seeing visions and having hallucinations? What's happening to me?!" she shook her head in defeat." I'm tired of_ wondering_ why. I want to _know_ why."

The Hylian princess wrapped Adaeze in a bear hug, holding her dear friend close, wanting to be as supportive as she could be in Ade's time of need. Zelda randomly giggled and Ade studied her face. "What're you laughing at, ye goblin?!" she joked, lightening the mood.

Zelda laughed at her joke and touched Adaeze's damp, red hair. "You know, when I first met you, your hair was brown. Do you remember that?"

Adaeze raised a questionable eyebrow at the fair woman. "No, I don't. I had brown hair?" Zelda nodded in response to her question. "The hell? Really?" Adaeze tapped her fingers to her chin. "Hm...I guess I haven't remembered everything yet," she concluded.

Zelda shook her head and smiled. "I remember we came to visit you one day, and suddenly your hair was red!" she laughed at the memory. "I asked you what happened, and you said you were blessed." She laughed even harder, mocking the sassy Amazonian. "Do you remember that at all?!"

Adaeze would've laughed alongside her had she not been shocked from her apparent lack of memory. "I don't recall any of that, at all," she frowned. She slumped onto a nearby loungechair, her eyes down low. "Zelda...there's something else I need to tell you," she said sheepishly. "I think we're all connected some how."

The Hylian pursed her lips at this thought and leaned over the loungechair, peering down at Adaeze. "What do you mean?"

Adaeze cleared her throat. "I know I was drunk, but I overheard you and Link's conversation last night about his Master Sword. See, I was enslaved in the Sacred Grove since my parents' murder, but had only ever really noticed the sword until recently. I became curious one day, and tried to remove it. But when I touched it, it started to glow." She looked up at Zelda's fair beauty and moaned. "Do you get what I'm saying? It pinged Link because I touched it. We're connected somehow," she theorized.

Zelda shrugged. "Then it appears you are." The princess duo remained speechless for a few minutes before Zelda broke the silence. "What do you plan to do, Adaeze? Do you wish to go with Link on his journey to find Ralis?" She examined the dark girl's figure and grimaced. "You're going to need to train if you're going to stay alive. Are you still good with a bow?"

At Ade's nod, Zelda continued. "You should train with Link. He's very strong, and I believe he won't be afraid to push you. You're going to need to work hard." She strolled to the doorway of her bedchamber, her footsteps light and airy on the dark wood floor. She turned back to Adaeze, saying, "You should ask him. I'm sure he'll enjoy the challenge." Her face became sullen briefly, she finished with, "Your secret is safe with me. If you'd like to know my opinion, I'd advise you to not mention this to Link. Stay safe, and pleaseee behave," she laughed, her voice fragile, and she exited the bedchamber, leaving Adaeze confused and frustrated, but hopeful on the loungechair, scheming up a plan to visit to the young Hero.


	13. Chapter 13: An Adventure is Born

**Author's Note: Woohoo! Now we're getting to the action! Thank you ****sippurp123 and Rachel for reviewing! :DD**

**Any wacky mistakes you see in this chapter have been edited in by my black kitty stomping on my keyboard. That's him saying hi ;) I'll fix any mistakes I catch overtime, as I'm kinda obsessive over them.**

** Also, medieval castle terms! "Bailey" is a word for an open-air courtyard in a castle, "merlon" is the tooth-pattern on a battlement wall, and a "cloister" is a**** covered passageway inside of a courtyard. This chapter contains strong language.**

**NOTE: My account spazzed out for some reason (likely internet probs) and it kept deleting this chapter, so I've had to re-upload it again. Sorry about that! **

**-o0o0o-**

**Chapter 13: An Adventure is Born **

Initially, when someone gets told they're going to be pampered for a spa day, images of steamy saunas, deep-tissue massages, and clay facials usually come to mind. And, usually, that's what they'll get. Link, however, was _not_ having his knots worked out or his sore muscles warmed. Instead, the handmaidens picked and prodded at his hands and feet, painfully clipping away hangnails and smoothing away calluses. This was not what he had been excited for hours prior, and on the contrary, he had been thinking up an excuse to escape.

His eyes darted around the room, trying to find _anything_ that could validate his excuse. He groaned when he hit a dead end, and closed his eyes. _Maybe if I try to relax, I will? _He sat a few moments in silence before his finger was nicked by the sharp tools, a droplet of blood blooming from the nail.

The maiden gasped at her mistake. "I am so sorry, Master Link! Here, let me-"

Link waved her aside reassuringly. "It's really fine. I've been through much worse, trust me." He sighed as she continued, praying Zelda would interrupt the session. _Zelda...I'll always save you, but could you save me this once, please?_ he thought humorously.

The spa's door swung open just then. Adaeze entered the room and smiled mischievously when she locked eyes with the young hero. Link had never seen her outside her tattered clothing, and he admired the Amazonian Princess silently. Her long, flowing peach gown popped against her exfoliated, bronze skin, the fabric gliding alongside her gait. Her full lips were stained with a vamp shade of red and her waist-length curls had been brushed out voluminously, her bangs held back in two braids. He smiled with relief to see her. "Hey! What brings you here?"

She stopped before him and looked down at him, folding her arms. "I want to ask your help for something, but...you look a little busy," she said, nodding to the maiden clipping away at his limbs.

Link yanked his hands away from the maiden and stood hastily. "No!" he blurted a little too enthusiastically. "Uh, I mean nope. No. I'm not busy. What do you need?" he _attempted_ to continue more casually.

Adaeze raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um ok..." she said awkwardly. "I need you to help me train! It was Zelda's idea!" she said, flashing a goofy smile. "Pleaseee? I know it's probably not the best time to ask-"

"No!" he interrupted zealously. "No, this is the perfect time to ask. And my answer is yes. I'll help you train," he said kindly.

"Really?! Thank you!" She quickly embraced him, then loudly clapped her hands to the side of her head, and the maidens stopped their tasks, giving her their full attention. "You have been relieved of your duties. Enjoy the rest of your day off," she said happily, turning back to Link. "C'mon!" she whispered, grabbing his hand.

Once his sandals were strapped on and they had fled down the corridor, Link sighed in relief. "Thank you. You really saved me back there."

Adaeze poked him playfully as she walked beside him. "If you didn't like it, why didn't you just leave?" She laughed when his face shifted with conflicted emotions. "You didn't want to disappoint Zelda. Aw, was that it?" she teased him with a fake pout.

He grinned confidently at her in response. "Yeah. Maybe I didn't want to disappoint her. Does that bother you?" he countered back jokingly as he briskly walked ahead of her.

Adaeze rolled her eyes as she caught up to him, scoffing in amusement. "I won't even waste air to answer that." She winked at him and skipped ahead energetically, walking backwards to face him. "So, where are we headed?"

"The armory. You said it was Zelda's idea, right?"

She nodded and switched to stroll beside him. "We could just use your bow. I promise I won't break it."

Link raised an eyebrow. "I'm not training you how to use a bow. You're better than I am." He stopped before the armory's iron-cast doors, preparing to open them, but Adaeze hadn't been looking ahead and she smacked into the metal, cursing in surprise. Link opened the doors and laughed, nudging her through. "I'm going to train you so _that_ doesn't happen."

Adaeze frowned in annoyance as Link nudged her through the aisles of weapons. "I'm not dressed to train for that..." Her eyes examined the weapons around her, widening at their size. "And I don't think I'm strong enough to hold this," she protested as she picked up an axe, it's weight tipping her over as she struggled.

Link swiftly lifted the weapon from her with one hand and placed it back on it's stand. "Please don't touch anything. Please," he scolded as if she were a child. He led her down the aisles, and came to rest at the back wall. He selected a small wooden sword and tossed it to her. "That can be your weapon for now," he sported.

She clenched onto the sword and glared at him profusely as they exited the armory. "A wooden sword? Am I twelve?"

He shrugged. "With no sword skills, you may as well be." As they stepped into the corridor again, Link stopped. "Do you know the bailey by the dining room? Get changed and meet me there." He gently gripped her wrist and held it up to her face, the sword obscuring her view. "Don't forget this," he sneered as he walked away.

Adaeze rolled her eyes as she strutted her way back to her bedchamber, remembering why she had been previously irked by the young hero.

**-o0o0o-**

_Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Twenty-four. _

Link counted to himself as he pushed himself up and off the floor, warming up his upper body.

_Thirty. _

He stood and cleaned his hands on his navy trousers. He stretched out his arms over his head, looking up at the cloudy sky. It was a cool summer day in Hyrule, storm clouds far off into the horizon. Link breathed in the fresh air and exhaled, grateful to be outside in nature. He bent to his toes to stretch the muscles in his legs. Although his spa treatments were boring and exposing, sometimes even painful, he was thankful for the replenishment the hot bath had done to his sore muscles. When he popped back up, Adaeze appeared at the foot of the staircase, wooden sword in hand. "Great! Something you can fight in," he said, nodding to her change of attire.

She approached him cautiously, frowning. "These pants don't fit my ass," she grumbled, turning over to look at her bottom. "I don't think I can fight in these either," she said, slowly backing away until Link reached forward and grasped her wrist and led her into the middle of the courtyard.

"If you keep making excuses not to train you're not going to achieve anything," he quipped. Instinctively, he took a glimpse at her pants and stifled a laugh. "Your pants are fine." She shot him a warning look, but otherwise kept silent. He stood a few feet away and put his hands on his hips. "Well, show me what you think your form should be."

Adaeze fidgeted insecurely, trying to visualize the warriors' stances from all the fights she'd attended back home. "Um...I guess this goes here?" she mumbled, lifting her sword and pointing it at Link. "Uhhh...is this good?"

Link shook his head and approached her. "Horrible," he teased with a smile. "Spread your feet apart. Keep your right foot forward." He adjusted her body language, lowering her shoulders and elbow. He lowered her right arm and guided her hand to hold the sword horizontally. Lastly, he tilted her chin up. He backed away, examining the difference. "Much better. Feel out that stance. Don't forget it. You're going to use that stance whether you're fighting with a sword or with your fists."

She trotted back and forth, getting used to the movement. She smiled as her feet wove gracefully in and out of eachother. "Ah, I see. It's kind of like a dance," she said, pirouetting around the courtyard.

"That's exactly what it is. You have to be synchronized, and be light on your feet. Will you stop dancing?" he chuckled. She stopped and turned to him, waiting for his next command. "Alright. Come at me," he said, raising his palms confidently.

Adaeze tilted her head. "Don't you need a sword?"

Link shook his head. "You'll be easy enough," he taunted, winking. "I hardly doubt you'll do any damage."

Adaeze smiled sarcastically at him. "Oooh, look at you, soooo scary." But even though she mocked him, she was, in truth, nervous to attack him. She knew no matter what angle she approached him at he would stop her easily. She tightened the grip on her sword and began to circle him slowly, watching the movement of his feet, moving up to his abdomen, and his arms. She took in a breath, and sprinted at him with her exhale, swinging her sword with a loud grunt. Link easily side-stepped her with hardly any effort, and continued to do so as she swung at him over and over, missing him every time. She paused, glaring at him with determination and panted heavily.

Link grinned. "I told you you'd be easy," he sneered, hoping to give her the motivation to keep going.

Adaeze let out a frustrated scream as she as charged at him full speed, swinging her sword at him with all her might. But this time, Link didn't go easy on her. He side-stepped her once more, chopping at her arm and sent her sword flying across the courtyard. He quickly stepped behind her and grasped both her arms and pulled them into a lock behind her back, knocking her balance from underneath her, finally pinning her to her knees. He leaned in from behind and whispered into her ear, "If you want to beat Asai, you're going to have to do better than that." He allowed her to break out of his grip and she rounded on him furiously.

"Don't tempt me, fairy boy," she panted. "I can put an arrow through your heart before you get to blink."

Link shrugged. "And where are your arrows now? What if you run out? What will you rely on?" He watched her as she panted, trying desperately to catch her breath. Suddenly, he had another idea. "You're out of shape," he sighed.

Adaeze stood tall and gaped at his remark. "Excuse me?"

Link rolled up the sleeves of his shirt casually. "Look at you: you have no stamina. Before I teach you to use a sword, we should probably have you work on your strength first." He sighed when she continued to glare at him and he smiled. "I have an idea. Follow me," he said, turning to jog away from her.

She groaned and caught up to him and jogged beside him before Link's pace picked up into a run. "Where are you going?!" she yelled as she raced after him. Ade panted furiously as she chased him throughout the grounds with great effort, realizing he had been right about her not being in shape. Suddenly, Link halted and briskly latched onto the vine-covered battlement beside them, scaling it with ease. Adaeze gaped up at him in disbelief. "I can't do that!"

Link hauled himself over and looked down at her from the merlon. "You definitely can't do it until you try!" he shouted from the top, waving at her to come up.

Adaeze blew out a breath and grabbed the vines tightly, hoisting herself onto the wall. She tried to advance quickly but her limbs were shaking from supporting her weight, and she clumsily lifted herself from vine to vine. She peered down half-way through, and became momentarily stunned from the height, realizing that if she fell she would likely break a bone. Not wanting to over-exert herself, eight minutes passed before she reached the top of the 30 foot wall. She rolled onto the wall's stone floor and collapsed there, blinking salty sweat from her eyes. "Never...again..."

Folding his arms, Link shook his head as he hovered over her. "C'mon. We're not finished yet."

Adaeze frowned at him hopelessly. "Can I have water? I really need water," she pleaded.

Link shook his head and reached out his hand to her. "I don't have any water, sorry. A lot of times you'll run out of water traveling in the wild," he said honestly. She took his hand and he hoisted her on her feet. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her confidently. "We'll walk for now, okay?"

She nodded, and walked slightly behind him as they moved along the wall. She studied his face, chuckling at his expression. "You love the thrill of it, don't you?"

"The thrill of what?"

She smiled thoughtfully. "The thrill of an adventure; of your life always being at risk and always being on edge," she answered. "You're an adrenaline junkie."

Link felt his cheeks burn upon realizing she was right and shrugged, smiling. "I guess you're right. It's exciting, and I love -"

"A challenge?" Adaeze finished, smirking at him pridefully.

Link raised a brow and gave a sly smile. "I was going to say adventure, but sure. I don't mind a good challenge," he said, prompting Adaeze to scowl at him. He laughed and patted her shoulder good-naturedly before sprinting off. "Break's over," he shouted back at her as he raced down the walkway.

Ade groaned and chased after him once more, motivating herself by imagining how awesome it would be to kick Link's ass one day with her bare hands.

**-o0o0o-**

The teenage duo had finally finished racing about the castle and gardens half an hour later, coming to rest in a cloister, the shade cooling down the youth from the humid June air. The sun lingered just above the horizon, it's brilliance withering as it morphed into twilight, the sky preparing to greet the night. The sunset cast a warm shadow off the stone pillars, their shadow elongated across the passageway as if the ground were as vast as the twilit sky.

Link and Adaeze sat on the floor, their backs leaning against a pillar, catching their breath from the vigorous exercise. A few minutes passed in silence before Link stood and cracked his knuckles. "I know you're exhausted, but I want to see if you can figure out my weakness."

Adaeze shook her head. "Your weakness? How am I supposed to find your weakness when I don't even know my strength?" she uttered wearily. "Zelda said you would push me, but I'm not like you. I'm not invincible."

Link kneeled down and flashed her an apologetic smile. "I know, sorry. But you're stronger than you think you are. You're the granddaughter of Ganondorf, remember?"

The Amazonian half-smiled at his point and stood up, dusting off her pants. "Fine, fine. But no swords this time," she ordered, elbowing Link playfully. She remembered the stance he'd taught her earlier by spreading her feet apart, and lifting her arms to shield her face.

Link mirrored her stance and hopped lightly from side to side, preparing to engage her. "Your form looks good! So, before you strike, watch your opponent first. Try to figure out their strategy and pattern and use it to your advantage."

Adaeze absorbed the information as she circled him, her eyes fiercely fixated on his arms. She lunged a few warning strikes at him, analyzing his reactions. She noticed his reaction time was faster with his left arm, and realized his weak spot would be to attack from his lower right side. She smirked smugly at this and stop circling him, waiting.

Link mirrored her movement and broke his stance, confused. "What're you -" he started, before the Amazonian lunged a wild kick to his right, the graceful blow catching him off-guard. He caught her leg as it rammed his hip, pulling her down with him. She threw herself forcefully at him, climbing to straddle him and pinning his arms above his head. He grinned as he didn't fight back and allowed her to have this victory, looking up at her proudly. "You finally got me. See, Ade? You're getting better already," he said, not fighting his current captivity.

Ade's grin brimmed with satisfaction as she held down the hero, "Yeah, haha. Maybe you're not as strong as you think," she provoked boldly.

And as quickly as her victory was won, Link flipped their position in one rapid movement and held the stunned princess down firmly, his smile teasing her with lighthearted pride. "You were saying?"

Adaeze growled and fought against the hero's grip on her. "Get off me at once!_ Tsite diaso non safkura!" _she cursed from beneath him.

Link rolled off her and stood, eyebrow raised at her native tongue. "What does that mean?"

She scrambled to her feet and sleeked her hair back, smirking smugly at his innocence. "It means to fuck off."

Link snorted, shaking his head in amusement. "Of course it does. Well, then, just for Her Highness, I will royally fuck off," he joked, bowing to her.

"You will royally what?" a soft voice asked from behind them.

Link whipped around and widened his eyes at the sight of the puzzled Hylian Princess, her lips pressed in a tight line. "Zelda! I - we -" he stuttered, struggling to find his words. "I was just teaching Adaeze physical combat."

Zelda's large eyes flickered between the two sternly. "Sounded verbal to me...nevertheless, I have discovered a crucial clue we missed with the Zora's letter." She unrolled the parchment in her hands and moved closely between Adaeze and Link, showing off the paper. "Do you see the glittering at the corner of the page?" The teenagers squinted at the parchment, examining the iridescent glimmer. "It's a scale. Ralis' scale. The Zora's intended for you to track him, Link," she said solemnly. She handed him the note and he stared at it dazed. "Do you still have your Shadow Crystal?"

Link's eyes shot up, surprised at what she was hinting. He nodded, gently handing the letter back to her.

"So you understand what I am asking of you?"

"Yes."

Adaeze's eyes darted between them, feeling confused and outcast. "So you can find your friend now. What's the big deal?"

Link ignored her question and cast his eyes down while lost in thought, trying to visualize Zelda's plan. "I can leave now. I just need to change and grab my things, and I can be off before nightfall."

Zelda nodded to him, and turned to Adaeze, a flicker of hope gleaming in her eyes. "Would you accompany him on Epona? I'd rather him have a companion then go alone," she said certainly.

Link shook his head vigorously in disbelief, crossing his arms. "No, Zelda. No way! She's not ready to go on a quest yet," he objected.

Zelda allowed her solemn, fair features to break with a kind smile. "She will grow stronger with time, like you once had. I believe she will be of more use to you than you expect," she predicted wisely. "Gather your Hero's outfit and things and meet us at the West Gate in 10 minutes. Adaeze, come with me."

The trio then divided, heading off to prepare for the journey ahead.

**-o0o0o-**

Once all set, Link waited patiently with Epona at the edge of the gate, a chilly breeze rustled his hair softly as he gazed up at the starry sky. He felt irked by Zelda's intentions for him to drag Adaeze along, although she was clever and talented with a bow. He felt Zelda expected so much from him without considering that he was only a mortal and couldn't guarantee the safety of the Amazonian Princess. This caused him great stress as he imagined all the dangerous possibilities they could encounter, wondering how she would react under the pressure. His thoughts were interrupted when the two women passed through the gate and approached him.

Adaeze's red hair was pulled into a high ponytail, the long braid hanging over her shoulder. She had changed into suitable travelling clothes, wearing khaki trousers tucked into dark brown leather boots. She wore a fitted and cropped spiceberry tunic and pouch belt, complete with a bow and quiver harnessed across her back. She waved to Link enthusiastically as they drew nearer. "Hey! Are you ready to do this thing or what?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning against Epona. "I hope you're going to take this seriously," he mumbled bitterly.

She narrowed her eyes back at him, prepared to launch a witty remark when she was cut off by Zelda's hand. She clamped her mouth shut and glared at Link instead while she clumsily mounted Epona.

Zelda drew close to Link, her sweet scent of lilies tickling his nose. His cheeks reddened when she positioned herself inches from him, pleased that she was comfortable enough to be so close to him. Her eyes swirled with worry, but her small smile remained poised. "Link, I know you will do everything in your power to protect Adaeze from harm. But, do not forget about your safety too. Please," she whispered so only he could hear. And for the second time in twenty-four hours, she stood on her toes and gently pressed her lips to his heated cheek, kissing it briefly. She pulled back and Link felt his heart warm in the cool summer air, lost in the contentment in Zelda's eyes.

Adaeze watched the scene unfold from atop Epona and groaned childishly. "Alright, come on lovebirds. Any day now," she whined impatiently.

Zelda broke her gaze upon Ade's comment and held out the Zora's letter to the hero. "Are you ready?"

Link nodded, and took a deep breath as he reached into his magic pouch, his fingers touching the fabric that safely wrapped the Shadow Crystal. He pulled it out and held it in his palm, carefully removing the fabric piece by piece. The Shadow Crystal glowed dimly in his hand, and he exhaled calmly as he allowed his fingers to graze it. Two legs evolved into four, his sense of gravity shifting lower to the ground. Blonde locks became grey tufts of fur, warming his skin in the crisp night. Suddenly, his vision adjusted to the darkness quickly and his sensitive nose was overwhelmed with the scent of the two women, the fresh blades of grass, and the scent of Castle Town. He howled up at the full moon that radiated amongst the stars in the dark sky, ready to take on the adventure ahead.

**-o0o0o-**

**Ehhh I'm impatient so I'll re-work the ending tomorrow and make it more detailed. Buttttt thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to review, I mean if you want! I really appreciate constructive criticism. :D Next chapter we encounter our first dungeon! Dun dun dun! It should be out by the end of this week! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Part 1: Tuatara

**A/N: This chapter was reallyyyy hard for me to write****. It was definitely more challenging than I expected. I literally spent weeks tweaking dialogue and trying to come up with an original monster/boss. I put a lot of hardwork and time into this. So yeah...reptiles...xD ****_Oh, I also put East Gate last chapter but I meant West Gate...xD (I played wii TP) _**

**_~Someone suggested this chapter was too long and to split it, so it has now been split into two parts. Sorry for the confusion~_**

**Songs I liked to use during the chapter were "From the Start" and "More than You" by Koven (_amazing_).**

_**This is also unnecessary on my behalf, but I'd like to point out that everything I've written so far has a purpose! If there's anything that seems questionable, it will more than likely be addressed later. :D**_

**I don't own Legend of Zelda, only my OC.****_ Padurea _is Romanian for "forest". ****This chapter is T for strong violence, language, blood, and some scary content (it's not that dark, I swear)**

**Thank you The Pilot, ****FireGuardian89****,** **and ****Izzyboopers for reviewing, and thank you to everyone who has been reading my story so far! Lots of love. :) **

**-o0o0o-**

**Chapter 14: Part 1: Tuatara **

_He howled up at the full moon that radiated amongst the stars in the dark sky, ready to take on the adventure ahead. _

Adaeze had no words for the transformation that took place before her. Although her people were no strangers to magic, this was something she had certainly never heard of. A man turning into a wolf instantly? She couldn't believe it. No matter how many times she replayed it in her mind, she wanted to deny the sight before her was real. From atop Epona, her eyes glazed over Zelda, trying to find the right question to ask.

Zelda stood beside the grey wolf, kneeling down to carefully pick up the Shadow Crystal that had fallen with a _crunch_ onto the crisp grass. She made sure to keep her fingers on the fabric and wrapped it tightly. "Adaeze, I'm going to ask you to carry this for Link in the meantime. This crystal contains very powerful, dark magic. Be sure to never touch it." She gently handed the crystal to the Amazonian, who took it reluctantly.

Suddenly, Adaeze realized a flaw in Zelda's plan as she stashed the crystal. "Hey, just so you know, I don't know how to ride a horse..._we don't have horses in Amazonia_..." she mumbled, a little embarrassed. Zelda looked down at Link and nodded, and she could see in his eyes he understood. He trotted over to Epona's muzzle and briefly grunted, Epona responding with a neigh. Adaeze's eyes widened and she looked back at Zelda. "He's talking to her?"

"I assume he's told her to follow him," she said, nodding. Link reappeared beside Zelda once more. She removed the Zora's letter from her hip belt and placed it before him, allowing him to learn Ralis' scent.

Link sniffed the parchment and eagerly began to sniff the ground. Although Ralis' path was not directly in view, there was no mistaking the aroma that aroused his heightened senses and he sped off into the direction the satiable scent carried him.

Epona neighed and reared up, almost knocking the Amazonian out of her saddle. The mare then followed after her master, her trot transitioning into a quick canter. Ade clung on for dear life as the mare's speed picked up into a gallop, speeding down the narrow bridge that led into Hyrule Field. Adaeze turned to quickly wave to the receding princess, her angelic aura fading away in the distance. She then focused onward, watching Link dash into Hyrule Field at incredible speed.

Zelda watched with worrisome eyes as the princess and the hero departed, her heart heavy in her chest. She pressed her gloved hands together and put her head down in prayer. "Oh Golden Goddesses: please grant them thy strength and luck to prevail. Please watch over them. Please keep them safe."

**-o0o0o-**

Hyrule Field was particularly desolate for a summer night, the pale moonlight casting an eerie shadow off the ruins that scattered round the field's dark grass. Epona followed her master side-by-side, matching his speed fluidly, her footwork supple.

Eventually, Ralis' scent grew stronger and Link slowed his pace, assessing his surroundings. He planted his nose firmly to the ground and followed the scent uphill eagerly. He paused at the peak of the hill, his crystal clear night-vision scanning the area. He made out a village and a series of mountains beyond the hills ahead. The aroma of clay and the odor of sulfur swelled up in his nose and he sneezed twice. They were nearing the Eldin Province. He navigated his way down the hill cautiously, his body hugging the ground for better balance. He sat and waited patiently for the mare to advance around the hill and continued forward when she appeared.

Adaeze meanwhile had been analyzing the area, recognizing the red canyon-like landscape from the day prior. "Weren't we just here?" she asked loudly enough for Link to hear, knowing she would not receive a reply. Epona slowed her gait to a trot as she followed Link through Kakariko's north entrance, sticking close to the concentrated wolf as he sniffed his way around.

There was still no visible path of Ralis' scent, but as it overwhelmed Link's impeccable sense of smell, he was certain the Zora prince was close by. He waltzed into the village of Kakariko, turning slightly right to follow the canyon walls that paved into Death Mountain. He stopped short at one wall, altering his vision to see if there was a hole to dig through. _Nothing. _He found this odd considering that he was almost positive that the scent was leading him through the wall. _How would Ralis get in there?_ He sat and peered up at the red canyon, trying to determine the thickness of the wall. A few moments later, Epona appeared at his side and he stood, releasing a slow whine to get Adaeze's attention.

Adaeze arched a brow as she hopped off the silver bay horse. "I hear you, wolf man," she said, grinning to herself. As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't help but feel impressed by his transformation. She pat Epona's neck affectionately a few moments before she walked over to the grey wolf, folding her arms as she examined the wall with him. "You think he's in there? How would he have gotten inside the canyon?" she asked skeptically. She pressed her palm to the wall and it was warm and smooth under her touch.

Link whined a second time, a stronger sense of urgency in his tone. She saw the impatience in his wild eyes and laughed. "Fine, fine. Here," she reached into her pouch, carefully pulling out the Shadow Crystal. She slowly undid the fabric and crouched down, exposing the crystalline structure to the wolf's face. And before her eyes again, the wolf dissipated into a hundred black digits that shot skyward before being vanished into the air, replaced by the young hero instead. Adaeze stood and stared at Link with admiration silently, waiting for some cocky remark.

Instead, his face was serious and he glared at the wall with determination. "He's in there. I know that for sure." He noticed Adaeze's stare and furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. You just turned into a wolf, that's all. I guess that's - y'know - normal to you," she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Link reached into his bag and withdrew a bomb. He gingerly squeezed the tip of the wick, ready to pull and ignite the fuse. "Stand back," he ordered, and he placed the bomb alongside the wall. He back-pedaled quickly, Adaeze following closely, and the bomb exploded seconds later. Once the smoke and debris had cleared, a deep cavern was revealed within the canyon wall.

"_And_ you blow up walls and find caves? ...Oookay," she ridiculed.

Link smiled at her humor and his success. "I told you there was something in there." He gathered a few supplies from his saddle and rubbed Epona's neck. "We'll be back soon, girl."

He approached the cavern in the wall, checking to make sure the princess was following behind him. He removed his lantern from his bag and lit it, holding it up to examine the cave they had wandered into. The height of the room was enormous, the walls reaching at least 50 feet up. The air was dank and cool, yet the warmth of Death Mountain emanated from the cavern's walls, wisps of steam escaping from the ground. The duo proceeded, climbing deeper and deeper into the cave. Any warmth from Death Mountain was long gone, and the chill of the humid air crawled onto Adaeze's bare arms, making her skin rise with goosebumps.

She created friction on her arms, warming herself. "It's cold down here. How deep in are we?" she asked.

Link shook his head. "No idea," he muttered slowly, his eyes trying to adjust to the pit darkness within the cavern.

They were silent a few more minutes while they roamed deeper into the earth. Adaeze made sure to stick close to Link, as the dark was unsettling and creepy and her eyes strained to see. Her eyes explored the terrain's floor, her thoughts becoming her focal point. Suddenly, she remembered their mission. "So, Link...who's this Ralis fool?" she asked jokingly. "Tell me he's cute."

Link flashed her a smirk. "Well, he's 13, so..."

Adaeze rolled her eyes and grinned, shoving the hero lightly. "I was joking!" She laughed with him a bit more before nudging him again. "So, why would a Zora be in Kakariko? Don't they need water to survive?"

"Yes, they do," he replied, nodding. "But the Zora people bury their Royal Family here. It wouldn't surprise me if he was here to visit."

"Visit who?"

Link avoided her gaze. "His parents." He glanced at Adaeze a moment later. Her face was emotionless, her eyes cast downwards. Link sighed, remembering she had recently remembered her own parents' death. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

He didn't answer, giving her an unconvinced look instead, knowing she knew why he'd apologized.

Adaeze's pout turned up into a slight smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." She looked back at him with fierce determination, her smile growing confident. "Let's save Ralis."

Link smiled at her comment and they picked up their pace, jogging downhill through the tunnel deep within the damp rock. The tunnel thickened and forked, spreading out to a plateau. Three tunnel entrances towered over the pair as they stared with large, intent eyes. Link crossed his arms in thought. "Pick one," he said to Adaeze.

She frowned with uncertainty. "So I can pick the wrong one and we die? No thanks. You pick, _Hero,_" she remarked, eyeing him playfully.

His expression remained serious as his fingers stroked his jaw in concentration. He examined each tunnel wondering if there was truly a difference between them. His face lit up with a smile as he got an idea. "Ade, did Zelda give you any materials? Anything flammable?" Adaeze reached into the leather pouches attached to her belt, her fingers scrambling for any sort of fabric. She brushed by a piece of wool and withdrew it, handing it to Link. He took it eagerly and lit the material with his lamp, creating a small, but durable flame. Link held the flame before him and moved towards each tunnel entrance. His eyes were entranced by the flame, focusing intently only on it's flickering movement. He eased his way over to the rightmost tunnel and stood patiently before it. The flame flickered greatly, the intensity extinguishing the flame moments later. Link smiled and tossed the wool to the floor. He turned back to Adaeze and waved to her. "Ralis is in the right tunnel," he said confidently.

She approached him slowly, peering up at the huge cavern entrance. "How do you know that?"

"The flame blew out because there's a draft coming from this tunnel. That means there's another entrance into this cavern, and I'm betting that's where we'll find him." Link moved ahead, holding his lantern before him to illuminate the pitch dark mass as they walked through.

Adaeze could feel anxiety eating at her chest and she held her arms for security. This was all different from what she had expected and it was suffocating. Anything could be down there with them, and with their limited eyesight, it only made her more apprehensive. She glanced at Link's face to see if anxiety was present in him too, but she found only great valor. Suddenly, she tensed as she registered her life was in potential danger, and she understood why Link was the hero he was. Throwing yourself deep into the earth to just to save someone? It was madness. _She_ was accompanying the _Hero_ now. That meant...if there were monsters...

Her legs locked up and she halted abruptly behind Link, her body frozen in shock as her heart dropped in her chest. Link felt her lack of presence and turned to look back at her. He softened when he saw the fear in her eyes and turned to fully face her. "Hey...what's wrong?"

Her eyes snapped up out of their daze and glared at Link with dread. "We're hundreds of feet deep into the ground with one measly lantern to provide us light; we haven't found your friend; if we got into trouble...no one would hear us," she stammered, her eyes growing wild in panic with each realization. Her breathing sped up as she continued, "we don't know who's down here with us, _what_ is down here with us. I can't fight. I can't do anything! Link! I-I can't do anything!" she began to shout. Her legs lost their feeling and became numb and she buckled, collapsing.

Link reached out and broke her fall, holding her up by her shoulders. "Adaeze! Hey! Hey! Look at me," he asserted, looking her square in the face. "Look at me." She looked up at him surprised, their eyes locked. "Nothing will happen to you. I promise," he said genuinely. He knew he had to calm her quickly before her panic progressed, so he kept his gaze on her, reassuring her until she eventually nodded, standing up straight. Link smiled kindly to her. "Remember, even if you're scared, don't freak out. Thinking straight will save your life." He tapped her shoulder, nodding to her quiver. "Don't forget your strengths either. Ade, you'll be fine. You can do this."

Adaeze narrowed her eyes at him. "Easy to say when you bear the Triforce of Courage," she said more calmly.

Link laughed and pat her back, turning to continue walking ahead. "That's the Ade I know." He turned to her once more, waiting for her to move. Upon her stillness, Link extended his hand out to her. "Come on. I'll be here the whole time. I promise."

Her eyes wandered between his face and his hand, hesitantly reaching out to take his hand in hers. It was unnerving to place her life in someone else's hands, and she wanted to trust Link, but even more so she wanted to trust herself. He attempted to walk but she stayed frozen in fear, not budging from her place. Link approached her once more, loosening the hold on their hands. She continued to glare at him stubbornly as he got closer, their eyes level.

"Do you really think I can do this?" she asked, doubt evident in her voice.

Link studied her face, trying to understand her point of view. Maybe this was easier for him? Or maybe Zelda was wrong and she shouldn't have encouraged Adaeze to join him? He sighed, thinking of a solution. He thought of the times the children in Ordon would be upset and what always settled them down. Stories, games..._inspiration_. He firmed the grip on her hand and smiled slowly, trying to appear genuine. "Adaeze, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

She looked at him puzzled, confused by his question. "Why does that matter?"

"Ade, just answer the question," he sighed lightheartedly.

She set her eyes on the rugged terrain below her, remembering the adrenaline and the freedom that the _padurea_ had given her in her dream. She smiled unconsciously at the memory and closed her eyes, relishing it. "I wanted to be many things. To be free; to fly; to live in the oceans. I guess a relevant answer to your question is: An explorer," she said warmly. "I wanted to explore the world."

Link smiled honestly at her response and gently tugged on her hand, prompting her to walk slowly forward. "What do you think you're doing now?" he said softly as he continued forward. He waited for her response but she walked behind him silently instead.

**-o0o0o-**


	15. Chapter 14: Part 2: Tuatara

**A/N: Once you get to the boss portion of this chapter, you ****_NEED NEED NEED NEED _****(I mean NEED. LIKE IT'S REQUIRED. ****LIKE YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO KEEP READING UNTIL YOU LISTEN TO THIS SONG****) to listen to ****_Molgera by _****Theophany. His LoZ and Metroid covers are****_ AMAZING_****. You can find the song on youtube or soundcloud. :) ****_Te reinga _means_ "_the hell_". _****It's not mine and it's from a real language called Maori_._**

**This chapter is T for strong violence, language, blood, and some scary content (it's not that dark, I swear).**

**_~Someone suggested this chapter was too long and to split it, so it has now been split into two parts. Sorry for the confusion! Don't kill me!~_**

**-o0o0o-**

**Chapter 14: Part 2: Tuatara**

They hiked uphill the treacherous terrain for what seemed like hours. The flickering of Link's lantern projected their glowing shadows onto the cavern's rock walls, a plethora of poorly-lit stalagmites hung directly overhead. Suddenly, Link's lantern burned out, reigniting a few moments later. He groaned and searched his pouches for lantern oil. His face fell when his fingers only found potions and rupees.

"Here," Adaeze said, slipping a small bottle into his hand.

His head snapped at her sudden appearance. She had been so silent earlier and her voice startled him. Maybe the dark was doing things to his focus? He shook it off and looked at the bottle in his hand. "Where did you get this?" Adaeze smiled proudly, and Link was relieved to see her restored to her usual self.

"Zelda, actually. She gave me a whole bunch of stuff," she boasted, looking into her pouches to provide examples. "Let's see: Food, potions, water, money, soap, mint for our teeth, rope, some kind of whistle...I could keep going but this just got boring," she yawned.

While she had been rambling, Link had replaced the oil in his lantern and attached it to his belt. He stretched his arms in the meantime, listening to her in amusement. "Can we keep going now?" he teased.

She marched past him, smiling devilishly back at him. "You're just jealous that Zelda cares more about me than you," she laughed when she heard him scowl behind her. She continued to stay ahead of him, but close enough that she was still in the fire light, her long braid moving behind her. As she led them through the cavern, the change in the atmosphere calmed her. What was dank, dark and cold was now sweltering, dry air. Her eyes made out dim light, and she felt compelled to get closer. She escaped the safety of the lantern light and ran ahead, running blindly through the brief dark towards the speck of red light at the end of the tunnel, ignoring the shouting Hylian behind her. The light and landscape adjusted to her eyesight and focused. It was clear they were approaching a cliff, and she slowed, stopping at the edge of it.

"You shouldn't run ahead like that," Link warned as he pulled up next to her. He leaned over the ledge, observing the area below. The new area was dimly lit by a reddish glow from inside the onyx walls. This wasn't just any other tunnel clearing in a cave; this was a previously populated area. Link rubbed his neck as he observed the area below in wonder. "Woah..."

Adaeze widened her eyes in excitement. "These are ruins?" she asked rhetorically, sitting on the edge, preparing to jump down.

Link crouched down and joined her on the ledge. "It looks like an old mine." He jumped from the cliff ledge, sliding down the curve of the slope the last few feet, Adaeze matching his pace. He dusted off his pants then walked forward with her, the both of them looking up at the room in astonishment. "It's beautiful," Link breathed.

Adaeze stopped in the center of the clearing and held her arms out. She closed her eyes and extended her fingers. At her exhale, she released a pleased smile. "Do you feel that?"

Link only half heard her question, focused more on the luminescent onyx pattern that glowed around the room. "What?"

"Do you feel that? That energy?" her eyes snapped open and glanced around the room in suspicion. "We're in a volcano."

This caught Link's attention and he whipped around to stare at her. He'd never mentioned the Eldin Province having a volcano. How would she have known that? "Why do you say that?" he asked, surprised.

Adaeze arched a brow and looked at him, confused. "You don't feel that?" She looked around the room as if to prove to him what she felt was real. Was it only real to her? Was she hallucinating again? She had to admit: the knowledge of her relation to Ganondorf made her question her sanity at times. Was it in her blood to be evil? Was it common for his descendants to fall into madness? She let her thoughts cease and she fell back to earth, remembering Link's presence. She put her arms down and walked over to an onyx wall, pressing her palms to the smooth surface. She smiled in relief as the pulsating heat from within the rock sent hot, tingling spurts of euphoria down her spine, reassuring her that she wasn't dreaming. She turned back to Link, amazement glued to her face. She hesitated to speak after studying his features, considering that she should be more discreet. "I mean - it's obvious. It's super hot in here, and look how the walls glow. I mean, I'm just guessing," she improvised poorly.

Link nodded slowly, doubting her explanation. "Riiight. Let's keep moving," he asserted, moving ahead. They were in a ditch clearing, and the only way out was up. He examined the glowing walls around him, looking for a ledge low enough for him to reach.

After exploring the perimeter and committing numerous trials and errors, they concluded the shortest ledge was still too high up for Link. He glared at the ledge with frustration. No vines; no targets to latch onto; no success. His failed attempts to dash up the wall were only wearing him out and he stopped to think of another plan. Several minutes passed before he caught himself unconsciously watching Adaeze stroll around the ruins. His cheeks burned from realizing he was being rude, and even-more-so that he didn't want to stop staring. He groaned at his lack of focus (or rather, focus in the _wrong_ area), but watching her hadn't been completely useless. He examined her figure head to toe and smiled in approval. "Hey, Ade! Come over here a second!" he called out, waving her to come over.

She strutted over briskly, eyeing him closely as they grew nearer. She glanced briefly at the ledge hovering over him and settled her eyes back on him. "What crazy thing are you planning now?" she sighed.

He crossed his arms and kept his gaze on her firm. "We're roughly the same height, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I bet if you were to climb my shoulders you could reach the top easily," he said confidently.

"How would I pull you up, genius?" Adaeze asked skeptically.

"Did you not say that Zelda gave you rope?" he quipped, smiling with egotistical satisfaction at Adaeze's reaction. "_Genius_."

Ade jabbed a finger in the hero's face and narrowed her eyes. "Don't you sass me, wolf man," she sneered. "That quirk's been taken, and not by you."

Link laughed at her defensiveness briefly before holding his hand out. "Can you climb to the top, please?" he pleaded humorously. She took his hands and placed her boots on his bent legs, using him as leverage. Regardless of her height, he lifted her to sit on his shoulders with ease, reaching his hands upward in front of her once more. "Okay, now stand and lift yourself up." She grabbed his hands for balance as she began to elevate herself out of a sitting position, pulling herself up. It surprised Link how agile she could be despite her lack of physical endurance.

She balanced herself out on his broad shoulders with the help of his hold on her legs, her eyes level with the ledge. "Yeeessss," she grumbled, satisfied with herself as she hoisted herself up and over the ledge. She peered down at Link, malicious intent glittering in her eyes. "I'll be right back...or not. Maybe? I guess you'll see," she went on in a sing-song voice.

He waited patiently for her below, using the time to adjust his harnesses and tunic. Eventually, a rope snaked down the length of the onyx wall. Link gripped it thankfully and climbed his way up in a matter of seconds. He hauled himself over the rock cliff and stood, nodding to Adaeze, who was collecting the rope. "Thanks." After recouping, they went on ahead, moving from cavern to cavern containing the ruins, each one warmly lit like the one before. They turned a wide corner and emerged in a circular room, this one devoid of any light.

Link held his lantern before him once more. He could feel his skin crawl with chills from the dark, vast space of the room, the dead air intimidating. His gut churned with unease, as if warning him for what lay ahead. Link's hand accidentally brushed against Adaeze's forearm in the dark, and he gripped her tightly, pulling her closer behind him. "Keep your eyes open," he cautioned, his voice husky.

"Of course! Because I could definitely see in the first place," she hissed.

Link ignored her comment and moved along the wall, watching the rock pattern on the floor below. As they moved along the wall, they were relieved to discover four seperate erect torches around the room, Link igniting them with his lantern. Light was restored to the room and enabled the duo to appreciate the size of the cavern. Link's eyes scanned the walls of the room dubiously, Adaeze speaking behind him, but her speech was drowned out when it dawned on him that the entrance they had come in through had closed off, trapping the pair inside. His hand instinctively reached for his sword and he turned around slowly. "Ade...I'm going to tell you-" He cut his sentence short when his eyes landed on the Amazonian, widening with dread. "Oh no..." he muttered, feeling his heart sink in his chest.

While he had been inspecting his surroundings, Adaeze had kept close behind him, her eyes roaming the huge room while she continued her thoughts. She opened her mouth to comment on Link's silence until she was interrupted by the ceiling's cold, wet condensation dripping onto her left arm. She wiped at her arm casually and frowned. "Are we ever going to find your friend? I feel like we've been in here forever. It's getting pretty boring," she complained. She was about to continue until more pesky condensation dripped onto her arm and she growled in disgust. "_Te reinga_? Stupid cave," she moaned as she prepared to wipe the water away. But when her eyes met her arm, it wasn't water. No, it hadn't been condensation at all. Her eyes swelled as terror twisted her features. Her hands trembled as she rubbed the cold red liquid in between her fingers, the droplets leaving dark, opaque streaks trickling down her arm. Any shed of confidence she'd gained was ripped from within her, and she could only gape at the fresh blood staining her skin, leaving her petrified in fear.

With his shield and sword in hand, Link first kept his focus on Ade. Staying calm was imperative for her survival. He kept his expression relaxed, rejecting the creeping anxiety rising in his chest. "Adaeze...keep your eyes on me, okay? Whatever you do, don't look up, and don't move," he advised quietly. Slowly, he fixed his gaze onto the ceiling, identifying the cause of the blood.

Several lifeless bodies - spun and trapped in a web of hardened saliva - hung inverted from the cavern's ceiling. The whites of their eyes bulged out of their pale faces, their limp bodies partially preserved by the substance that bound them. But what Link could not take his eyes off of, in particular, was the gargantuan tuatara glued to the ceiling, a body crushed between it's grinning, needle-like teeth. Two red slits for eyes sat on either side of it's scaly face, but what stood out the most was the third eye directly on the top of it's head, glaring down at it's newly-found supper. It continued to munch slowly on the body between it's bloody teeth, the sound of bones grinding sent chills down Link's spine. He had only seen tiny tuataras around Hyrule, no more than little lizards. But this mutant monster had lived down here for years in secret, and for reasons like this was precisely why Adaeze shouldn't have come with him. He shifted his focus as another droplet of blood rained down from the poor soul and landed on Adaeze, utterly tensing her as it rolled down her cheek._ Dammit._

"Just give it to me straight," Adaeze whispered, her eyes wide with desperation. "What's going to happen? I can take it."

Link took a shallow breath, careful not to make much movement with the reptilian above them. "There's a giant lizard directly above you, looking straight at us with three eyes, and it's eating it's...uh...dinner," he revealed bluntly.

"Thanks."

"Sure, anytime," he replied almost humorously, trying to keep the energy between them light and calm. He slowly reached his left hand out to nudge her forearm with his gloved knuckles, his fingers still grasping his sword. "Get behind me slowly," he instructed quietly, his eyes now fixed on the beast above them.

Adaeze danced around him on the tip of her toes quickly and he backed up slowly, her following close behind him. She exhaled with relief once they successfully braved a few yards from the monster. She took the opportunity to glance up at the creature, but it's third eye bewitched her as if peering into her soul. Her heart pounded so rapidly in her chest she briefly wondered if it could explode in fear.

Tired of the stare-off, the tuatara swallowed it's victim whole, flashing the duo it's razor-sharp teeth as if it were smiling down at them, taunting them. It licked it's eyes with it's forked tongue and growled loudly, the sound sending a wave of vibrations buzzing throughout the cavern walls. The creature released itself from the ceiling and shook the ground as it collided onto the stone floor, standing more than ten feet over the pair. The creature turned all three eyes on Link and Adaeze and unleashed a blood-curdling roar, the demonic sound like long nails scratching on metal.

Link grit his teeth and raised his arms, preparing to attack. He observed as much of the creature as he could before he charged forward, sword aimed for the lizard's neck. It jumped back and bared it's teeth, hissing at the hero. Link continued to provoke the creature as it backed up, growling and hissing at Link's sword. He swung at it's face with all his might, prepping his shield to block. On cue, the tuatara lashed it's spiked tail at him, and he blocked the blow swiftly. He spun and used the momentum to chop at the lizard's tail, slicing it cleanly in two. The monster roared in pain and turned to race up the cavern wall, it's feet sticking to the rock as it raced up the ceiling, charging at the hero from the opposite angle. It launched itself horizontally from the wall, attempting to crush Link under it's weight. Before Link could retreat, two arrows whizzed past his cheek and struck the monster's third eye, perfectly in the pupil. The reptilian crashed to the ground, it's horrendous wails echoing about the room while Link sliced and slashed at it's third eye.

"KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!" Adaeze screeched from behind him, her next arrow set.

Her screams motivated the monster to retreat from Link, it's focus now on her. It growled as it scrambled away from Link to hop onto the wall, using the wall to traverse over to Adaeze. She crouched onto a knee to aim, shooting arrow after arrow at the travelling, massive beast, but her arrows did little damage to it's thick, scaly skin.

"ADE! MOVE!" Link yelled as he raced to her to protect her, but the lizard's speed surpassed his and it lunged at Adaeze.

She rolled to the side but the creature had retracted it's teeth, it's diabolical tongue hanging out of it's foul mouth, secreting blood and saliva onto her pants and licked the fabric all over. She could feel the saliva hardening, paralyzing her legs as it hardened into a web, trapping her from escape. She smashed her bow into the creature's face, desperately trying anything that could disarm the monster, but it caught her bow in it's mouth, snapping it in two, tossing it across the room. The creature roared once more, taking her calves into it's throat and drooled, tightening it's hold on her lower body. She panicked and thrashed around, trying hopelessly to squirm out of it's vile mouth. Adaeze proceeded to smack it's face with her fists, only prompting it to retreat back up the wall, dragging her legs with it. Her fingers frantically searched themselves raw for a crevice or rock she could grab but only met the rough, dirt floor. She yelled in frustration as her body was flipped upside down, the blood rushing to her head intensely stupefying her. As quickly as it came on it faded away, leaving her fully able in defense. She grit her teeth and growled viciously as she glowered at the hideous lizard. It's creepy slits watched her, thirsty for blood. She hung limp as the massive creature crawled backwards up the wall, her calves paralyzed between it's drooling mouth.

"Adaeze! Fight back! Don't let it take you!" Link cried out from below, aiming a bomb arrow at the creature's third eye. The reptilian possessed unreal reflexes, shutting it's eye closed as the bomb made contact and exploded. The monster remained unharmed, but shook it's body in an angry rage, only aggravated by the assault. Dammit! The creature's tough skin was fireproof, and he couldn't shoot into it's mouth with Adaeze at risk. He replaced his bow with his clawshot and aimed it at her. "Ade! Grab this!" He allowed her a few moments to gather herself and she reached her arms out to him. He launched the clawshot right past her head, it smacking one of the lizard's normal eyes instead and it relaxed, stunned in a daze.

As the clawshot retracted, Adaeze did her best to clasp the speedy chain, her fingers barely reaching the tip. The device tugged at her body as it attempted to dislodge her from her captor, Link using all his strength to pull her down. She felt her shoulders tickle the edge of their sockets and released the chain, afraid to push her body any further. The clawshot snapped back, and all Link could do was glare up at her hopelessly, hoping something inside of her would push her to survive.

The creature had snapped out of it's daze by now and fumed at the girl in it's mouth, angered by the hero's attacks. Adaeze felt an intense prickling sensation invade her flesh, realizing the creature no longer wanted to toss her around the ceiling until she was next week's breakfast; she was dessert, and it wanted her now. It slowly released it's razor sharp teeth from it's gums, preparing to crush the Amazonian in it's grumbling jaw. She screamed in fury, anger fueling her as she refused to die from the world just yet. The tuatara began to pull her up with it's teeth, trying to submerge her in it's saliva entirely. She grabbed the lip of it's mouth, preventing it's jaw from closing. It tried to chomp down on her, but she held it off with as much strength she could muster. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, stimulating her to stay alive. She shouted desperately as she tried to pry herself away, using everything she had to keep the creature's needle-like teeth from killing her. "Link! LINK!" was the only word she could think of as she screamed, hoping he would save her. But he was out of reach, and his gadgets were useless against the reptilian. She could hear him shouting at her but his words were inaudible. Stubborn as she was, she accepted her fate and realized she was her own last hope. _You can do this._

With this in mind, Adaeze locked her right forearm on the muzzle of the lizard's mouth, using her left hand to rummage through the belt on her hip. She fortunately nicked her thumb on a small, sharp blade. She withdrew the arrow from her belt and savagely stabbed the roof of the creature's mouth over and over again, jamming it in as deeply as she could. She stabbed it brutally, it's blood spurting over her. Although the adrenaline fueled her to continue, she swore for a brief second that time had stopped and she saw the scene unfold in slow-motion. She must've looked insane fighting off a demon cave-creature, not even caring for the blood that splattered over her, only caring that she needed to survive. The tuatara growled and hissed as she struck it again and again, and it eventually heaved, spitting her down the cave wall. She smashed sideways into the rock floor and felt her shoulder shatter on impact, a thousand sparks of pain shooting through her body.

No less than three seconds was Link already at her side, hauling her across the room, picking her up halfway across. He darted to the far opposite side of the cavern, hoping to have a few minutes of safety from the weakened creature. He set Adaeze down gently, using his Master Sword to slice her web-like restraint open, freeing her legs. She sobbed softly in agony, laying back against the rock floor, her vision blurred and hazed from tears and pain. Link selected a red potion from his pouch, lifting Ade's back to show her the liquid.

"You need to drink this now. It'll heal you," he commanded earnestly, itching to get back to the monster behind them. He brought the bottle to her lips and she chugged it messily, still disorientated from her fall. He set her back against the smooth floor and equipped his sword and shield once more. "Don't draw any attention to yourself. It's time to end this thing," he stated gruffly. He turned back to the monster and charged at it bravely. It landed on the ground to fight at his level and lunged at him, Link slashing at it's mouth, fighting the beast with every skill he knew.

Ade gazed lifelessly at the ceiling while she let the potion's effects take over her, her shoulder tingling from magic. Her vision remained fuzzy as her eyes wandered the room, barely making out the hanging bodies in her disorientation. A glimmer of light caught her eye through the haze and she squinted at it, trying to get a clear image. Her eyesight began returning to her and she could make out the figure. The body wasn't dead or covered in blood like the rest, but was a pale sheen of silvery teal scales. She examined it more closely, recognizing the figure as a young Zora child.

_Ralis!_

Her eyes widened in astonishment at the Zora as she remembered why she and Link had ventured into the mountain. This child...he was just like her. Both their parents were killed at a young age, leaving them to rule their people alone, failure likely imminent. She imagined the loneliness he must feel all alone in his kingdom with his family gone. This compelled her to him for deep reasons she would not have previously been able to comprehend had her life not been in danger. Her eyes traveled from the spot where he hung and followed the ceiling. The Zora hung close to the wall she rested beside and she studied the wall to determine how climbable it was. A jagged formation of rocks paved the wall, and she made out a small ledge conveniently close to Ralis. Determined to save Ralis while Link distracted the monster, she pat her belt pouches hurriedly, finding and downing another red potion. She rotated her shoulder, relieved that the pain was disappearing quickly. She scrambled to her feet, her balance shaky. She squinted up at the Zora once more, carefully analyzing the rock pattern. She drew the rope from her pouch and tied it securely around her waist. She had barely scaled the castle wall earlier that day, but with her heart pounding in her chest and the adrenaline stimulating her in the face of danger, she was committed to saving Ralis. She _would_ save him.

Making sure Link was still alive and distracted, she grasped the curve of the wall, hoisting herself up. With the rope in her right hand, she latched it onto each large knob of rock she grabbed, hoping the rock would catch the rope if she fell. She peered down curiously and was shocked that she had crawled halfway up the sixty-foot wall so quickly. Somehow, with her life at risk, she no longer felt her muscles straining to hold her weight or her sweaty palms slipping over the sharp rocks. She only felt a surge of energy that granted her power up the wall, using each crack and crevice to advance towards the ledge. She smiled proudly to herself, impressed with the strength she always doubted she had within her.

Meanwhile, Link had scooped out the beast's left eye, it stuck to the Master Sword like meat on a kabob. The tuatara reared while wailing in pain, and Link took the opportunity to run beneath it and slash it's underbelly. The lizard collapsed onto it's side, laying still while Link performed slice after slice onto it's stomach. He could sense the creature weakening, and he knew it was his chance to strike it's third eye. He weaved out of the lizard's enormous legs and made for it's head, jumping to perform an ending blow to the tuatara's forehead. But if there was one thing Link had learned from his experience fighting off giant monsters was that enemies never stayed still for long, no matter how weak, and could retaliate at super speed.

Before Link could impale the eye, the creature popped up from it's stupor and swatted Link in midair, hurling him to the center of the room. He plummeted to the ground and skidded across the floor, dust settling around him as he slid to a stop. He coughed as he brought himself to his knees, wiping the sweat and dust from his face. He observed the tuatara, taking a break to analyze it's behavior. He had initially thought it's attack patterns to be similar to the armogohma spider, but the tuatara was much more erratic and fluid in movement, and he didn't have giant statues to use his dominion rod on. He jumped into stance, clutching the hilt of his sword in agitation. He decided the tuatara had no set attack pattern, and he'd have to be nimble and alert to keep up with the creature's aggression. The animal traversed the walls of the room sporadically, leaving a trail of blood in it's wake. Link turned in circles as he watched the primitive creature closely, but he caught a second movement in the corner of his eye. His eyes shot to the disturbance and he instantly felt his heart drop in his chest. Despite her injuries and his orders, Adaeze was fifty feet in the air, clinging to the rock wall for life. _Of all the times she chooses to rebel, she had to choose now?!_

"ADE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Link fumed from below. In the seconds he was distracted, the tuatara landed behind him, it's roar deafening him as it shook the earth. He growled as he grit his teeth and returned to the beast. He strafed to the side before rolling around the lizard, jumping up to perform a back slice on it's hind legs.

Adaeze paid no attention to the hero below her, ignored the gashes on her hands from the jagged rocks, and most of all, disregarded that she would fall to her death if her rope belay failed. Although Link may have seen her actions as stupid and rebellious, she knew the Zora was at high risk with the unpredictable beast, and she felt proud to do this deed for another life other than her own. She had lived a selfish childhood, only caring about things and people if they benefited her. Yet, here she was. This child was of no benefit. She had never even met him, but seeing him here, hanging helpless and wounded, she felt completely responsible for his well-being.

She blinked sweat from her eyes and blew out a deep breath. She was almost at the ledge, her heart pounding with perseverance. She sighed with relief as her hand reached the tip of ledge, and she placed her hands to pull herself up. Instantly she was met with a sharp pain as a jagged rock pierced her right hand, losing her grip in both hands and she slipped from the ledge, tumbling down the wall. She closed her eyes, preparing to meet her fate when her rope caught and her body halted forcefully, suspending her in midair. _Don't look down. Keep going._

Instead of letting the fall scare her, she used the jolt of energy to lurch up the wall instead, her Triforce tattoo burning intensely, as if it generated the power for her to continue. She growled with satisfaction as she successfully lured herself over the ledge, taking a moment to catch her breath. While she panted, she tied a bandage securely to her gash and peered down below, watching Link fight the demon reptile. The way he fought astounded her: she knew him as a kind and humble soul, but here he was ferociously aggressive as he pursued the beast, flipping and rolling, fighting it head on. He showed no fear, only absolute courage and confidence as he fought with superhuman strength.

Watching him filled her with inspiration and she stood carefully on the small ledge, locking her eyes on the Zora. Her feet slid sideways, following one after the other as she slowly shimmied closer to the Zora. Luckily, the ledge expanded as she neared him and she walked over, examining the distance. She would be able to transfer him if she was careful...but how? Her eyes traced the web that bound him to his shoulders. She could reach him if he was awake and could lift his arms to hers...but even then, how would she free him? A paralyzing idea struck her and she felt her blood run warm. _Could I...?_

"Hey! Hey! Ralis! Hey!" she called out to him, her hands cupped around her mouth. She briefly snapped back to the tuatara, relieved it wasn't focused on them and turned her eyes back to Ralis._ How can I wake him? Should I...no, Adaeze. No...ay!_

"_Tsite_!" she cursed to herself as she reached her hands into her pockets, looking for anything small and invaluable she could use to wake him. She found a few rupees and scooted closer to the ledge, throwing them lightly to tap his face. She winced as she flung them at him, apologizing under her breath. To her surprise, Ralis' face stirred and his eyes fluttered.

After a few moments, his weak eyes settled on her from upside down and enlarged in disbelief. He gaped at her as if she was a goddess, completely shocked by the sight before him. "Are you real?" he doubted, his voice throaty.

Adaeze nodded reassuringly. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" she smiled. "Can you free your arms?" she nodded towards his torso. He shook his head and she frowned. She observed the rock mass that encased her, it's shape almost like a tunnel. She approached the bow-like rock on the wall and gripped it tightly, testing it's sturdiness. It was hard and thick, perfect for rappelling down the wall. She untied the rope from her waist and tossed it to the ground, withdrawing a second rope from her pouch. She smiled to herself as she did so, remembering earlier when Zelda chastised Ade for questioning the princess.

_"Why do I need two? That's stupid," Adaeze grumbled._

_"YOU'RE stupid for thinking you wouldn't need two. One is never enough," Zelda had snapped._

Adaeze chuckled to herself as she wrapped the second rope around her waist like a belay and tied it to the shapely rock. She returned back to the Zora, focusing on his web. She remembered her idea from earlier and frowned. _Can I really? I mean, shouldn't I try?_ She took a deep breath and focused fiercely on the portion of the web that covered Ralis' upperbody. She stared and stared, trying to stir something inside of her to make something happen. And as if she had been blessed by a miracle, red embers began to burn away the hardened secretions that coated Ralis' arms, disappearing into black ash that fell to the ground below.

As his arms were freed, he continued gaping at her in admiration. "Thank you," he said gratefully, his voice barely more than a whisper. He reached his arms out to her the best he could as his strength had left his body days ago with emaciation.

Ade kneeled to the ledge's lip and reached down, grabbing his arms. "Hold on to me tight!" she commanded, turning her attention back to the web on his legs. She focused fiercely again, feeling the rush surge up and spread warmly through her chest. His web began to melt away seamlessly, leaving his fragile flesh untouched. As gravity returned to him, his body dropped straight down and Adaeze held on to his weight as steadily as she could. Thankfully, he was lighter than a human his size and she stepped back slowly, heaving him over the lip of the wall.

They crashed onto the ledge and lay there exhausted. Adaeze sat up after a few breaths and held her hand out to Zora beside her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Adaeze," she said satirically.

But before he could reply, the beast unleashed a horrifying bellow from below, prompting the two to scramble to the ledge and peer down the wall.

Link flipped backwards, evading the tuatara's claws as it swiped at him ruthlessly. He strafed sideways once again, rolling behind the creature and slicing up it's side. . His technique had been working so far and the creature was almost done for. His Master Sword slashed clean through it's scaly skin and penetrated it's insides, blood trickling out like a stream. The tuatara roared as it fell to the ground, distressed as it lay almost defeated. Link clambered up the tuatara's dorsal spikes and mounted it's back, yelling zealously as he bolted for the forehead. He raised his sword and slammed it down brutally into the creature's eye, ending it's suffering.

It was over.

**-o0o0o-**

**NOTICE: THE TITLE OF THE STORY IS GOING TO BE CHANGED TO _"Rise and Fall"_ STARTING 08/01/15. Just to let everyone know!**

**A/N: Haha...MM reference xD even though I've yet to play it! :( Sooo that was way longer than I intended it to be! Seriously, I butchered idk how many coffees and visited so many coffeeshops just to write this chp, haha. Even worse was that my computer broke for a few days and I had to use my phone (kill me now lol).**

**So, cool fact: Tuataras are reptiles that have been around since the dinos! They're only found in New Zealand, and they actually have a 3rd eye! Pretty awesome.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought and don't forget to review :D**


	16. Chapter 15: Of Magic and Men

**A/N: IM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG! Laptop broke so I wrote this on mobile! Thank you Izzyboopers, FireGuardian89, and SpaceyGalaxy714 for your reviews! :)**

**So this is a mini-chapter I decided to include that'll showcase our first villain. Never really wrote a villain before...tips/advice/criticism is wanted haha. I have no idea what I'm doing. Just a heads up, this chapter is showing some of Amazonia and it's lore. If you missed Chp 8, Amazonia is the fictional Native Amazonian-Gerudo-Hylian mixed society created by Ganondorf before his conquest for Hyrule. ****It's not a direct sequel to the last chapter, but I wouldn't consider this a filler, either. It's important for next chapter soooooo :D ...I guess time to read this mess xD **

**_Padurea_ means "forest" in Romanian, but I'm borrowing it._ :)_**

**NOTICE: THE TITLE OF THE STORY IS GOING TO BE CHANGED TO _"Rise and Fall"_ STARTING 09/15/15. Just to let everyone know!**

**-o0o0o-**

**Chapter 15: Of Magic and Men **

In the ancient texts written by the gods &amp; goddesses, it is mentioned that being able to possess natural magic from birth is a rare opportune and those who possessed these abilities wore them seamlessly, as if it hadn't _interloped_ the part of their soul that they could never hide during their existence. It was outright exposed to them from such a young age they had no choice but to delve in it and explore it, letting it consume them as they matured and shape their minds with ideas that differed from many who were "stable".

In Amazonia, "stable" referred to people who led successful lives without the use of magic. This was usually because folk who were born with magic, like Ganondorf, became devoured by it and eventually disappeared from society. Rumor has it they roam the wilds of the_ padurea, _the magic possessing their bodies and turning them into monsters.

Then, there were those who were "stable", but chose to learn the sacred ways of the world. These were known as "users". Learning it, and not possessing it naturally, allowed these users to respect the element of their choice and work many hard years of blood, tears and sacrifice to deserve even the right to learn about the wonders that shaped their world. These sorcerers learned that magic was the act of _borrowing_ an element's power, never completely owning it or controlling it, and that with every creation, they had to embrace the face of destruction. They learned to open their eyes and expand their minds, becoming aware of the realities existing around them. With strong enough magic, they could achieve the ability to manipulate these realities.

However, as good as these users could be, they would never be one with the elements of the universe like The Interlopers, although it was this exact same gift that also cursed and ultimately sent these natural-born to their demise. With both these factors at play, it left The Interlopers enraged that their destiny was to fall into madness as their power consumed them, and for the users, that they would never fully be able to wield the magic they sought.

**-o0o0o-**

It had been six years since the Gerudo King and his legacy were massacred. Six years it had been since Asai diminished Gerudo influence among the natives and Hylians and was declared by the thee, the new king of Amazonia. Six years since he exiled the Gerudo-Amazonian princess to the Sacred Grove in Hyrule.

The Amazonian warriors differed from the Gerudo warriors in only a few ways, one being that they consisted of only men and that they were much larger in size and aggressive in demeanor. Asai had always been a patient man for being a native warrior. He had learned this patience from his youth when he learned the gift of magic. He had become a prodigy amongst other users his age, for he could manipulate time and space effortlessly by the age of 11. From this gift, he was able to manipulate various energies around him, which in turn enabled him to manipulate the energies within people and living beings as well. He was a natural born leader and his people knew it and they respected him greatly.

So Asai stood in his magnificent, nature-ridden throne room, gazing out an open window into the rainforest beyond. He and his men had just teleported back from Hyrule and he was awaiting news of the exiled princess Adaeze. His sensitive ears perked up when he heard the footfalls of his soldiers behind him and turned to them with a large smirk. "So, how is our lovely princess Adaeze?" but his smirk fell into a frown at the lack of men who had returned. "Where is Pacha? And the others?" he demanded.

A man with a red tassel stepped forward and bowed to his king with a sullen face. "Pacha is dead, Your Grace. We were ambushed by a blonde man clad in green. He was the most agile fighter Ive ever seen," he said embarassed, his eyes dropping to the marble floor. "He...he escaped with the princess, Your Grace."

But instead of being angry like his men had anticipated, Asai threw his head back and howled in laughter. The men looked at eachother dazed, unsure of how to react. Eventually they began to fake laugh with him, hoping that this would appease him. But the moment they began to laugh, Asai threw his arm out and a long obsidian sword appeared in his hand and before the red tasseled man could blink, Asai had sliced his head clean off his body, the head rolling along the floor. The body slumped sideways into a pool of its own blood.

"Useless!" Asai bellowed in anger, pointing his sword at his men in rage. "It is inevitable, for it appears that the Golden Goddesses prophecy holds true. Find the hero and bring them both to me, or you can feel the wrath of the Gods!" He screamed crazily, slamming his sword down into the ground and sending a giant shockwave that knocked the men off their feet. "Now be gone with you! Do not return til you have good news." And with that, his men scurried away in fear and Asai's sword disappeared. He turned calmly to stare out into the rainforest once more, plotting his next meeting with the Gerudo Princess.


End file.
